En busca del pasado
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Wolverine recuerda retazos de su pasado y, entre ellos, quienes son sus familiares. ¿Se imaginan a Logan siendo un Potter? ¿Y viniendo a Londres en busca de su hermano y padre? ¿Que será de él al saber que Lord Voldemort ha destruido todo? SLASH. Mpreg.
1. Buscando mis raíces

-/-/-/-

-

**En busca del pasado**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros; así como los de X-men pertenecen a MARVEL. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Luego de ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron en su vida, Wolverine recuerda retazos de su pasado y, entre ellos, quienes son sus familiares. ¿Se imaginan a Logan siendo un Potter? ¿Y viniendo a Londres en busca de su hermano y padre? ¿Que será de él al saber que Lord Voldemort ha destruido todo lo que una vez amo? Solo Albus Dumbledore le da una esperanza, al decirle que no esta solo en el mundo.

**Situado luego del 4to libro de HP**.

**Parejas:** Logan Potter (Wolverine)/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (lo sé… no me peguen, es más fuerte que yo ToT) Severus Snape/Remy LeBau (Gambito) Charlie Weasley/Warren Kennet Worthington III (Arcángel) **(dedicado a mi beta ****Angeli**, Bill Weasley/Scott Summer (Cíclope) y las que vayan apareciendo ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino (aunque no estoy segura ¬¬U), mucho amor y un tío y padrino bastantes posesivos. ¬¬ Esto es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no quiero quejas ¬¬.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 1: Buscando mis raíces.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Estaba en la clase que Ororo impartía a los más jóvenes, sentado al final de todo, contemplaba como esos niños estaban ávidos de nuevos conocimientos. Esto le traía gratos recuerdos de los años que pasó en aquella particular escuela. Si supieran que era lo que él aprendía en ese lugar, sin duda iban a estar sorprendidos. Solo el profesor sabía de ello, él era el único, ni siquiera Strycker llegó a enterarse de cómo era su vida antes de convertirse en _Wolverine_.

-¿Perdido en tu mundo?

Levantó su mirada impasible hasta la dueña de esa pregunta. _Tormenta_ lo miraba con esa fastidiosa sonrisa de condescendencia que se parecía bastante a la del Profesor Xavier. Le irritaba, porque cada vez que le sonreían de esa manera pareciera como si ellos supieran algo que él no.

-Ahora que recuerdo cosas de mi pasado, debo atesorar cada flash que me viene a la mente.

-Tienes razón, pero creo que has recordado cosas que no te son gratas últimamente, ¿no?

Logan frunció el ceño y pensó en como responder a esa pregunta sin revelar nada de más.

-Son solo recuerdos familiares, nada importante.

-¿Familiares?- eso si que era extraño. Por supuesto que no pensaba que su compañero mutante haya nacido de un repollo, ni que lo haya traído la cigüeña, solo que Logan con… _familia_, se le hacía raro.

El mutante asintió gravemente no muy gustoso de seguir con esa conversación, sus recuerdos familiares eran bastante gratos en ciertos momentos, pero había algo que no le gustaba recordar, y era el hecho del porque se separo de ellos.

-Eh… Señorrr Logan.- llamó tímidamente Kurt, el mutante mayor lo intimidaba de cierto modo y no sabía como dirigirse a él.

-¿Que?- su voz sonó fastidiada, pero en realidad estaba contento de que el chico azul hubiera interrumpido la lluvia de preguntas que veía venirse por parte de la peliblanca.

-El prrrofesor quiere hablar con usted.

-Enseguida voy.- dijo levantándose de su cómodo asiento- Tormenta.- se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y caminó con pasos apresurados hasta el despacho del Profesor.

Unos suaves toques interrumpieron la observación de esos papeles. Sabía quien era, así que, tras suspirar, lo invito a entrar.

-¿Me llamabas?

-Si, Logan.- respondió Charles haciendo un ademán con la mano para que el otro hombre se sentara frente a él- He terminado mi investigación sobre aquello que me pediste.

La cara de _Wolverine_ no podía mostrar más ansiedad tras escuchar esas palabras. Estuvo esperando un mes entero a que el Profesor le diera noticias sobre eso… y él no era un hombre muy paciente.

-¿Si? ¿Que encontró?

-Es muy difícil hallar a personas que tratan de esconderse, Logan, pero he dado con ellos.- le alcanzó una carpeta. La que estaba hojeando antes de que el otro mutante entrara.- Ese Colegio del que me hablaste, el que esta escondido para aquellos que no son como tú… sigue en el mismo lugar.

-Hogwarts…- musitó al ver en las fotografías el cartel "Peligro, no pasar" frente a un terreno en ruinas.

-¿Esa es la fachada de tu ex-colegio, entonces?

-Si, pero yo no era un estudiante común, porque solo tomaba materias que no tuviera necesidad de usar magia. Yo soy un squib, como te dije. Mi magia muto para convertirme en lo que soy… un mutante y no un mago como el resto de mis familiares.

-¿Tu madre era mutante?

-Si, era como yo… hija de magos de sangre pura, pero su magia muto para hacerla un mutante con tus mismas características. Solo que… murió al darme a luz, nunca entendí porque paso eso. Era muy débil.- masculló.

-¿Piensas ir de todos modos a Inglaterra?

-Tengo que hacerlo, toda mi familia esta allá… no se nada de ellos desde hace quince años. Creo que es momento de que regrese.

-¿Sabes adonde irás, específicamente?

-Primero que todo a mi casa… en el Valle de Godric, sino me dirigiré a Hogwarts.

- 

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Minerva se encontraba arreglando su escritorio. Por suerte, estaban de vacaciones, pero la angustia siempre estaba presente. Sobre todo ahora que sabía que Quien-tu-sabes había regresado. La verdad era que aún no podía creer lo que el chico Potter contara luego de su regreso del laberinto.

Sin duda, el inicio del quinto año de su alumno iba a ser muy duro. Aunque ahora solo debería de preocuparse por su familia y por prestar la mayor ayuda posible a reagrupada Orden del Fénix.

Unos suaves toques a la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos y vio entrar a un contrariado Hagrid a su despacho.

-Pro-profesora… alguien busca al director. Me pregunto si sería tan amable de llevarlo con él.

-¿De quien estas hablando, Rubeus?

Al salir del despacho y ver al hombre apoyado contra la pared, quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados en actitud despreocupada, casi de desmaya. Carraspeó sonoramente y el extraño levantó la cabeza. Sonrió socarrón al ver la palidez de la bruja.

-Profesora McGonagall.- saludó cortés. Ella nunca fue profesora suya… pero le debía respeto.

-Acompáñeme.- masculló Minerva no muy segura de que esa visita sea bien recibida en el colegio. Sobre todo ahora, a la luz de los nuevos sucesos ocurridos al final del curso pasado.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del Director del colegio, el invitado hizo una mueca. Ese lugar no le traía recuerdos muy buenos. Cada vez que acudía a ese lugar era porque estaba castigado…y por tonterías. La que más le había dolido fue aquella vez que fue a parar allí por liarse a golpes con un grupo de Slytherins, lo habían insultado, ¿que querían que hiciera? El no podía usar magia y sus puños eran los únicos que tenía para defenderse.

-Golpee y espere. Albus lo atenderá enseguida.

Asintió divertido. La formalidad con la que lo trataba Minerva McGonagall era risible, después de todo, ella había sido su Jefa de Casa en el último año que estuvo en ese colegio.

Tras escuchar un "Adelante" respiró hondo y giró el picaporte para adentrase a ese exótico lugar que era el despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

-Por Merlín… ¿Logan?

- 

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Harry terció la boca al ver la comida que tenía frente a sí. La "dieta" de su primo no solo lo afectaba a él, sino a toda la familia y tenía que aguantarse eso que no tenía pinta de ser muy bueno. Solo había pasado una semana desde que llegara de Hogwarts y no sabía que era mejor. Estar allá o en esa casa. Antes no hubiese dudado en elegir el colegio, pero ahora Hogwarts le traía recuerdos que prefería mejor olvidar. Sin embargo, las pesadillas de lo recientemente ocurrido en el cementerio acudían a él sin misericordia. La pobre de Fleur… cuando cerraba los ojos aún veía su cara de completo terror luego de recibir la maldición asesina con la varita de Voldemort a manos de Wormtail. (N/A: Si, la maté a ella. Total… ¿Quién la va a extrañas? ¬¬ ¡¡¡Es mejor que Ced siga vivo!!! XD) Apretó los labios enfadado al recordar a ese traidor.

-Comete de una vez tu comida fenómeno, que después tienes que lavar todo antes de acostarte.- espetó Petunia Dursley a su sobrino.

Harry la miró desganado y comenzó a meterse en la boca esa desabrida ensalada. Estaba acostumbrado a no comer, así que solo simularía que lo hacía y luego tiraría todo en la basura. Aún le quedaban ranas de chocolate que comprara en el tren y las comería luego, para acallar a su estómago.

Como deseaba que Sirius o cualquiera de sus amigos lo viniera a sacar de ese lugar para llevárselo lejos. Vivir en ese lugar era desesperante, quien sea, no le importaba que fuera el mismísimo Snape con tal de no vivir con los Dursley.

_Bueno… tampoco hay que exagerar… no estoy tan desesperado._

_-_

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-Así es Dumbledore. He regresado.

Albus sonrió abiertamente y se acercó al hombre para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

-Oh, mi muchacho. Cuanto tiempo… pensé que nunca más volvería a verte. De hecho, todos pensábamos que estabas muerto. Jamás pudimos dar contigo luego de que te fuiste.

Logan se sentó frente al escritorio del anciano e hizo una mueca.

-Bien… yo tuve un _accidente_ que borró mi memoria. No la recuperé hasta hace muy poco, por eso no me encontraban, porque no sabía quien era. Solo recordaba mi nombre, no mi apellido.

-Entiendo. Estoy contento de que hayas decidido regresar entonces.- suspiró- Pero este no es un muy buen momento.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Dime primero, ¿Has ido a tu antigua casa?

-Si, de allá vengo. Todo esta destruido, Albus. ¿Que fue lo que sucedió en el Valle?

-Pasaron muchas cosas luego de que te fuiste, muchacho. Muchas de ellas muy malas.

-Cuéntame.- pidió seriamente.

-Cuando decidiste marcharte tu padre y tu madrastra quedaron muy mal, al igual que tu hermano… él te amaba y tú eras una figura a seguir para él. Aún así intentaron sobreponerse, Harold me dijo que el motivo por el que te fuiste fue que querías que dejaran todo el tema de los aurores atrás y que se protegieran ante la inminente amenaza.

-Tom Riddle estaba loco.- gruñó- Estaba seguro de que esas matanzas y esos ideales que pregonaba iban a ir en aumento en la sociedad. Mis padres y hermano estaban demasiado involucrados en eso. Eran el mayor "estorbo", antes de que me desapareciera James y Lily ya se habían enfrentado dos veces a él… casi no la cuentan.

Logan se sorprendió al ver que, tras un suspiro, todo el rastro bonachón desapareció del rostro de su antiguo director. Se veía cansado y más viejo de lo que aparentó en un principio.

-Y cuanta razón tenías, Logan. Cuanta razón.

-¿Que es lo que no me estas diciendo?- preguntó ceñudo- ¿Tiene algo que ver con que el Valle de Godric este destruido?

-Si, muchacho. Tú te marchaste justamente después de la boda de tu hermano… a partir de ahí, empezaron a ocurrir todas las desgracias.

Logan sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Albus estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y su instinto le decía que lo que estaba por escuchar no sería nada bueno.

-Tus padres fueron asesinados, muchacho. Jade y Harold Potter fueron asesinados por Lord Voldemort seis meses después de que te marcharas.

Inspiró hondo y conectó tus ojos avellanas con los del mago.

-¿Y James y Lily?

-Corrieron el mismo destino un año y medio después.

Logan Potter pareció desinflarse en su asiento. Escuchó atentamente todo lo que el anciano le relato acerca de la "Época Oscura". Su mirada estaba perdida, no era capaz de procesar todo eso… estaba huérfano, no quiso creerlo cuando vio las ruinas de su antigua casa, pero ahora todo estaba confirmado. Estaba solo en el mundo, como tantas veces temió.

El quiso mucho a Jade, tanto que siempre la llamó mamá, porque sabía que su madre no se molestaría por ello. La segunda esposa de su padre era muy amable. Su padre tenía 35 años cuando volvió a casarse y él tenía 15. Su mutación ya estaba instalada para entonces y él aparentaba ser un niño de 9 años, ya que crecía lentamente. Cuando Jade llegó a sus vidas ambos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Fue ella quien convenció a Dumbledore que lo aceptaran en Hogwarts a pesar de que él no era mago. Por ello solo tomo materias como Pociones, Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación, Astronomía y Estudios Muggles. Todos siempre lo miraron raro por eso y él, siendo todo un Gryffindor, recibía burlas de las Serpientes por ser un simple squib. Claro, que ellos no sabían de lo de su mutación y tenía en su haber muchas narices, brazos y piernas rotas, así como ojos hinchados. Tsk, rápidamente los alumnos del Colegio supieron que con Logan Potter no se bromeaba, si es que no querías ir a parar a la enfermería o a San Mungo… si es que lo molestabas demasiado.

Y sus vidas, sin duda, cambiaron cuando Jade dio a luz al pequeño James Potter. Desde el momento en que lo vio Logan se enamoró de él y lo cuidó como si de su cachorro se tratase. Le dolió mucho tener que tomar aquella decisión, pero todos los Potter eran tercos y él esperó a que lo boda de su hermano y Lily Evans terminara, para viajar a Norteamérica y buscar su propio destino. Lejos de un mago loco que decía odiar a los sangre sucia, mestizos y muggles.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No.- gruñó- ¿Cómo quieres que esté luego de lo que acabas de contarme?

-Está bien, fue una pregunta estupida. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

Logan hizo una mueca, pero se moría por saber algo que el anciano había obviado. No sabía si intencionalmente o no, pero necesitaba saber.

-¿Que sucedió con Remus y…_Sirius_?

Frunció el ceño al ver la fugaz sonrisa de satisfacción que surcó el rostro del viejo mago por unos instantes. _Lo hizo apropósito_, pensó enfadado.

-Remus esta bien, dentro de todo. Como te conté he reactivado la Orden y ahora trabaja para nosotros. En cuanto a Sirius…- hizo una pausa dramática. Logan rechinó sus dientes.- Él fue llevado a Azkaban…

Wolverine escuchaba ese relato sin poder creerse del todo lo ocurrido. Parecía una historia tan irreal, pero las pruebas eran tantas. Un ligero dolor de cabeza comenzó a invadirle.

-Pero logro escapar hace dos años. Ahora se encuentra en el cuartel de la Orden, escondido de los aurores del Ministerio.

Asintió distraído, su mente estaba recordando los agradables momentos que compartiera con los amigos de su hermano. Pettigrew nunca le cayó bien del todo y siempre se lo dejó ver a James. Sin embargo, su hermano siempre le sonreía y le decía que no debería preocuparse que Wormtail no era capaz de matar ni una mosca. Bien, eso era en otra de las cosas que había acertado. No solo en lo del Señor Oscuro, sino también en lo de ese traidor.

-Hay algo más que debo decirte, Logan.

-¿Que?- espetó.

-Cuando James y Lily fueron asesinados dejaron un preciado tesoro en el Mundo Mágico. Tienes un sobrino Logan… su nombre es Harry Potter.

- 

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-¿Por qué tan pensativo, Padfoot?

Sirius hizo una mueca al ver el estado cansado de su amigo. La luna llena se acercaba y ya estaba haciendo estragos en Remus. Aunque el licántropo no lucía mejor que él. Que si bien se estaba recuperando de su estadía en Azkaban, todavía le quedaba mucho para volver a ser el Sirius Black que fue antaño.

-Recordaba nuestros días de escuela.- respondió mientras el castaño se sentaba junto a él- En las tonterías que hacíamos a escondidas de McGonagall.

Remus sonrió nostálgico, miró de soslayo a Sirius y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿También te acuerdas de… él?- tanteó.

El ceño de Sirius se frunció y sus labios se apretaron.

-No.- gruñó- El dejo de ser algo importante de recordar cuando se fue…

-No deberías hablar con tanto rencor, después de todo, ustedes nunca tuvieron nada.

El pelinegro-azulado miró indignado a su sonriente amigo.

-¡Pero él sabía que yo…! ¡James se lo dijo!

-¿Que tu lo amabas? ¿Que fue tu primer amor y que nunca amaste a nadie más?

-La cercanía de la luna llena te hace cruel, Moony.- masculló.

Remus rió al ver las mejillas ruborizadas de su amigo.

- 

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-¿Perdón…?

-Harry, tu sobrino, es quien nos liberó de Lord Voldemort a la edad de un año, Logan. El se enteró de que una profecía auguraba que el hijo de tu hermano podría llegar a ser quien lo derrotara. Por eso asesino a toda tu familia y cuando intento hacerlo con Harry una magia invocada por Lily, antes de que muriera, lo salvó y nos liberó de él hasta la primavera de este año.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-El ha vuelto… con mucho más poder de antes. Uso a Harry para eso.

-No entiendo nada.- inspiró- Por favor, cuéntame con más detalles.

Durante la siguiente hora Albus relato los acontecimientos del Torneo de los Tres Magos (cuatro en este caso). A pesar de todo, cuando iba escuchando todo lo sucedido, Logan pudo sentir una calidez en su corazón. No estaba tan solo después de todo, tenía un familiar vivo. Y era nada más y nada menos que el hijo de su querido hermano y de la buena de esa pelirroja temperamental. Y también estaba orgulloso, ya que se notaba que Harry era todo un Gryffindor, como todo Potter debería de ser.

-¿Dónde esta?

-Eh… bien.- Dumbledore se removió incomodo en su asiento. Este hombre era conocido por su fuerte temperamento y estaba seguro que cuando le dijera donde se encontraba su sobrino no se lo iba a tomar muy bien.- Harry esta viviendo con su única familia que sabíamos que existía.- miró a los ojos del mutante- Esta con los Dursley.

-¡¿Que?!- exclamó mientras su rostro se desfiguraba por el enojo- ¡¿Pero como pudiste?! ¡Con Petunia, por todos los Dioses! ¡Mi único sobrino esta con esa arpía!

-Por favor, Logan, tranquilízate.- intentó en vano

-¡Ningún tranquilízate!- rugió levantándose de su asiento.

-Logan, no me hagas hechizarte.- amenazó con la voz que usaba en la época donde el hombre era estudiante.

_Wolverine_ rechinó sus dientes y se sentó con la furia aún notándose en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Entiende que estando Sirius en la cárcel no tenía con nadie más a quien dejarlo. Y eso no es todo, la magia de la que te conté que destruyo al Lord era protectora. Estando viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Petunia nadie podría tocarlo.

-Pero ahora Voldemort ha destruido ese lazo. No tiene porque estar más tiempo allí.

-Si es necesario, la magia lo protegerá hasta que sea mayor de edad.

Logan lo miró desafiante. Dumbledore estaba seguro que el más joven estaba maquinando unas ideas que le darían muchos dolores de cabeza. Porque este muchacho era el más testarudo de los Potter y sea lo que sea que estaba por hacer nadie lo iba a sacar de eso.

-Quiero verlo…

-No creo que sea conveniente.

-Yo te diré que es conveniente para _mi_ sobrino o no, Dumbledore.

-Está bien.- suspiró- Pero antes que tomes cualquier decisión, me gustaría que hablases con los miembros de la Orden. Ellos vigilan a Harry y deben conocerte para no atacarte cuando intentes acercarte a casa de los Dursley.

-Como quieras, pero me gustaría que sea cuanto antes.

-Nuestra charla se ha prolongado bastante, ya esta por amanecer. ¿Te parece si vamos a dormir y postergamos la reunión para la noche?

-De acuerdo. Puedo esperar hasta esta noche.

-Perfecto.- sonrió- Solo dime una cosa…

-¿Si?

-¿Que hay de diferente en ti? No eres el mismo que se fue hace quince años. Has madurado bastante.

-Esto tengo de diferente.- gruñó dejando salir las cuchillas de _Adamantium_ de sus manos. Los ojos del director se abrieron como platos.- Así como Voldemort detesta a los que no son de su clase, en Norteamérica también hay los que odian a personas como yo y están intentando exterminarnos.

-Entiendo.- asintió al ver que el otro no quería explayarse en su relato- Puedes quedarte esta noche aquí si quieres.- dijo Dumbledore invitándolo a salir del lugar- ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Por aquí y por allá, hasta que hace poco encontré un lugar que podría llamar hogar. Fue allí donde pude recordar todo, por eso vine. El Profesor Charles Xavier me ayudo mucho.

-¿Xavier dices?- murmuró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Si, es un mutante de los más fuertes. Telequinesis y leer mentes es su especialidad. ¿Por qué?

-En mi época de colegio tuve un compañero que se apellidaba de esa manera. Era norteamericano e iba a Ravenclaw.

-¿Dices que Charles puede llegar a tener parientes magos?

-Todo puede ser. La mutación se da cuando la magia se mezcla con la sangre y hace a esta actuar de forma extraña y especifica. Los de tu clase son considerados squib para nosotros, pero sus poderes no distan de ser muy diferentes de nuestra magia. Solo que ustedes pueden controlarla y usarla de acuerdo a como ha mutado.

-Eso me lo explico mi padre. Nosotros no somos magos porque la magia se mezclo con la sangre y nos dio dones específicos. Entre los que conozco hay una mujer que puede controlar el clima, un chico que controla el fuego y otro el hielo, entre muchas cosas.

-La magia adopta designios muy extraños, sin duda. Ya estamos aquí.- anunció Dumbledore deteniéndose frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Sonrió al ver la cara de Logan.- ¿No te molestaría dormir en tu antigua Torre por esta noche, verdad?

-No.- susurró mirando el retrato con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Bien, la contraseña es: "Valentía".

Cuando entró a la Sala Común, luego de que la Dama Gorda lo recibiera con una acalorada bienvenida, volvió a sentirse nostálgico. A pesar de que pasaran más de treinta años de que él abandonara ese lugar todo seguía igual. La chimenea, los sillones, los tapices… todo. Estaba seguro que si se tomaba el tiempo de recorrer el colegio encontraría todo igual. Los magos no se caracterizaban por evolucionar, como sí lo hacían ellos. Acomodo si bolso en un hombro y subió las escaleras. Si dirigió directamente a las habitaciones de los chicos de cuarto.

Al entrar deslizó el bolso y camino hasta la cama que estaba más cerca de la ventana. Allí, al borde de la cama con doseles, estaba aún el nombre grabado de Harry J. Potter. Pasó una de sus manos por el relieve y sonrió. Estaba seguro que el viejo lo hacía apropósito, porque esa cama fue suya cuando estuvo en ese lugar y también lo fue de su hermano en su momento.

Se dejó caer en la cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

-Ahora que se que existes nada ni nadie va a impedir que me haga cargo de ti.

**Continuará…**

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien, este es mi nuevo fic, espero que tengan gusto de él. Trata también de la familia, como Otra vida.

Amo a los X-men, sobre todo a Wolverine y se me ocurrió esta idea. Yo sé que el es mucho más viejo y que ese no es su apellido verdadero y que tiene un hermano por ahí. Pero esa info. solo la leí en Wikipedia, por eso digo que esto es AU y está mas bien basado en los acontecimientos del las películas (las dos primeras)

Este fic cuenta con 14 capitulos.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	2. Los últimos de los Potters

-/-/-/-

-

**En busca del pasado**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros; así como los de X-men pertenecen a MARVEL. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Luego de ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron en su vida, Wolverine recuerda retazos de su pasado y, entre ellos, quienes son sus familiares. ¿Se imaginan a Logan siendo un Potter? ¿Y viniendo a Londres en busca de su hermano y padre? ¿Que será de él al saber que Lord Voldemort ha destruido todo lo que una vez amo? Solo Albus Dumbledore le da una esperanza, al decirle que no esta solo en el mundo.

**-.Situado luego del 4to libro de HP.-**

**Parejas:** Logan Potter (Wolverine)/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (lo sé… no me peguen, es más fuerte que yo ToT) Severus Snape/Remy LeBau (Gambito) Charlie Weasley/Warren Kennet Worthington III (Arcángel) **(dedicado a mi beta ****Angeli**, Bill Weasley/Scott Summer (Cíclope) y las que vayan apareciendo ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, mucho amor y un tío y padrino bastantes posesivos. ¬¬ Esto es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no quiero quejas ¬¬.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 2: Los últimos de los Potter.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**A **_**Monyk-san**_**: Este fic esta LLENO de relaciones homosexuales y FUERTES (tendrá Lemon, sexo hombre-hombre). Lo dice en las advertencias y donde dice "parejas". Lamentaría perderte como lectora, pero si no es lo tuyo… pues… deberías irte ante que te marque con una cicatriz XD**

**Para el resto que somos slasheras/os... **

**¡A leer!**

-

-¿Qué dice?- peguntó curioso Sirius.

-Dumbledore cita a toda a Orden para esta noche.- gruñó Moody.

-¿Dice para que, Alastor?- preguntó amablemente Arthur Weasley.

-No, solo dice que es importante y que quiere que estemos todos para la cena.

-Tal vez sea algo relacionado con Quien-tu-sabes.- comentó Kingsley.

-Si es por eso no nos reuniría a todos. A no ser que sea algo serio.- todos miraron espantados a Remus. Cuando la luna llena estaba cerca se volvía un tanto… extremista.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí.- sonrió socarrón.

-Tú.- gruñó Filch fulminado a Logan con la mirada.- Ya me dijeron que estabas por aquí, espero no verte haciendo de las tuyas, Potter.- escupió.

-¿Y si lo hago que? ¿Me vas a encadenar y darme de latigazos?

-Tal vez lo haga.- masculló.

-¿En serio…? Pues veras, no creo que tus cadenitas puedan hacer nada contra esto…- dijo sacando sus seis cuchillas de ambas manos. Su sonrisa se volvió sádica al ver la palidez en el rostro del celador.

-Señor Potter,- la voz severa de Minerva hizo que guardara sus cuchillas. De todas las personas en el mundo, a quien más respetada el mutante eran a Dumbledore, Xavier y a McGonagall… de hecho, la mujer le daba algo de miedo.- el director lo espera en el Gran Comedor.

-Bien, gracias Profesora.- tras lanzarle una mirada de odio al "Loco de la gata" se encaminó hacia el lugar donde le indicaban.

Allí el anciano estaba con una expresión indescifrable. Se veía pensativo, pero Logan no podía asegurar si lo que pensaba era bueno o malo. Lo que si sabía era que tenía que ver con él. Sin embargo, _Wolverine_ ya había tomado una decisión de lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Oh, Logan.- sonrió.- Claro, muchacho. Vamos a tener que usar un traslador.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca, él odiaba esas cosas. Era una sensación de lo más desagradable.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

_Eso es algo que no extrañaba_, gruñó mentalmente cuando se recuperó del horrible jalón en el estomago y el percibir que todo se te da vueltas.

-Ya estamos, aquí. Supongo que sabes donde estamos.

Levantó la cabeza y su respiración se detuvo unos segundos. Claro que conocía ese lugar. Si bien había estado solo un par de veces allí, era un lugar bastante especial.

-Grimmauld Place numero 12.- musitó.

-Así es… ¿sabes como hay que hacer para poder entrar cierto?

-Si.- cerró los ojos y repitió mentalmente la dirección hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la Mansión Black visualizándose frente a ellos.

-Entremos.

-Albus…- carraspeó.- ¿_Todos_ van a estar allí?

-Si.- sonrió divertido.- _Absolutamente_ todos.

La cocina del lugar estaba casi abarrotada, todos los miembros activos de la Orden, a excepción del espía Severus Snape, estaban allí reunidos. Nadie sabía el porque de esa reunión apresurada y estaban muy intrigados. Los miembros más jóvenes de la familia Weasley más Hermione Granger tambien estaban muy intrigados, pero se veían imposibilitados de averiguar algo más sobre los hechos. Aunque los gemelos tenían preparados su ultimo invento "Las orejas extensibles" para saber que era lo que se traía entre manos el anciano director.

Los cinco jóvenes corrieron presurosos a la habitación más cercana cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse. Los sentidos de Remus se alertaron, sabía que Albus no llegaba solo, pero su sentido del olfato debería estar dañado. No podía ser esa persona, sin embargo su olor era característico. Le manó una disimulada mirada de aprensión a su mejor amigo.

Las charlas terminaron cuando Dumbledore entró a la cocina. Sonrió tranquilizadoramente al ver los gestos preocupados de los allí reunidos. Le lanzó una profunda mirada a Lupin y los ojos del licántropo se abrieron como platos.

-Bien, creo que estarán deseosos por saber porque he llamado a esta reunión.

-Si no es mucha molestia.- gruñó Moody.

-Antes que todo, quiero presentarles al motivo de ella. Si me haces el favor.- habló a la puerta que seguía entreabierta.

Los miembros de la Orden vieron entrara a un apuesto hombre de no más de 35 años. Alto, fornido y con mirada dura. Su piel era morena y sus cabellos oscuros estaban un tanto desordenados, tenía una tupida barba que formaba una extraña unión, desde las patillas hasta el mentón, los ojos avellana eran bastante intimidantes. Terminó de entrar y barrió con su mirada el interior de esa cocina comedor. Su mirada se detuvo unos instantes en Sirius Black, aunque el motivo de ello no se dejo traslucir por su rostro impasible.

-Muy poco de ustedes han de conocerlo.- dijo mirando seriamente a todos.- Pero para los que no, les presento a Logan Potter.- pudo escuchar jadeos de sorpresa.- Hijo de Harold Potter con su primer esposa y, como lo habrán deducido, es tío de Harry Potter.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre si anonadados. Los gemelos estaban estupefactos por lo que su eficiente invento les estaba haciendo escuchar. Sirius estaba pálido y miraba sin poder creérselo al visitante. Tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza de su asiento para no caer al piso de la impresión.

-Logan, muchacho. Estas… igual.- murmuró Arthur Weasley levantándose de su silla para saludar al recién llegado.

-Es mi mutación.- sonrió socarrón y correspondió al abrazo del pelirrojo. Ellos tenían casi la misma edad, pero Logan parecía ser hijo de Arthur más que otra cosa.

Sirius seguía parpadeando confuso y Remus tuvo que pellizcarle en brazo para que saliera de ese estado de ensoñación al que parecía haber caído.

-Logan, que gusto volver a verte.- dijo Remus sonriente y tambien se levantó a saludarlo.

-Lo mismo digo.- entrecerró sus ojos.- ¿Cuándo es?

-Pasado mañana es luna llena.

-¿Cómo es que estas vivo, chico?- masculló Alastor.- Todos pensábamos que estabas muerto.

-De cierta manera lo estuve.- contestó sentándose en unas de las esquinas de la mesa, junto a Bill Weasley.- Hace quince años sufrí un accidente que me tuvo sin memoria hasta hace unos meses. Pero ella ha vuelto recientemente, por eso decidí regresar. Aunque no ha sido en el mejor momento.

-Sin duda, estas en toda la razón.- suspiró Hestia Jones.

-¿Quién eres?

-Oh, deja que te presente.

Albus comenzó a presentarles a todos los miembros de la Orden que el mutante no conocía. Sirius seguía detallándolo con la mirada sin abrir la boca.

-Hubieses ido a saludarlo.- susurró Remus a su oído.

-Es… es _él_, Moony. ¿No estoy soñando?- tartamudeó.

-No.- sonrió condescendiente.- Es Logan Potter, Sirius. Tal y como lo recordamos.

-… y supongo que a Sirius Black ya lo conoces.- el animago se tensó en su silla cuando vio que los ojos de Logan se posaban en su figura. No podía creer que después de tantos años se estaba reflejando en esos ojos de nuevo.

-Si, lo conozco muy bien. ¿Cómo estas Sirius?

-B-Bien.- quiso golpear su cabeza con la mesa al escuchar su tartamudeo. Fulminó a Remus con la mirada al escuchar como dejaba escapar una risilla.- Mal amigo.- siseó.

-Los reuní esta noche porque Logan dice que quiere conocer a su sobrino. Aunque ya le advertí que eso sería muy peligroso para la seguridad de Harry.

-Podríamos traer a Harry al cuartel para que lo conozca al final de las vacaciones, como teníamos pactado.- dijo Molly Weasley.

-Tiene razón. Aquí es seguro. Podrán encontrarse y conocerse lo que quede de vacaciones hasta que el mocoso entre a Hogwarts.- masculló Alastor.

-Pero alguien debería adelantarle algo a Harry.- dijo Tonks que no apartaba la mirada del recién llegado. Le resultaba muy intimidante.

-No, que se entere cuando regrese. El mismo Señor Potter puede decírselo.- habló Diggle.

Logan bufo y se cruzó de brazos enarcando una ceja. La boca se Sirius se secó.

-Están hablando como si yo no estuviera aquí.- casi gruñó. Los demás tuvieron la decencia de avergonzarse.- Y si bien aprecio sus opiniones, me parecen totalmente estúpidas. Yo voy a conocer a mi sobrino mañana mismo y no solo eso… me lo llevo a Estados Unidos conmigo.

El efecto de esas palabras no se hizo esperar. Todos comenzaron a exclamar sus opiniones acaloradamente. Logan ni se inmutó. Solo se miró las uñas en actitud indiferente. Como si las fuertes palabras no estuvieran dirigidas a él.

-Silencio por favor.- pidió Dumbledore.- No puedes hacer eso, Logan. Ya te he dicho que Harry corre peligro.

-De hacer puedo hacer lo que se me antoje.- masculló.- Harry es mi sobrino, lleva mi sangre y, con solo presentar esas pruebas al Ministerio, puedo obtener fácilmente su custodia. Llevando el apellido Potter conmigo, me será muy fácil salirme con la mía.

-¿Y su seguridad?- preguntó Sirius, quien se había mantenido callado después de las primeras palabras del mutante.

-Con los míos estará absolutamente seguro de Lord Voldemort.- chaqueó la lengua al ver los estremecimientos. Conectó sus ojos con los de Black.- Nada va a pasarle.

-Nadie nos asegura eso.- dijo severamente Molly.

-Yo doy mi palabra y con eso debería bastarte, pelirroja.- siseó, ya lo estaban irritando.

-¿Y quienes son los tuyos, según dices?- preguntó Fletcher.

-Mutantes con poderes especiales.

-¿Qué tipo de poderes?

-Poderes como los tuyos, mi querida Nymphadora.- dijo Albus ignorando el ceño fruncido de la chica- Pero ellos solo tienen la mutación y no mutación y magia como es en tu caso.

-No logro entender.- dijo Bill.

-Nosotros podemos hacer muchas cosas. Como esto…- vio con satisfacción como los ojos de todos se abrían como platos al ver salir sus cuchillas.- Mi mutación en particular es poder sanar en cuestión de segundos, por eso, a pesar de que ya paso los 50 años, me veo como me veo.

Ahora todos lo miraban alucinados. ¿En verdad tenían más de 50? ¡Pero si parecía estar en la flor de la vida!

-Aún así creo que es peligroso que quieras sacar a Harry del país.- dijo Molly tozuda.

-Molly tiene razón, Logan. Hablamos de la magia que protege a Harry. Tú sabes que es la sangre de Petunia la que lo protege.

-¡Entonces le cortare el pescuezo y me beberé su sangre!- exclamó irritado, golpeando con un puño la mesa, que casi se parte en dos por la fuerza empleada.

-Logan entiende que…

-No me van a hacer cambiar de opinión, Remus.- siseó.- No me obliguen a hacer las cosas legalmente. Porque por ahora quiero mantener mi regreso en secreto.

-No hace falta llegar a tanto.- gruñó Moody.

-Me vine de tan lejos con el único propósito de reencontrarme con mi familia, pero cuando llego encuentro la casa donde viví la mayor parte de mi vida destruida y luego me entero de que todos mis seres queridos han sido asesinados por un loco. Harry es el último de los Potter aparte de mí y voy a cuidarlo como si fuera oro.

-Nosotros tambien lo cuidamos de esa manera.- masculló Sirius.

-Permíteme que difiera de eso.- dijo mandándole una mirada dura al animago.- Su primer error fue mandarlo con esa tipa. Todos sabemos cuanto odiaba Petunia a Lily por ser lo que era, no creo que mi sobrino la haya pasado muy bien con ella.- todos bajaron la cabeza ante eso- Y el año pasado lo dejaron participar en ese loco Torneo que desencadeno que Voldemort regresara este año y que estuviera a punto de matarlo…

-Sabemos que nos equivocamos, Logan.- dijo Arthur luciendo abatido.- Pero no por eso podemos permitir que te lo lleves, corre mucho peligro sino tiene protección mágica.

-La magia no lo es todo. Voy a llevarlo a un lugar donde no podrá ser encontrado.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos permitirte eso, muchacho.

Muchos contuvieron el aliento al ver el duelo de miradas que mantuvieron el mutante llamado _Wolverine_ y el considerado mago más poderoso Albus Dumbledore.

-Intenta detenerme.

-Está bien.- suspiró al fin el anciano.- Pero primero debemos saber si Harry está de acuerdo en irse contigo.

-Mañana mismo iré a Privet Drive numero 4.

-Si ya estas decidido, solo me resta decirte que puedes permanecer esta noche aquí y mañana yo mismo te llevare hasta la casa de los Dursley.

-No hará falta, conozco ese _perfecto_ lugar de memoria.- masculló antes de levantarse y abandonar la cocina.

-¿Qué haremos, Albus?- preguntó Moody.

-Ustedes no conocen a Logan Potter cono yo.- suspiró.- Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, es muy difícil de sacárselo.

-Más bien imposible.- gruñó Sirius.

-¿Entonces dices que vamos a dejar que se lo lleve a ese país?- cuestionó incrédula la Señora Weasley.

-Tal vez sea bueno que Harry este lejos por el momento. Nos aseguraremos que adonde vaya no sea peligroso.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Enarcó una ceja al ver a los dos pelirrojos idénticos que le sonreían inocentemente.

-Ustedes son Fred y George Weasley, me imagino.

-Veo que nos conoce… ¿usted es?

-Por favor,- bufó Logan.- se que escucharon todo. Solo espero que no anden divulgando esta información por ahí.

-Claro que no, Señor Potter.- dijo solemnemente George.

-¿Usted de donde nos conoce?- quiso saber el otro gemelo.

-Si me muestran alguna habitación donde pueda dormir se los digo.

-¡Seguro!- exclamaron alegres.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un amplio pasillo que tenía muchas puertas. Lo llevaron a la habitación que estaba al lado de la suya, esa la ocupaba Ron, pero lo iban a echar a patadas con tal de tener a ese misterioso hombre junto a ellos.

-Pase usted.- dijo Fred haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Sonriendo socarrón, entro al lugar y dejo su bolsa sobre la cama. Miró a los gemelos que lo observaban expectantes y con un brillo de travesura en sus ojos.

-Mi nombre es Logan Potter y, cuando nacieron, fui nombrado padrino de ambos.

La boca de los gemelos se desencajó.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-Entonces… ¿qué paso?- preguntó ansiosa Ginny.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos. Estuvieron largo rato hablando con su padrino y habían prometido no decir nada más allá de lo necesario a los chicos. Así que deberían pensar antes de hablar. Ese hombre les caía muy bien y no querían defraudarlo abriendo la boca.

-Dumbledore llegó acompañado de un hombre.- dijo George al fin.- Por lo que pudimos escuchar, es un nuevo miembro, pero no estamos seguros.

-Es muy poco lo que saben.- suspiró Hermione dejándose caer en la cama.

-Trataremos de buscar más información en otra ocasión.- mintió Fred.

-¿Pudieron verlo?- preguntó Ron- ¿Cómo es?

-Parece una bestia.- dijo George sonriente.- Alto, de pecho fornido, mirada muy intimidante… mucho más que la de Snape. Su pelo es negro y lo tiene algo alborotado. Es muy apuesto a pesar de todo.

-Tienes razón mi hermano querido.- apoyó Fred rodeando sus hombros con un brazo.- Particularmente creo que este nuevo miembro va a traer más de una sorpresa a la Orden.- guiñó un ojo en complicidad al pelirrojo.

-¿Seguro que no están diciendo todo?- preguntó Hermione suspicaz.

-Me lastima que dudes de nosotros…

-Sabiendo que siempre…

-Les contamos todos los chismes…

-Que podemos rescatar con nuestros inventos.

-Me gustaría conocerlo.- dijo Ginny.

-Seguro podrás hacerlo para la cena. Dijo que se iba a dar un baño e iba a la cocina para comer.

-Vamos a buscar un buen lugar entonces.- dijo Hermione.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Llegaba muy irritado. El Lord estaba tramando algo gordo y parecía que no le estaba saliendo del todo bien. Porque estaba enojado, su cuerpo y el de otros Mortífagos atestiguaban su furia. Temblaba todavía por los _Crucio_ que había recibido.

-Lo veo y no lo creo… ¿estoy viendo a nada mas y nada menos que a _Snivellus_?

Severus se detuvo en seco mientras su cuerpo se tensaba más que la cuerda de un violín. _Esa voz_, esa maldita voz pertenecía al ser que odiaba más que al Lord, James Potter y Black juntos. Ese maldito hombre **no** podía estar justo detrás de él… eso iba a terminar por desquiciarlo.

Se dio vuelta lentamente y sus negros ojos se abrieron como paltos al contemplar la figura del hombre. Este le sonreía con su fastidiosa semisonrisa socarrona, estaba cruzado de brazos y tenía uno de sus hombros apoyados contra la pared del pasillo. Oh, y, claro… tambien tenia enarcada esa estúpida ceja derecha.

-¿Tú, aquí?- siseó venenosamente.

-Oh, Severus. ¿Ese es el saludo que le das a alguien que no vez desde hace más de 15 años? Que falta de educación.

-Pensé que estabas muerto.- gruñó.

-Pensaste mal. Estoy muy vivo y he venido para quedarme. ¿No te alegra?

-No, te odio y tu presencia solo me fastidia.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad, Snivellus. ¿Vamos a cenar?

Preguntando a todos los magos porque lo odiaban tanto, Severus siguió la figura de Logan Potter tratando de fulminarlo con la mirada. Lo único que le faltaba… que ese odioso hombre se venga a unir al dueto de Merodeadores para terminar de arruinarle la vida.

-Oh, Logan. Veo que te encontraste con Severus.- Remus sonrió al ver la cara de total fastidio del pocionista que contrastaba mucho con la sonrisa chulesca del mutante.

-Si, y estuvimos diciéndonos cuanto nos queremos. ¿Y ustedes quienes son?- enarcó una ceja en dirección de los más jóvenes mientras se sentaban.

-Son mis hijos.- dijo Arthur.- Los gemelos ya me dijeron que te conocieron y este es Ronald y esta es Ginevra. Ella es una amiga de los chicos, Hermione Granger. 

-¿Ginevra? Me gusta la Ginevra.- sonrió a una ruborizada Ginny y luego se giró hacia Hermione.- No me suena tu apellido.

-S-Soy hija de muggles.- dijo tímidamente la castaña.

-Tu nombre me gusta mucho, preciosa.

-Déjalas en paz, son niñas.- le gruñó alguien entrando a la cocina.

Logan se giró y enarcó una ceja al ver la mirada fulminante que le estaba mandando Sirius Black. Remus negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Extrañaba esa posesividad que Sirius tenía con sus seres amados. Para con Logan siempre fue mucho más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa… _Padfoot_? Acabas de sonar como una esposa celosa.- picó.

-Si, claro.- bufó.- Lo único que estoy tratando de hacer es que no abuses de inocentes. Como se que estas acostumbrado a hacer.- devolvió.

-Los Potter nos caracterizamos por ser conquistadores natos. ¿Que puedo hacer?

-Podrías no tratar de conquistar a niñas menores de edad.

-Es que no se si hay mayores de edad disponibles en este lugar.

-Solo debes preguntar.

Los allí presentes miraban alucinados el intercambio de palabras, sin entender muy bien a que se debía.

-Tal vez lo haga, aunque si hay alguien disponible, tendrá que esperar a que regrese de Norteamérica con mi sobrino. Solo después podré tener una relación seria.

-Si le gustas de verdad, supongo que esa persona estaría dispuesta a esperar.

-No tengo tantas esperanzas… el tiempo puede llegar a destruir muchas cosas.

-Puede destruir o afianzar, todo depende de quien se trate.

Logan sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oh, por Merlín. Búsquense una habitación.- chasqueó Severus irritado.

-Piérdete, Snivellus.- gruñeron ambos al unísono.

-Me tienen cansado con su jueguito de palabras.- siseó.- Ambos debieron quedarse en donde estaban, éramos más felices sin ustedes.

-Me lo imagino. Tu eres feliz encerrado en tu mazmorra con sus artilugios de dudosa reputación y con tus pociones malolientes.- espetó Logan.

-Y tu un maldito arrogante, igual que todos lo de tu estirpe.

-A mucha honra.- dijo orgulloso.- Prefiero ser arrogante a ser un amargado que se unió a Lord Voldemort solo para poder vengarse de los chicos que le hacían jueguitos tontos en el Colegio.

Severus lo miró con odio mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

-No lo hice por eso…

-A mi no me engañas, Severus. Tú y todos esos idiotas querían poder para deshacerse de sus enemigos. Lo único que consiguieron es tener que matar y torturar gente inocente por un ideal que ni siquiera sentían. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, ni el rubio Malfoy, los Lestrange o el mismo Regulus estaban del todo decididos a hacer aquello, pero tuvieron que dejar de lado sus propios ideales para seguir el de sus padres.

-Lo hecho, hecho está…

-Supongo, porque cuando intentaron salirse, uno de ustedes resulto muerto. ¿O me equivoco? Fueron todos los que intentaron sacarse la marca, ¿verdad? No solo Regulus. Pero los encontraron justo a tiempo y solo el hermano de Sirius tuvo el suficiente coraje como para admitir que era lo que estaba por hacer. Lo dejaron morir como a un perro, por no admitir la verdad.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- preguntó con voz ahogada Remus.

-El día que Regulus murió descubrieron a una docena de Mortífagos tratando de quitarse la Marca Tenebrosa con un hechizo de magia antigua. El Lord llegó y todos negaron haber participado por voluntad propia, excepto ese pobre chico. Estos se salvaron,- gruñó mirando a Severus- pero a tu hermano lo mató por traidor.- terminó mirando a Sirius.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- quiso saber Ojoloco.

-Me infiltraba por voluntad propia entre las filas del Lord para recaudar información, no me fiaba de ese tipo. Gracias a eso supe que odiaba a mi familia. Si solo no me hubiese ido por la pelea que tuve con mi padre, tal vez me habrían enterado de que ese Pettigrew era un Mortífago.- gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

Un silencio tenso se instaló en el lugar. Todos miraban con algo de admiración a Logan, al saber lo que hizo sin ser mandado y solo para proteger a su familia.

-Disculpe…- la llamada tímida de Hermione hizo que todos giraran su cabeza hacia ella.- ¿Usted dijo algo acerca de los Potter?

Logan frunció el ceño y los chicos respingaron pensado que lo habían ofendido o algo. Más respiraron aliviados cuando lo vieron sonreír con esa semisonrisa suya.

-Creo que no me presente debidamente, ¿verdad?- sonrió con chulería.- Mi nombre es Logan Potter.- entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Ustedes deben tener la misma edad que mi sobrino Harry, cierto?

Parpadearon sin poder creerse lo que estaban escuchando.

-Es cierto.- dijo Bill sonriente.- Este Señor es tío Harry.

Los chicos miraron a Bill, luego a Logan que los miraba con una ceja enarcada, giraron para ver a Sirius, pero él parecía enfurruñado, sus miradas se dirigieron a Remus quien asintió sonriente. Volvieron a mirar a Logan.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Lo conocen o no?- dijo con voz grave solo para fastidiar.

-S-Si, Señor.- murmuró Ron.- Somos sus mejores amigos.

-¿Mejores amigos, eh? Me alegro de oír eso.

-¿Cómo es que nunca supimos nada de usted? Pensábamos que solo Sirius, aparte de los Dursley, era su único pariente vivo.- preguntó Ginny ceñuda.

-¿Sirius su pariente...?- enarcó una ceja mirando interrogante al animago Black.

-Es mi ahijado.- masculló.

-Entiendo. Era de suponerse, aunque supongo que te eligieron solo porque yo no estaba.

-¡Mentira! Prongs me lo prometió desde que estábamos en Hogwarts. Que yo sería el padrino de su primer hijo.- dijo indignado.

-¿En verdad crees que te hubiese elegido antes que a mi… que soy su hermano?

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Era una promesa!

-Lily me hubiese elegido a mí. Y tu sabes que lo que ella decía era ley para mi hermano.- dijo arrogante.

-Eres un…

-¡Basta! La comida ya esta servida. Dedíquense a comer.- siseó Molly enfadada.

Logan le sonrió con superioridad a Sirius antes de empezar a zamparse la cena. Ahora recordaba que Molly era muy buena cocinera.

_Por eso lo odio… este maldito siempre fue más arrogante que ese idiota de James Potter._

No hace falta decir quien pesó eso.

**Continuará…**

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**Notas de la Autora:** Espero que hayan tenido gusto de la historia de Logan, fue duro inventarla… para que me cuadre todo.

_Helena_ me preguntó si Logan era de la generación de los Merodeadores, nopes… él no era de esa… sino de la de Tom.

Bien, en el próximo chap se producirá el esperado reencuentro sobrino-tío ñ.ñ

Este fic cuenta con 14 capítulos.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	3. No estás solo

-/-/-/-

-

**En busca del pasado**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros; así como los de X-men pertenecen a MARVEL. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Luego de ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron en su vida, Wolverine recuerda retazos de su pasado y, entre ellos, quienes son sus familiares. ¿Se imaginan a Logan siendo un Potter? ¿Y viniendo a Londres en busca de su hermano y padre? ¿Que será de él al saber que Lord Voldemort ha destruido todo lo que una vez amo? Solo Albus Dumbledore le da una esperanza, al decirle que no esta solo en el mundo.

**-.Situado luego del 4to libro de HP.-**

**Parejas:** Logan Potter (Wolverine)/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (lo sé… no me peguen, es más fuerte que yo ToT) Severus Snape/Remy LeBau (Gambito) Charlie Weasley/Warren Kennet Worthington III (Arcángel) **(dedicado a mi beta ****Angeli**, Bill Weasley/Scott Summer (Cíclope) y las que vayan apareciendo ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, mucho amor y un tío y padrino bastantes posesivos. ¬¬ Esto es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no quiero quejas ¬¬.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 3: No estás solo.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**A **_**Monyk-san**_**: Este fic esta LLENO de relaciones homosexuales y FUERTES (tendrá Lemon, sexo hombre-hombre). Lo dice en las advertencias y donde dice "parejas". Lamentaría perderte como lectora, pero si no es lo tuyo… pues… deberías irte ante que te marque con una cicatriz XD**

**Para el resto que somos slasheras/os... **

**¡A leer!**

-

-¿Podemos hablar?

Logan miró por el espejo al dueño de la voz. Sirius estaba en el marco de la puerta y se veía bastante serio. Asintió mientras terminaba de acomodarse la chaqueta. Quería lucir bien para el primer encuentro con su sobrino. Aunque su cabello… no tenía remedio.

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-¿Es cierto que perdiste la memoria o solo es una treta para que no te culpemos por tu distanciamiento?- espetó sin más.

-Yo no jugaría con eso. Cuando me fui estaba enfadado, pero sabes que mi familia siempre lo fue todo para mí. Y en resumidas cuentas, yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis actos.

-Te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte… sabes que aquella noche fue solo más que sexo para ambos, Logan.- suspiró dolido.

-Tú te comportaste como si lo hubiera sido.- murmuró sin mirarlo.

-Tenía miedo. Tú eras un alma muy libre, incluso más que yo. Y se que no te hubiese detenido en tu idea de abandonar el país, luego de aquella pelea.

-Si hubieses podido hacerlo. ¿Por qué crees que no me despedí de ti? Sabía que si me pedías que me quedara… lo habría hecho.

Sirius levantó la mirada bruscamente y conectó sus ojos azules con los avellanas. Se acercaron por puro magnetismos de ambos cuerpos. El juntar sus labios y entregarse a un pasional beso fue como si fuera cotidiano para ellos. Tantos deseos reprimidos y sentimientos que, a pesar del tiempo, no pudieron olvidarse… Cierto era que, durante su perdida de memoria, Logan creyó estar enamorado de Jean Grey, pero esa era la palabra clave… _creer_… ahora sabía que nunca la amó. Su corazón siempre le dijo que estaba equivocado, porque a quien amaba realmente era a este hombre que guiaba a la cama en esos momentos.

Apoyó delicadamente el delgado cuerpo del animago sin despegar sus labios. Cuando estuvieron completamente tendidos, vagaron sus manos por el cuerpo contrario con devoción. Solo una vez se habían sentido de esa manera, fue una noche de borrachera, pero inolvidable para ambos hombres. Sirius jadeó al sentir la prominente erección sobre su vientre y descendió una de sus manos hasta poder tocarla.

-No inicies algo que no vas a poder terminar.- susurró Logan con una semisonrisa.

-¿Quién te dijo que no voy a terminar?- preguntó sensualmente.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Harry, ¿recuerdas?

El rostro del más joven perdió toda sonrisa y lo miró serio.

-No te vayas, no te lo lleves. Podemos traerlo aquí para que se conozcan.

-No, Sirius.- negó con la cabeza.- Aquí no me dejaran conocerlo como quiero. Necesito sacarlo un poco de este ambiente. Por lo que se, el chico ha vivido tensionado desde que inició Hogwarts, la idea es que se relaje hasta el inicio de curso. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros?

-Soy un convicto.- sonrió amargamente mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello azabache.- Me buscan por todos lados.

-Entonces espéranos y vendré a buscarte en nuestro Jet especial.

-¿Jet?- pregunto confundido.

-Un aparato que usan los muggles para volar. Pero el nuestro no es común. Ya lo verás.- le dio un casto beso y se intentó levantar, más el animago no lo dejo.

-¿No ta vas a ir dejándonos así, verdad?- preguntó haciendo un seña hacia su erección y la del mutante.

-No tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Qué sugieres?

La sonrisa pervertida de Sirius fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-No hacía falta que me acompañaras, Dumbledore.- masculló con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo vengo para asegurarme de que no les hagas nada a los Dursley.- dijo Albus sonriente.

-Si les hago algo no va a ser porque no se lo merezcan.- gruñó.

-Tranquilízate, Logan. No querrás que la primera impresión que se lleve tu sobrino de ti, sea que entres asesinado a sus tíos.

-Él entenderá.

Dumbledore no puedo evitarlo y puso los ojos en blanco mientras llegaban al numero cuatro de Privet Drive. Ya era de tarde y había gente fuera de las casas. Muchos los miraban asombrados, porque el anciano vestía como un muggle, pero un muggle bastante raro, ya que traía una camisa Hawaiana y pantalones blancos y anchos. Logan, por otro lado, con su ropa toda negra y su ceño fruncido, parecía una persona de dudosa reputación.

-Yo entraré solo.- siseó cuando se detuvieron frente a la cerca de la casa número 4.

-Como quieras, yo estaré en la casa de junto. Tengo a una amiga a quien visitar.- Dumbledore sonrió y se encamino hasta la casa de Arabella Figg.

-Viejo loco.- masculló. Se miró sus ropas y, luego de inspirar hondo, atravesó las cercas de la casa, caminó decidido hasta tocar el timbre. Una sonrisa de insana diversión se dibujó en su rostro al ver la cara completamente aterrorizada de Petunia Dursley.

-Veo por tu cara que me recuerdas, Petunia.

-¿T-Tu? ¿Pero como…?

-Somos _magos_, ¿recuerdas?- dijo fuerte y claro, porque sabía que esa palabra molestaba a estos humanos. La cara de Petunia palideció aun más y miró aterrorizada a los alrededores. Muchos de sus vecinos veían interesados la escena.- Déjame pasar.- gruñó.

Ella así lo hizo, más por miedo que por otra cosa. Ese tipo era muy peligroso y no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de él.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Vengo por lo que me pertenece. Nunca debieron dejar a mi sobrino con escoria como ustedes.

-¿C-Cómo te atreves?- musitó con indignación.

-Me atrevo porque eso es lo que son, son unos…

-¿Quién era Petunia?

Los ojos de Vernon se abrieron cuan grandes eran y su cara palideció al ver al hombre parado en su sala.

-¡Tu!- rugió.- ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?!

-A mi no me grites, maldito cerdo.- siseó con voz amenazante. La boca de Vernon se cerró como por _arte de magia_.- Eh venido a llevarme a mi sobrino. ¿Dónde está?

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Esa mañana habían obligado a Harry a sacar las malezas del jardín solo con una pala como ayuda. Estaba cerca de la ventana para ver si podía escuchar noticias de algo extraño que pudiera estar pasando. Se había vuelto una necesidad para él, el saber si Voldemort no estaba asesinado a los muggles ahora que estaba de regreso. Sin poder evitarlo, se sentía culpable, después de todo, era su sangre la que ese demonio había utilizado para _renacer_.

El grito de su tío lo hizo respingar, cuando giró su cabeza para ver hacia adentro, lo extraño ver como un hombre se acercaba a él con cara de enfado. Se asustó, por la pinta bien podría llegar a ser un Mortífago y él había dejado su varita en su habitación.

El mundo de Logan se detuvo cuando al fin pudo ver a su sobrino. Sirius le había advertido que no se impresionara, porque Harry era una copia exacta de James, pero que tenía los ojos del mismo color que la pelirroja Lily. Sin embargo, el poder comprobarlo con sus propios ojos hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Era como si los años no hubieran pasado y él ahora se encontraba con su querido hermano para salir a hacer alguna travesura.

Al chico ya lo estaba poniendo nervioso tanto escrutinio. Se dio cuenta de que el extraño no traía varita, pero no dejo su estado de alerta por eso. Bien podría buscar otra cosa para hacerle daño. Y Logan pudo notar el miedo en su mirada y en la tensión de su cuerpo.

-No voy a hacerte nada. Solo quiero hablar.

-Yo no lo conozco.

-Lo sé, pero quiero remediar eso. ¿Te molesta si me acerco a ti?

Relajándose un poco negó con la cabeza, no sabía porque, pero ese hombre le resultaba familiar. Sus ojos y su cabello eran muy parecidos a los de su padre James. No despegó su mirada esmeralda en ningún momento. Logan se acercó lentamente para no asustar al muchacho y se sentó en el césped, junto a él.

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó casual para no dar con el tema que lo traía allí tan rápidamente. Todos le habían dicho que tenga tacto para dar la noticia de su parentesco, esperaba estar haciéndolo bien. El no era bueno en eso de tratar con delicadeza a la gente.

-Sacar la maleza.

-¿Con las manos desnudas?

El chico se encogió de hombros limpiándose la tierra de las manos. Logan pudo notar que estaban rojas y lastimadas. Su ira hacia esos muggles creció.

-No es contra ti.- masculló al notar que el chico se asustaba por ver su ceño fruncido- Sino contra esos desalmados que se hacen llamar tu familia.- escupió.

Y a Harry ese hombre enseguida le cayó muy bien.

-¿Quién es usted?

_Wolverine_ suspiró y miró al chico. De nada servía alargar más lo inevitable.

-Quiero que me escuches atentamente, Harry. Todo lo que voy a decirte es verdad, aunque te suene ilógico. No voy a mentirte y cada palabra que salga de mi boca es totalmente cierta.

-Está bien…- asintió algo dudoso por la seriedad que vio en el rostro del otro.

-Yo soy Logan Harold Potter. Hijo de tu abuelo Harold Potter y su primera esposa, Margaritte, medio hermano de tu padre, James Potter…- clavó sus ojos avellanas en los esmeraldas, antes de agregar:- soy tu tío, pequeño.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-¿Y esa sonrisa de bobo?

-¿Eh…?

Remus sonrió tiernamente al ver la adorable sonrisa que surcaba el rostro, ya menos demacrado, de su mejor amigo. Suponía a que venía esa muestra de alegría y estaba muy contento por ello. Si solo él tuviera la oportunidad de limar viejas asperezas y retomar lo que dejo inconcluso con el hombre que amaba, podría llegar a ser tan feliz como Sirius. Pero su amor no era como Logan Potter y veía lo suyo completamente imposible. Había cosas mucho más complicadas, que el orgullo y la arrogancia, que los separaban.

-¿Has hablado con Logan?

-Si, Moony.- suspiró.- Y no solo hablamos, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.- guiño un ojo.

-Ustedes si que van rápido.- bromeó.

-Perdimos mucho tiempo por tonterías y por crueldades del destino, Remus. Cuanto antes retomemos eso que dejamos atrás, mejor.

-Pero ahora que él se va, ¿que piensan hacer?

-Me dijo que lo esperara, él vendrá por mi en algo muggle que supuestamente es muy bueno y nadie lo puede ver. Cuando se instale del todo con Harry ambos vendrán por mí para que pase lo que resta de las vacaciones con ellos allá en donde sea que vive.

-Me alegró por ti, Paddy.- lo codeó juguetonamente.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Moony? ¿No tienes a nadie en la mira?

-Tú sabes que para un hombre-lobo esas cosas no son fáciles.

-Pero en Hogwarts tú tenías muchas conquistas. ¿Por qué no puede ser igual ahora?

-Sabes muy por que, Sirius.- suspiró.- Yo ya encontré a la pareja que el lobo eligió como suya por el resto de mi vida. Solo que él nunca podrá ser mío.

-No me lo recuerdes.- gruñó.

-No puedo hacer nada…

Hubo un momento de silencio donde cada uno cavilaba acerca de sus vidas.

-Supe que Narcissa esta muy enferma, al bode de la muerte.

-Tu prima ya ha muerto, Padfoot. Antes de ayer salió la noticia en El Profeta.- murmuró. (N/A: Pobre Narcissa siempre saliendo mal parada en mis fics… ¿que quieren que haga…? Interfiere en mis planes… ¬¬)

-¿Enserio?- se giró a encararlo. Remus asintió gravemente y Black se encogió de hombros.- Bien, el mundo no ha perdido a alguien muy valioso.

-Merlín, Sirius Black, era tu prima.- reprendió.

-Mis únicos familiares, desde que me fui de casa, fueron los Potter, Andrómeda y su familia y tú, Moony.

-Aún así, deberías guardarte esos comentarios.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Entonces qué…?

-¿No piensas hacer nada?

-Que ella ya no este no cambia nada, Siri. Hay muchas más cosas que nos separan, Narcissa solo era una de ellas.

-Está bien. Solo recuerda que Logan dijo que él quiso sacarse la marca en su momento.- se levantó del sillón y miró a su amigo.- Eso tal vez quiera decir que no esta completamente de acuerdo con la ideología de Voldemort.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Harry miraba al hombre frente a sí, incrédulo. ¿Su tío por parte de padre? ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa? ¿Acaso Voldemort quería enloquecerlo?

-Puedo demostrártelo si quieres.- dijo viendo la incredulidad en los ojos del chico.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tus tíos me conocen. Ellos pueden decir si miento o no y Albus Dumbledore esta en la casa de al lado, él tambien puede decírtelo. Pero… solo mírame, ¿no me encuentras familiar?

Eso era lo que había percibido. Ese hombre tenía mucho de los rasgos Potter. Pero no podía confiarse, tener a alguien más, aparte de Sirius, a quien llamar familia era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Por qué te conozco recién ahora? Nunca antes escuche que mi padre tuviera un hermano.

-Eso fue por cosas que pasaron antes de que fueras concebido. Si tienes tiempo puedo contarte.

Harry asintió, sus tíos no estaban gritándole que se apresurara para preparar la cena, así que dedujo que tenía bastante.

-Antes que nada, debes saber que yo no soy un mago…

Una hora más tarde, cuando el sol ya estaba ocultándose, Logan Potter terminaba de relatarle a grandes rasgos todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. El porque de muchas cosas. Ahora se encontraba esperando el veredicto del chico. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le creyera, pero, por si acaso, se alegraba de que el viejo lo haya seguido, él podría hablar con su sobrino para testificar en su favor.

Harry miraba a ese hombre… no, su tío, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Aún estaba dudoso acerca de ese asunto de los mutantes, pero había muchas cosas que ese hombre le había dicho que lo orillaban a creerle. Eso sin contar que sentía una conexión bastante rara con él. Decía que no era mago, pero era la propia magia de Harry la que le hacía saber que ese que estaba frente a él era un pariente consanguíneo.

Sin poder evitarlo, muchas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del adulto. Estaba demasiado contento como para exteriorizar su felicidad de otra forma. No le importaba si el arrebato sorprendía a Logan. Tenía un familiar de su misma sangre Potter, con vida y quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos, un abrazo del que estuvo carente desde que tenía memoria. Eso si, no pudo evitar el pinchazo de culpa que sintió al acordarse de Sirius. Su padrino era muy celoso de él, pero ya hablaría con el animago para arreglar las cosas, por ahora solo quería saber más de este hombre que era un Potter como él.

-Ey, tranquilo.- dijo palmeando la espalda del lloroso chico. Estaba muy aliviado de que Harry le haya creído de buenas a primeras.- ¿Esto significa que me crees? ¿No necesitas pruebas?- frunció el ceño.- No deberías ser tan confiado… bien podría ser un enemigo.

Harry rió mientras se alejaba del mayor.

-No las necesito.- negó con la cabeza.- Algo dentro de mí me dice que no mientes. Es algo… _mágico_. Y tu actitud de ahora me demuestra que solo quieres mi seguridad, no mi muerte.

-Bueno, estoy aliviado entonces. Confieso que estaba algo nervioso. Eres tan parecido a mi hermano que me siento transportado en el tiempo.- comentó detallándolo con la mirada.

Ambos se contemplaron durante unos minutos. Su tío parecía un hombre muy fuerte y la verdad es que su figura imponía. Le había dicho que su mutación le daba una fuerza extrema y destrezas felinas, que sus sentidos estaban más aumentados de lo normal y que sanaba fácilmente. Aún recordaba el susto que se llevó cuando en medio de la descripción saco esas cuchillas de sus nudillos.

-"Wow… increíble."- había murmurado entonces.

Logan terció la boca al ver la horrible ropa de su sobrino, más esos asquerosos lentes y la extrema delgadez, lo hacían quedar como un chico sin recursos. Algo que, obviamente, un Potter no era. El se iba a encargar de poner algo de carne sobre esos huesos y comprarle un guardarropa nuevo. Porque si los Potter tenían otra cualidad fuerte más que la arrogancia, esa era sin duda, la vanidad. Y ellos tenían dinero suficiente como para poder explotar esa cualidad.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-¿Qué quieres decir…?- preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Pues… ahora que nos conocemos, que se que tengo un pariente con vida aparate de… _estos_. ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Me vendrás a visitar o algo?- tanteó.

-Por supuesto que no.- gruñó enfadado.

Harry pareció desinflarse antes esas palabras. _Claro, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad,_ se dijo gravemente.

-No voy a visitarte.- Harry sintió muchas ganas de llorar.- Porque ahora mismo nos vamos de este chiquero lleno de cerdos como ese Vernon.- masculló.- Bueno… solo si quieres venirte conmigo.

-¿L-Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto, vine desde allá con la idea de reunirme con mi familia. Y en vista que tu eres lo único que me queda, no pienso dejarte con estos muggles. Salimos en cuanto me entreguen tu pasaporte. Que será mañana a primera hora. Hice los papeles no bien me enteré de que existías.

-Pe-Pero… ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿Te lo permitirá?

-Me importa muy poco que hasta el mismísimo Merlín se oponga. Tu y yo nos vamos mañana.- espetó.

-Esto es demasiado irreal.

-Lo sé… pero no te asustes. Yo no voy a permitir que te pase nada. Adonde vamos es un lugar seguro y Dumbledore me dijo que te someterá a algunos hechizos protectores, por si las dudas.

-¿Y Sirius?

Harry enarcó una ceja ante la sonrisa… _lasciva_ que mostró su tío.

-El se nos unirá dentro de poco. Vamos a venir a buscarlo con un Jet muy especial que hay en la escuela.- comentó satisfecho.

-Oh, bien.- dijo no muy seguro de querer saber el motivo de tanta alegría al hablar de su padrino.- Pero si nos vamos mañana… ¿me tendré que quedar hoy aquí?

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo con desdén- No deseo ver a esos idiotas nunca más en mi vida. Ve a preparar tus cosas, nos vamos ahora mismo.

Tras asentir fervientemente Harry prácticamente voló escaleras arriba para meter todas y cada unas de sus cosas en su baúl. Estaba mucho más contento que la primera vez que pisó Hogwarts. ¡Iba a abandonar a los Dursley para siempre! ¡Y nada más y anda menos que para irse a vivir con su tío! ¡Un Potter como él!

-Bien.- dijo Logan mirando seriamente a Petunia y Vernon. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco al ver al relleno hijo del matrimonio, quien lo miraba como si fuera el mismísimo demonio.- Me llevo a mi sobrino. Regresaré para finales de agosto, para entonces quiero que los papeles donde me traspasan el tutoría de Harry, estén listos para ser firmados. Voy a compensarlos por haber cuidado de él todo este tiempo…- sonrió macabramente.- solamente con no… _matarlos_ por haberlo tratado de esa manera.- su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver como palidecían.- Espero nunca más volver a saber de ustedes. Y más les vale que los papeles estén correctos o sino van a saber de lo que es capaz de hacer un Potter por su familia, ¿está claro?- gruñó satisfecho al ver los asentimientos fervientes.

Un estrépito se pudo oír cuando Harry bajaba con su baúl y la jaula de su amiga Hedwig.

-Ya tengo todo listo…_tío_.- Harry sonrió, le gustaba como sonaba esa palabra para nombrar a Logan. Muy diferente de cómo sonaba cuando llamaba a Vernon.

-Bien, _sobrino_.- devolvió sonriente.- Despídete de la familia fenómeno, porque nunca jamás de los jamases volverás a verlos.

-Adiós.- gruñó, ni gracias podría dedicarle a esos que solo lo usaron como sirviente durante toda su vida.

-Vamos que ya tengo hambre.- murmuró Logan tomando el baúl del chico.

Cuando salieron a la vereda, Logan frunció el ceño mirando a ambos lados.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dumbledore me dijo que estaría en esa casa.- señaló la de al lado.- ¿Quién vive allí?

-¿Allí?- frunció el ceño confundido.- Que yo sepa allí vive la Señora Figg… pero ella es una muggle.

-En fin… que se arregle el viejo. Vámonos para Grimmauld Place en taxi. Supongo que si usamos un método muggle para trasladarnos nadie podrá atacarnos. Esos idiotas de los Mortífagos sangre pura tienen aversión por lo muggle.- masculló.

-¿Qué es Grimmauld Place?

-El cuartel de la Orden.- dijo parando un taxi.

-¿Orden?

-Si, la Orden del Fénix.- dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Chaqueó la lengua al ver la confusión en su sobrino.- ¿No sabes lo que es?

-No.- admitió avergonzado.

-Creo que hay muchas cosas que no te han dicho, sobrino. Pero no te preocupes, ahora me tienes a mí para responderte a todas tus preguntas.

Viajaron por un largo trecho hasta que al fin Harry se animó a preguntar algo que lo tenía dudoso.

-Ese lugar adonde me vas a llevar… ¿dices que es una escuela?

-Si, donde hay chicos y grandes que son como yo. En realidad es una fachada, porque es más un refugio que otra cosa. Fue creada para recibir gente de mi tipo que es discriminada y desea alegarse de los humanos.

-Ustedes sufren casi lo mismo que nosotros.

-Si, pero nosotros estamos más desprotegidos que ustedes. Y, sobre todo, la gente sabe que existimos, muy al contrario de lo que pasa en tu caso.

-¿Es bonito allí?- preguntó cambiando de tema. No quería ponerse triste ahora que la felicidad de estar con su tío lo embargaba.

-Aja, muy lindo. No tan grande como Hogwarts, pero igual de divertido. Cuenta con mucha tecnología muggle. Cuando la conozcas, te encantará.

-¿No se molestaran porque me lleves?

-El que vendría a ser el director es una excelente persona, si sabe que eres pariente mío te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

-Me muero por conocerlo. Nunca he viajado antes en avión, ¿sabes?

-Yo me encargaré de que hagas cosas que nunca antes has hecho.- revolvió su cabello.- Te lo juro.

**Continuará…**

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien allí estuvo el esperado encuentro sobrino-hijo, espero que hayan tenido gusto de ellos. No se enojen, porque el mutante no le haya hecho nada malo a los Dursley, entiendan que, pese a todo, Logan no es un asesino a sangre fría.

Y ship… Sirius y Logan ya se reconciliaron y… ¿de quien hablaba Moony? Kukuku… supongo que, conociéndome, ya se imaginarán XD

Este fic cuenta con 14 capítulos.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	4. Entre mutantes :1era Parte:

-/-/-/-

-

**En busca del pasado**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros; así como los de X-men pertenecen a MARVEL. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Luego de ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron en su vida, Wolverine recuerda retazos de su pasado y, entre ellos, quienes son sus familiares. ¿Se imaginan a Logan siendo un Potter? ¿Y viniendo a Londres en busca de su hermano y padre? ¿Que será de él al saber que Lord Voldemort ha destruido todo lo que una vez amo? Solo Albus Dumbledore le da una esperanza, al decirle que no esta solo en el mundo.

**-.Situado luego del 4to libro de HP.-**

**Parejas:** Logan Potter (Wolverine)/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (lo sé… no me peguen, es más fuerte que yo ToT) Severus Snape/Remy LeBau (Gambito) Charlie Weasley/Warren Kennet Worthington III (Arcángel) **(dedicado a mi beta ****Angeli**, Bill Weasley/Scott Summer (Cíclope) y las que vayan apareciendo ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, mucho amor y un tío y padrino bastantes posesivos. ¬¬ Esto es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no quiero quejas ¬¬.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 4: Entre mutantes (Primera parte)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Luego de mostrarle a su sobrino como debería hacer para entrar a ese lugar, cerraron los ojos y se concentraron en ver la Casa que se había convertido en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Ambos vieron como una casa se creaba de la nada entre el numero 11 y 13 de Grimmauld Place.

-Es magia.- murmuró burlón al ver la boca abierta de Harry.

Una vez dentro, una regordeta pelirroja estrechó hasta casi la asfixia al menor de los Potter. Un perro negro gruñó enfadado a esto. Logan puso los ojos en blanco y se fue directo a la cocina. Tenía mucha hambre y a él le molestaban esas muestras de amor.

-¿Y el director?- preguntó Remus entrando detrás de él.

-No sé.- se encogió de hombros.- Debe estar todavía por allá.

-¿Te viniste sin él?

-No me dijo que lo esperara.- gruñó zampándose un plato lleno de puré de papas con carne asada.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry?- su padrino fue el primero en tantear el terreno. Sus amigos y la mayoría de los Weasley estaban con él en la Sala de esa tenebrosa mansión. Todos se morían por saber cual fue la reacción del chico ante la noticia que tenía un tío.

-Perfectamente.- sonrió. De hecho, la sonrisa no se le había borrado desde que supo que Logan era otro Potter aparte de él.- Aún no caigo del todo… pero es genial. Tengo a alguien más aparte de ti Sirius.

El animago sonrió y abrazó a su ahijado. Aunque el amaba a Logan y quería a Harry como a un hijo, no podía evitar esa punzada de celos que sentía al ver el brillo en los ojos del adolescente. Meneó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos… esto era perfecto, porque ambos se iban a veneficiar con el regreso del mutante. A veces maldecía su posesividad por las personas que amaba.

-Estoy feliz por ti, Harry. ¿Vas a acompañarlo a Estados Unidos?

-Si… me muero por conocer otro país y viajar en avión.

-¿Avión?- preguntó Ron perdido.

-Ya te explique lo que era un avión, Ron.- espetó exasperada la castaña Granger.

-Bueno, perdón. Lo he olvidado.

-

**-.En la noche.-**

**-**

-Mañana te vas…- su voz sonaba apenada.

-Oh, vamos Sirius Black, pareces un niño.- dijo sonriendo socarrón.- Ya se que mi hermosa presencia se extraña a montones, pero no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver. Te prometí que vendría por ti, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero ahora que estas aquí es difícil dejarte ir.- masculló.

-Lo sé.- dijo deslizando su camisa sensualmente hasta quitársela.- Sobre todo después de la despedida que voy a darte.

El animago enarcó una ceja y vio como su amante caminaba con pasos felinos hacia él, que estaba sentado en la cama. Sin perder mucho tiempo, el mutante se tendió sobre el cuerpo del más joven y empezó a repartir besos por todo su rostro.

-Debemos silenciar la puerta.- alcanzó a gemir Sirius mientras su virilidad despertaba sobresaltada por las traviesas manos que vagaban por su cuerpo.

-Has los honores.- murmuró el otro.

Black saltó del colchón y agarró su varita de la mesa junto a la cama. Lanzó los hechizos pertinentes y enseguida su cintura fue apresaba por un fuerte agarre que lo estrelló contra la cama. No se quejó, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser poseído por ese hombre.

Se entregaron con pasión a su primer encuentro sexual desde que Logan llegara a Inglaterra. Sus cuerpos aún recordaban, por muy extraño que pareciera, la última vez que se entregaron de esa manera. Logan sabia perfectamente cuales eran los puntos sensibles de Sirius, por ello los toco, besó y chupo sin contemplaciones. No extendió demasiado la tortura, puesto que su deseo era demasiado. Así que, sin casi pedir permiso, rodeó el miembro del otro con su boca y comenzó a succionar. Sonrió socarrón al escuchar el fuerte gemido que esa acción trajo. El merodeador soporto muy poco ese estímulo y se corrió salvajemente dentro de la boca del _Wolverine_. Miró avergonzado a Logan sin poder ocultar su rubor.

-Lo siento… es que desde que entré a Azkaban que no…

-Ssshhh, está bien.- cortó la avergonzada justificación del otro.- Estamos casi iguales, yo tambien estoy a punto.

Se sonrieron y Logan se acercó a besar a Black mientras terminaba de sacar las ultimas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo. Acomodó a su amante para que lo recibiera y lo fue penetrando lentamente. El animago enterró sus uñas en la amplia espalda de su amor y se abrió gustoso, sintiendo las sensaciones que ese duro miembro causaban cuando chocaban con su próstata.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-Estas raro, Sirius. ¬¬

-¿Eh…? ¿Por qué lo dices ahijado?- preguntó tontamente mientras pestañeaba más de lo normal.

Remus casi se atraganta con su café y tosió exageradamente para poder ocultar su carcajada. Intercambió una mirada cómplice con los gemelos Weasley, que tuvieron casi la misma reacción que él.

-No sé… tu mirada tiene algo diferente.

-Será porque anoche durmió _muy_ bien.- dijo Logan burlón, entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa _bastante_ satisfecha en sus labios.

Remus y los gemelos no pudieron aguantar sus carcajadas y comenzaron a reír mientras eran fulminados con la mirada azul de un ruborizado Sirius Black. El animago se giró para reprochar al mayor, pero en cambio recibió un beso que lo dejó sin aliento. La boca de Harry y sus amigos se desencajó. Molly Weasley meneó la cabeza en señal de reproche.

-¿Hay algo que debería saber? ¬¬

-Si, que vendremos por Sirius en cuanto nos instalemos. Ahora apresúrate, que tenemos que ir por tu pasaporte.

Luego de unas extensas y llorosas despedidas, Harry y Logan partieron de la guarida de la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore le había lanzado un par de hechizos protectores, lo surtió de un traslador que lo llevaba directamente a Hogwarts y Logan le dio el numero telefónico del Colegio a Hermione para mantenerse comunicados. Snape aseguró que el Lord no sospechaba nada de que Potter iba a salir del país, ni mucho menos que Logan Potter había regresado después de tantos años.

Antes de ir al aeropuerto pasaron por el pasaporte y por ropa nueva para el chico. Para eso debieron ir al Callejón Diagon en busca de dinero para cambiar por el muggle, en Gringotts. Logan se encargó de vestirse con una túnica de mago que le prestó su novio Sirius y cubrió su cabeza con un sombrero. No quería correr el peligro de ser reconocido.

-¿Necesitarás mi llave?- preguntó Harry buscando dentro de su mochila.

-Nop, mi madre era una sangre pura y tenía su propia fortuna, la cual yo heredé toda. Tengo mi propia llave, mira.- dijo sacando una llave parecida a la suya desde sus prendas.

Un apático duende los atendió y Harry se sorprendió al ver que su tío parecía tener igual o más cantidad de galeones, sickles y knuts que él. Tomaron una gran cantidad y el chico no pudo evitar protestar al decir que él podría sacar algo de su cámara, ya que tambien tenía mucho dinero. Pero Logan denegó alegando que él le debía muchos regalos desde que naciera.

Compraron casi compulsivamente en el Londres muggle, usando las dos horas que tenían antes de que su avión rumbo a América partiera.

Llegaron al aeropuerto en un taxi siendo seguidos por algunos miembros de la Orden, por seguridad. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante su inminente primer viaje en avión. Miraba todo con ojos desorbitados, habiendo visto cosas mágicas lo muggle ya no debería de sorprenderlo, pero, sin duda, los inventos de estos lo sorprendían de igual manera que lo de los magos.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?- preguntó Logan sonriendo de lado cuando ya llevaban dos horas en el aire.

-Me siento raro.- masculló.

-Duérmete, así lo sobrellevarás mejor. Esa es mi técnica.

-¿Temes a los aviones?

-Más o menos, prefiero las escobas. No se porque, pero se me hace mejor volar en ellas.

-¿Jugabas al Quidditch?- preguntó el chico con una ansiedad casi infantil.

-Por supuesto. Yo era guardián. Ninguna quaffle entraba si yo custodiaba los arcos de Gryffindor. ¿Tú juegas?

Harry asintió fervientemente y todo el resto del viaje se la pasaron hablando de ese emocionante deporte que podían disfrutar los magos.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-Scott.- llamó amablemente Ororo. El hombre la miro desganado, él no era el mismo desde que Jean se había sacrificado para salvarlos.- Tengo que ir a buscar a Logan al aeropuerto. ¿Me acompañas?

-No, gracias Tormenta. Prefiero quedarme a lavar mi motocicleta.

-Como quieras.- suspiró.

En el gran aeropuerto de la ciudad ya los Potters la esperaban. Sonrió abiertamente al chico, abrazó al mutante para luego posar sus oscuros ojos en Harry.

-Mi nombre es Ororo Monroe. ¿Y tú eres?

-Harry Potter, mucho gusto.

Harry volvió a mirar todo con ojos desorbitados mientras se dirigían para al Escuela, para diversión de la peliblanca. Le divertía ver como ambos morenos se comportaban entre ellos. Casi se había desmayado cuando el profesor le comentó que _Wolverine_ llegaría junto a su _sobrino_. Y que este chico no era cualquier persona, sino que era un mago muy conocido en su mundo. Apenas podía creer todo lo que escuchó en esas dos horas que estuvo encerrada con el profesor Xavier. Pero ahora veía que el chico era común y corriente, casi parecía un niño que va por primera vez en su vida a un parque de diversiones. Y el brillo en los ojos de Logan la sorprendieron mucho. No solo se debía a que había encontrado a un familiar, su instinto le decía que había encontrado algo más en ese viaje a Inglaterra.

Cuando llegaron a la "Escuela para niños superdotados" Logan bufó al ver como todos los esperaban a la expectativa de algo. No dudaba de que la noticia de que iba a llegar con su sobrino se haya filtrado de alguien. ¡Si hasta el serio de _Bestia_ intentaba disimular su curiosidad!

Entraron a la Mansión y enseguida se vieron asediados por montones de ojos curiosos. Sintió tensarse a su sobrino por la alta atención que estaba recibiendo. No es que Harry no este acostumbrado a ello, lo que pasaba era que él sabía que esas personas no eran normales y no sabía como tratar con ellos.

-Hola, Logan. ¿Este es tu sobrino?- preguntó un apuesto hombre rubio y de pose aristocrática que llevaba un par de alas en la espalda- Mi nombre es Warren Worthington. Mejor conocido entre los nuestros como Arcángel.

-Soy Harry Potter.

Una vez roto el hielo, todos los chicos se fueron acercando para saludarlo. Harry se relajó, en este lugar, la curiosidad a su persona solo se debía a que era pariente de _Wolverine_ y no a que sea el reconocido niño-que-vivió. Nadie se detenía a mirarlo más de la cuenta, ni mucho menos observaban embelezados la cicatriz de su frente.

-Mi nombre es Marie. Pero puede llamarme Rouge si gustas.

Harry extendió la mano y le extraño que la chica no se la estrechara, como si lo habían hecho los demás. El rostro compungido de Rouge no le gusto nada.

-Lo siento… es que no llevo mis guantes. Mi mutación no me permite tocarte o podría robar tus energías.

-Oh.- murmuró no entiendo muy bien eso de la mutación aún. Pero si ella decía que era peligroso, mejor no arriesgarse.

-Tal vez si pueda.

Giró la cabeza y vio a un hombre de edad llegar en silla de ruedas hasta donde ellos estaban. Charles se acercó hasta los recién llegados con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-Hola Harry, yo soy Charles Xavier. Tu tío me hablo mucho de ti por teléfono anoche.

-Hola, Señor.- saludó tímidamente.

-¿Qué quiso decir con lo de recién?- preguntó interesado Bobby Drake.

-Harry Potter es un mago.- dijo tranquilamente ignorando los gestos de sorpresa e incredulidad de los presentes- Tal vez pueda crear un escudo que lo proteja de los poderes de Rouge.

Harry frunció el ceño y _Tormenta_ sonrió al ver que ese gesto era muy parecido al de Logan. En realidad esos se parecían enormemente.

-No puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.- susurró Harry.

-¿No puedes hacer magia sin varita?- quiso saber su tío.

-No la manejo muy bien. Pero podría intentarlo.

-Si es arriesgado no lo hagas, en serio, no hay problema.- dijo la chica del mechón blanco.

-Voy a intentarlo.- Ante la vista de todos los chicos, Harry cerró los ojos. Trato de concentrar toda su magia en su mano derecha y susurró un:- _Protego_.- sintió la magia recorrer en esa mano y miró decidido a la chica.- Dame tu mano.

Marie casi deja salir lágrimas de alegría cuando sintió el fuerte apretón en su mano desnuda. Los demás presentes miraban maravillados como la mutación de la chica no parecía afectar en nada al joven. Logan y Charles, sonrieron satisfechos.

-Es incrrreíble.- murmuró Kurt Wagner.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Sintió como alguien lo zarandeaba ligeramente. Abrió los ojos desganado y se encontró con que la chica que se presentara como Kitty lo miraba sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró. Más allá pudo ver como Bobby, el chico que se autodenominaba _Spike_ y _Rouge_ miraban nerviosos para ambos lados.

-Con los chicos pensamos que aún no te hemos dado una fiesta de bienvenida como se debe. Por eso te invitamos a ir de paseo.- sonrió.

-¿A esta hora?- inquirió incrédulo. Eran más de las 1 de la madrugada.

-Oh vamos, serrrá divertido.

Respingó al escuchar la voz que provenía desde el techo. Kurt lo miraba sonriente y de cabeza, con su cola ondeando de aquí para allá. Llevaba una semana en ese lugar y se podría decir que ya estaba más o menos habituado a todo. Se sentía muy feliz que todos lo hayan recibido con los brazos abiertos. Se encontró con que muchos de ellos tenían pasados casi parecidos al suyo, _casi_ porque la verdad es que su vida era una telenovela. Sin embargo, esos chicos habían vivido mucho y lo trataban como a un igual. El profesor era tambien una persona muy amable, Harry lo comparaba con Dumbledore. Aunque lo incomodaba el hombre llamado Scott Summers, su tío, con una expresión extraña, le había explicado que su prometida había muerto recientemente, por eso tenía esa actitud tan taciturna.

Los chicos eran lo que más se ocupaban de su diversión, ayudaba mucho que tuvieran su misma edad. También asistía a las clases para controlar la mutación que algunos chicos recibían, a pesar de que ellos tambien estaban de vacaciones. Además, se había encontrado con que muchos de ellos no gustaban tanto de las normas como él.

-Pero si mi tío se entera… yo no puedo salir sin su permiso.

-No nos vamos a ir por mucho tiempo.- murmuró _Spike._- Anda, acepta.

E insistieron tanto que Harry se hubo imposibilitado de negarse.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

La verdad, no se arrepentía. Ese local era muy divertido. Cuando llegaron, lo sorprendió ver que el hombre que conociera en la casa del Profesor Charles, no recordaba su nombre, pero si que su cuerpo se cubría por una armadura metálica cuando lo deseaba, era quien hacía de seguridad. El los dejó pasar no sin antes recordarles que si Logan se enteraba él no iba a alcahuetearles. Sus amigos habían asentido gravemente y Harry se preguntó el porque de eso. Recordaba que todos los chicos parecían tener un gran respeto por su tío, por no decir miedo.

El lugar se llamaba EXXIM, estaba concurrido por gente joven y se escuchaba música muy bonita. Decidió no beber nada, por si acaso. No estaba seguro si su organismo toleraba bien la bebida.

Se la pasaron muy bien y cuando regresaron a la casa nadie pareció notar su salida. Solo el tal Scott, pero no creían que él los fuera a delatar.

Días más tarde Harry se encontraba volando en su escoba ante la mirada embelezada de los demás. Warren se hallaba a su lado escuchando las reglas básicas del Quidditch y parecía muy interesado, aunque Harry dudaba que lo dejaran jugar solo porque él podía volar sin escoba.

-¡Harry!

Miró hacia abajo y vio que su tío lo llamaba, así que decidió descender estrepitosamente, solo para sonreír al ver el ceño fruncido de Logan. Se preocupaba tanto por él que ya todos decían a sus espaldas que se comportaba como una "mamá gallina".

-¿Qué pasa?

-El profesor quiere verte.- gruñó.- Está en Cerebro.

Asintió sonriente y se dirigió a ese extraño lugar esférico. Le habían explicado lo que era, algo así como un sistema que aumentaba los poderes de Charles Xavier.

-¿Me llamaba?

-Si, Harry.- sonrió.- Hace poco hablé con el director de tu colegio, Albus Dumbledore y me pidió sino podría enseñarte algo.

-¿A mi?

-Así es… tu sabes que yo puedo leer las mentes de las personas, es algo que ustedes los magos llaman la Legeremancia y la contraparte de esta es la Oclumancia. El don de cerrar la mente ante la intrusión. Crea un escudo que impide ver los recuerdos que uno guarda.

-¿Qué es lo que va a enseñarme?- preguntó confuso mientras tomaba asiento en el piso.

-Logan me puso al tanto de tu conexión con en tal Voldemort y Dumbledore me ha pedido que te enseñe a cerrar tu mente.

-Oh…

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Caminaba por un pasillo apenas iluminado, sentía el imperioso deseo de cruzar esa puerta al final del camino. Caminó lentamente mientras notaba como la puerta estaba cada vez más cerca, solo debía esturar su mano y la tocaría.

-"Hazlo."

La voz siseante paralizó todo movimiento y retrocedió inconcientemente.

-"Hazlo, ve hacia la puerta."

-"…no."

-"Ve… entra y podrás satisfacer tu curiosidad."

-"No… no… no quiero."

-"¡Ve con un demonio!"

-¡No!

Se despertó gritando por el dolor punzante en su cicatriz. Era demasiado, ardía y amenazaba con partirle la cabeza si ese dolor seguía atormentándolo sin cesar. Apenas fue conciente de cómo unos brazos lo apresaban y lo mecían mientras una voz susurraba que se calme, que todo estaba bien.

Logan había despertado sobresaltado al escuchar el grito en la habitación contigua. Allí solo dormían su sobrino junto con Bobby Drake y Kurt Wagner. Sin embargo, algo le dijo que ese que gritaba era Harry. Se levantó presuroso y corrió. El espectáculo con el que se encontró encogió su corazón. El pequeño Potter se retorcía del dolor, gritando y agarrándose la cabeza, en donde estaba su cicatriz, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kurt y Bobby solo miraban impotentes al chico sin saber que hacer. Despertarlo o detener el movimiento convulsivo de su cuerpo parecía ser imposible.

El mutante se adelantó a grandes zancadas a Harry para intentar despertarlo. Lo arrulló en sus brazos y busco tranquilizarlo como medianamente podía. Sin embargo, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas cuando pudo percibir el olor a la sangre. Separó asustando el cuerpo tembloroso y vio como la cicatriz en forma de rayo goteaba el valioso líquido rojo.

-Llamen a Tormenta.- susurró a los chicos que se mantenían a la expectativa, junto a la cama. Kurt fue quien asintió y desapareció en busca de la mutante de color.

-

**-.Al otro día.-**

-

Logan se paseaba se aquí para allá mientras era observado impasiblemente por Charles. Ororo entró al lugar luciendo contrariada.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó casi saltando hacia ella.

-Está muy bien, Logan.- sonrió tranquilizadoramente.- Solo fue una pesadilla. Lo que no entiendo es porque sangró su cicatriz.

El mayor de los Potter intercambió una mirada seria con el profesor y suspiró.

-Esa cicatriz no es una cualquiera, Tormenta. Necesitamos hablar con Harry para saber que era lo que estaba soñando antes de que comenzara a gritar.- dijo Xavier.

Harry miraba hacia la ventana. Había recibido las visitas de los chicos, pero pudo comprobar como lo miraban recelosos. Sus gritos se habían oído en casi toda la mansión. Suspiró, ahora nada volvería a ser igual. Volvía a ser un fenómeno, como en el Mundo Mágico.

-Hola, Harry.- sintió los brazos de su tío rodearlo y se dejo embargar por esa calidez que poseía. La magia de su sangre lograba tranquilizarlo como ninguna otra cosa, era tan extraño ese sentimiento que a veces lo abrumaba. Pero ahora lo agradecía, ya que estaba dejando de lado su nerviosismo.

-Hola.- musitó cohibido al ver como Ororo y el profesor lo miraban intensamente.

-Necesitamos saber que fue lo que soñaste, Harry.

El chico miró con aprensión a su tío quien apretó su hombro en señal de apoyo. Suspiró, no quería recordar eso.

-Estaba en un pasillo oscuro y al final había una puerta, sentía una necesidad imperante de abrirla y ver que guardaba. Cuando estaba cerca de ella una voz me susurró que lo haga, que entrara y que satisficiera mi curiosidad.

-¿Pudiste reconocer la voz?

Harry asintió y que se llevara la mano a la cicatriz les dijo de quien era la voz que perturbó el sueño del más joven. Logan abrazó hasta la casi asfixia al chico dejando que este escondiera su rostro en su amplio pecho.

-Harry…- llamó Charles luego de dejar que el chico se tranquilizara un poco. El mago dejó su escondite y miró al mayor.- Deberemos reforzar tus clases de Oclumancia, ¿entiendes?

-Si, profesor.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-¿Un muchacho?- _Magneto_ enarcó una ceja mirando a _Mistique_.

-Si, y él no es como nosotros, Eric. Es un humano normal.

-¿Y por qué me cuentas esto? ¿QuE tiene este humano que puede interesarme?

-¿Tal vez que llame tío a _Wolverine_?

La cara de sorpresa del mutante fue para retratar.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

-Ha pasado casi medio mes y nadie puede decirme donde esta ese maldito de Potter.- siseó venenosamente ocasionando un ligero temblor entre sus Mortífagos.- Snape, ¿aún no has conseguido sacarle nada al viejo?

Reforzando todas sus barreras mentales, Severus levantó la mirada para conectarla con la de su Señor. Los escalofriantes ojos rojos estaban entrecerrados en signo de enfado.

-No mi Señor, donde sea que esta el mocoso, Dumbledore no lo revelará. Lo único que he podido entrever en lo que dice es que Potter está fuera del país. Pero no se en cual, ni siquiera se si esta en este mismo continente.

-Bien.- gruñó.- Estate atento a cualquier cosa que pueda soltar. Es muy raro que haya decidido sacar al mocoso del país. Se que solo en la casa de esos muggles esta seguro de mi. ¿Dónde diablos pudo mandarlo, sabiendo que en cualquier oportunidad que tenga puedo descuartizarlo?

_Si supiera_, pensó sarcástico el pocionista. Él estaba la tanto de que el Lord conocía muy bien a Logan Potter, incluso imaginaba que ellos se conocieron en su época de colegio. No se imaginaba que impacto pudiera llegar a tener esa noticia para el Señor Oscuro.

-Retírense.

Los Mortífagos no dudaron en hacer los que se le ordenaba, desde que se enterara de que Potter no residía en Privet Drive número 4, Lord Voldemort estaba de un humor muy variable.

-Severus.

Gruñó molesto y se giró para encarar a su amigo. Lucius estaba bastante extraño últimamente, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo trascendental para su vida. Pero, al igual que él, el rubio era un experto en la Oclumancia y a Snape se le hacía imposible saber que pasaba por la mente del padre de su ahijado.

-Dime, Lucius.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. He tomado una decisión y voy a necesitar tu ayuda.- dijo seriamente.

Severus enarcó una ceja, extrañado y asintió.

**Continuará…**

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**Notas de la Autora:** Al fin Harry está en un lugar donde no se sentirá presionado, aunque los malosos quieren meter su cuchara ¬¬ Pero no se preocupen XD

Lucius hará un movimiento importante… con tal de estar con su lobo. Kukuku….

Este fic cuenta con 14 capítulos.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	5. Entre mutantes :2da Parte:

-/-/-/-

-

**En busca del pasado**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros; así como los de X-men pertenecen a MARVEL. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Luego de ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron en su vida, Wolverine recuerda retazos de su pasado y, entre ellos, quienes son sus familiares. ¿Se imaginan a Logan siendo un Potter? ¿Y viniendo a Londres en busca de su hermano y padre? ¿Que será de él al saber que Lord Voldemort ha destruido todo lo que una vez amo? Solo Albus Dumbledore le da una esperanza, al decirle que no esta solo en el mundo.

**-.Situado luego del 4to libro de HP.-**

**Parejas:** Logan Potter (Wolverine)/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (lo sé… no me peguen, es más fuerte que yo ToT) Severus Snape/Remy LeBau (Gambito) Charlie Weasley/Warren Kennet Worthington III (Arcángel) **(dedicado a mi beta ****Angeli**, Bill Weasley/Scott Summer (Cíclope) y las que vayan apareciendo ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, mucho amor y un tío y padrino bastantes posesivos. ¬¬ Esto es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no quiero quejas ¬¬.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 5: Entre mutantes (Segunda Parte)**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry estaba emocionado, faltando solo una semana para su decimoquinto cumpleaños por fin iban a ir en busca de Sirius Black, su padrino. Por suerte las visitas de Voldemort no volvieron a hacerse presentes en sus sueños, ya que él se esforzaba en aprender todo lo que el profesor Xavier le enseñaba. Ahora estaba entrando al esplendoroso Jet negro, sintiendo su corazón galopar salvajemente. Todos los chicos le habían dicho que era "cool" subirse en el.

Junto con su tío, lo acompañarían Ororo, Scott y Warren. La verdad era que a Harry le parecía un montón de gente solo para ir a buscar a su padrino, pero pudo ver que lo que pasaba realmente era que tenían curiosidad por conocer el Mundo Mágico. Sobre todo _Arcángel_.

La sensación era increíble, la velocidad sobrepasaba con creces cualquiera que hubiera experimentado antes y lo maravillaba que fueran invisibles. Esa tecnología era increíble. Sus amigos magos se iban a quedar con la boca abierta cuando lo vieran.

Llegaron rápidamente a la Madriguera, donde se iba a llevar a cabo el encuentro, ya que el terreno era lo suficientemente amplio como para poder estacionar el Jet negro de los hombres X. Allí ya todos los esperaban y pudo ver, complacido, como los ojos del Señor Weasley y los de la mayoría se desorbitaban al ver aterrizar la nave. Arthur parecía ser el más entusiasmado, ya que él amaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo muggle.

Ante la incredulidad de los mutantes, Logan bajó presuroso para estamparle un beso de novela al hombre que segundos antes era un gran perro negro. Harry sonrió al ver que Scott Summer mostraba una reacción desde que lo había conocido.

-Oh, eso es asqueroso. Voy a vomitar.

Se separaron mirando ceñudos a la oscura figura que salía de la casa de los Weasley.

-Snivellus… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Dumbledore me mandó.- gruñó.- No estoy aquí por gusto, Potter.

-Si no te gusta no mires, Snivellus.- espetó Sirius.

-Muérete, Black. Y llévate a ese esperpento contigo.

-Más esperpento será otro.- contraatacó fulminándolo con la mirada.

El fuerte carraspeo de Ororo los hizo recordar que no eran los únicos en aquel amplio patio. Los tres se ruborizaron y Harry fue quien, sonriendo socarrón, hizo las presentaciones.

Pasaron unas tres horas en compañía de los magos. Divirtiéndose por los comentarios ácidos que intercambiaban Severus, Sirius y Logan. Hermione y Ginny quedaron embelezadas con el mutante que simulaba un ángel. Ororo utilizo toda su paciencia para enseñarle como funcionaba el Jet a unos emocionados Arthur y Ron Weasley. Los gemelos estuvieron fastidiando a Scott porque habían visto que estaba muy serio. Lograron sacarle una que otra sonrisa genuina y la peliblanca se alegró mucho por ello.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de irse, lo hicieron con la promesa que regresarían en cuanto pudieran. Más preferentemente cuando Harry regresara para iniciar sus clases en Hogwarts. Todos los mutantes (incluido Scott) quedaron encantados con los magos y no dudaban en que les gustaría pertenecer a ese Mundo, si se llegaba a dar la oportunidad.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Mientras retozaban en la cama Sirius pensaba en como hacerle el mejor cumpleaños de su vida a Harry (Que de hecho sería el primero que le festejaban), pero las cosas se dificultaban si tenía a un mutante felino succionando su cuello y despertando su virilidad con tanto toqueteo.

-Logan… estoy tratando de pensar.

-Hazlo, ¿Quién te lo impide?- ronroneó.

-Tú y tus besos.- masculló empujándolo sin convicción.- Ya se acerca el cumpleaños de Harry… los muggles esos nunca le festejaron uno, por eso quiero hacerle uno especial.

El tema Harry bastó para que Logan se detuviera… por el momento.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

_Que me hagas el amor…_

-Una fiesta en algún local con todos los chicos de aquí, ya que no podemos invitar a los magos para que nadie sospeche…

-Mmmhhh…- murmuró al final, no muy atento a las palabras del moreno.

-

**-.Mañana del 31 de julio.-**

**-**

Esa mañana el cartero llegó con más paquetes de lo que generalmente se recibían en la escuela de Charles Xavier. Hermione Granger había hecho los honores con los magos para poder usar ese método muggle y así su amigo Harry pudiera recibir sus regalos sin el peligro de que las lechuzas fueran detectadas.

Como si fuera Navidad se levanto temprano, luego de desayunar y ser saludado por todos los miembros de la casa donde residía se dispuso a abrir sus regalos. Cuando estaba por abrir el libro, que seguro su mejor amiga le enviaba fue flanqueado por Bobby y _Spike_, sus sendas sonrisas maliciosas no le dieron buena espina.

-¿Si…?

-Tu padrino y tu tío nos han dicho que van a festejarte el cumpleaños en el local que fuimos la última vez…

-Así que es nuestro deber enseñarte a bailar… esta vez no aceptaremos un no como respuesta.- agregó Spike.

-Yo seré tu pareja.- dijo Kitty apareciendo de repente.

La cara de Harry se horrorizó.

-

**-.En la noche.-**

-

Harry en verdad lucía muy apuesto, el tener a Sirius Black, Logan Potter y la mayoría de los residentes de la Escuela preocupados por su aspecto, que no le permitían vestir como estaba acostumbrado. Lo primero que había hecho su tío fue desaparecer las gafas para reemplazarlas por lentes de contacto. Esta noche lucía unos apretados pantalones de cuero negro con una camisa blanca casi transparente, encima de eso un saco de corte ¾ del mismo color del pantalón. Su cabello estaba _algo_ dominable esa noche, todo gracias a los esfuerzos combinados de Rouge, Tormenta y el mismo Sirius.

Notaba que los chicos y chicas lo miraban entre, extrañados, divertidos y… no, mejor no pensar en eso, le daba mucha vergüenza. Llegaron al lugar de la fiesta donde fueron recibidos demasiado calurosamente por el dueño del lugar.

-Pareciera como si ya hubieran estado aquí… ¬¬

-¿Qué dice, Señor Logan? Eso no es verdad.- dijo tal vez muy apresuradamente Kurt.

_Wolverine_ frunció el ceño y miró en dirección a su sobrino y los miembros más jóvenes del grupo. Disimuladamente ellos evitaron su mirada.

-¡Oh, vamos!- Sirius palmeó su espalda.- Como si tú nunca te hubieras escapado de Hogwarts para ir de parranda. ¿Debo recordarte que el pasadizo que se dirige a la Casa de los Gritos se lo enseñaste tú a James?

Aquello termino con la perorata de "Debes comportarte bien" que Logan estaba por soltarle a Harry. Se dedicaron a acomodarse y tratar de pasarla bien y divertir al festejado. Se la pasaron estupendamente. _Tormenta_ tuvo que carraspear varias veces para "refrenar" las _demostraciones_ de cariño entre Logan y Sirius. Cierto, los chicos ya no eran unos niños, pero tampoco era como para montar un espectáculo XXX frente a ellos. Harry no sabía que su padrino fuera tan pasional. Decidió no mirar en toda la noche hacia ellos, no podía evitar ruborizarse cada vez que los veía.

En un momento de la noche se aparto de todo el ruido que estaban haciendo, para recurrir al llamado de la naturaleza. Frente a la puerta del baño una rubia despampánate, con un apretado traje azul, lo miró intensamente. Eso, lejos de avergonzarlo o ponerlo feliz, le dio mala espina. Sería su instinto Gryffindor de preservación. Apresuro las cosas y cuando salió la rubia ya no estaba sola. Un castaño que jugaba constantemente con un encendedor lo miraban de manera extraña. Lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien lo apresaba por la espalda y como la oscuridad le daba la bienvenida.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-Hola, pequeño.

Parpadeó para enfocar bien. Sus lentes de contacto estaban en su lugar, pero por tenerlos mucho tiempo puestos, tenia irritados los ojos. Pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre mayor que parecía ir vestido con una túnica de mago, el chico del boliche estaba a su espalda y…- se ruborizó- una mujer _desnuda_ de piel azul lo miraba con sus raros ojos amarillos.

-Hola…- murmuró. Recién ahí de dio cuenta de que estaba atado y que esas personas no le sonaban de nada. Frunció el ceño.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Magneto y solo deseo intercambiar unas palabras contigo Harry Potter.

-¿Me puede desatar?

-Solo si prometes quedarte quieto y no intentar escaparte.

-Ni siquiera se donde estoy… ¬¬- gruñó.

_Magneto_ rió divertido mirando al chico.

-Te pareces mucho a tu tío. No sé si eso es bueno o malo.

-Será malo para usted, cuando se entere de que me tiene aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

-

**-.Mansión de los Hombres X.-**

-

-¡Ese maldito Magneto! ¡Cuando lo encuentre voy a matarlo!

-¡Sí y yo te ayudaré!

_Tormenta_ puso los ojos en blanco y le mandó una mirada exasperada al profesor. Scott se mantenía impasible en un rincón. Warren parecía un tanto acongojado al ver la furia del animago y mutante parientes del chico Potter. Algo muy parecido pasaba con los más jóvenes.

-No estamos seguros de que haya sido él, Logan.- habló tranquilamente el profesor.

-¡Claro que fue él! ¡El maldito olor de esa arpía estaba por todo el lugar! ¡Puedo reconocer ese olor de entre muchos!- rugió.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué?

La aparente pregunta inocente de su novio pareció aplacar un poco sus humos. Lo reconocía por cierto encuentro en una carpa que había tenido con la metamórfaga, no hace mucho tiempo. Pero eso no podía decírselo a Sirius… sabía muy bien lo celoso que era el pelinegro-azulado.

-Eso no es importante ahora.- masculló fulminado con la mirada a Kurt que había sonreído de lado- Lo importante es recuperar a Harry. ¿Qué haremos, Charles?

-Esperar, sabes que donde sea que este no puedo encontrarlo. No creo que quiera a Harry para hacerle daño. Eric no es así.

-¿Esperar?- Sirius miraba incrédulo al más viejo.- Mis experiencias con Harry lejos de conocidos no es muy buena. No puedo quedarme tranquilo sin saber donde esta mi ahijado.- sin esperar más sacó su varita- ¿Dónde está la lechuza de Harry?

Todos los presentes parpadearon mirando sin entender al hombre.

-Claro, la lechuza.- Logan sonrió abiertamente y le robo un rápido beso a su novio antes de salir del lugar.

Minutos más tarde, la blanca lechuza venía en el brazo de Logan. Ella voló hasta llegar donde Black y lo miró expectante. El lanzó un hechizo localizante sobre el ave y luego murmuró:

-Encuentra a tu amo, pequeña. Cuando sepas donde está, quédate a su lado y nosotros iremos allí para rescatarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos miraron sorprendidos como ella ululaba en asentimiento y desplegaba sus alas para ir en busca de su amo.

-¿Ella lo encontrará?- preguntó sorprendida _Rouge_.

-Claro, las lechuzas mensajeras tienen esa sorprendente habilidad.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

-

Luego de una exhaustiva y aburrida charla con el tal _Magneto_, Harry fue llevado a una celda, con la promesa de que lo devolverían a su hogar dentro de muy poco. La verdad es que no pudo decirle demasiado al Señor ese, porque de los planes de Charles Xavier él sabía muy poco. Solo le contó lo de su parentesco con Logan y como se conocieron. Sobre su vida en el Mundo Mágico no relato nada, si bien notaba que ese hombre era mutante como su tío, uno nunca sabía donde podría encontrarse con un partidario de Voldemort.

Un fuerte estruendo lo distrajo de su tarea de practicar la Oclumancia. _Ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer…_ Giró su cabeza, un sonriente y extraño hombre le devolvió la mirada. Venía vestido con un traje de cuerpo entero oscuro ajustado y llevaba un gran saco marrón que casi tocaba sus tobillos. Lo espanto un poco el comprobar que sus pupilas eran rojas, pero la sonrisa amable que tenía le hacia recordar la de su padrino.

-¿Si…?- preguntó al notar que el extraño no le hablaba.

-Oh.- sonrió radiante.- Excuse-moi no me he presentado, ¿vegdad?

Harry se sentía en una dimensión paralela, primero ese Señor que no conocía de nada lo mandaba a secuestrar. Luego la mujer de azul desnuda.- volvió a ruborizarse- y ahora este hombre que le sonreía de esa manera muy parecida a la de su tío y padrino. Estaba seguro que estaba frente a un conquistador nato. Tsk, que atino tenía para meterse en problemas.

-Me llamo Remy LeBeau. Un gusto el _conocegte_ _Haggy_ Potter.- el hombre de unos 28 años le extendió una mano y él la aceptó dudoso. Aún no sabía porque había irrumpido así a su celda.- Te preguntarás que hago aquí, _Haggy_. ¿Puedo _llamagte_ por tu nombre, verdad?- asintió algo inseguro.- Oui, bien… tu puedes llamarme Gambito si lo deseas.- guiñó un ojo.- Como te decía, he venido a _rescatagte_. Aunque, yo fui quien te trajo aquí en primer lugar. Lamento lo del golpe en tu cabeza, pero _ega_ necesario.- _Pues no parece muy arrepentido por mi chichón_, pensó cada vez más confundido. Así que fue él quien lo había agarrado por detrás y noqueado.- He trabajado con Magneto por algunos años y ya no deseo hacerlo, he decidido _reformagme_, petit. Y tú vas a ser mi _cagta_ de presentación.

-No entiendo.- admitió sincero.

-Sé que tienes familia que espera ansiosa que vuelva con ellos.- se agachó para cortar las cadenas que sostenían una pierna de Harry con una… carta.- Desde hace mucho tiempo que quería conocer a los hombres X y _unigme_ a ellos. _Dejag_ todo esto atrás… robar ya no es _divegtido_.- suspiró abatido.- Solo _espegaba_ una ocasión especial y tú me has venido como anillo al dedo.

-¿Ósea que me va a llevar con mi tío alegando que quiere cambiar?

-¡Excelente!- golpeó la nariz del más joven con un dedo.- _Eges_ muy perspicaz. Entonces… ¿estás listo paga irte?

-¿Cómo se que no es una trampa? ¿Que no me vas a llevarme a un lugar peor?

-¿Te serviría que te de mi palabra de que solo _quiego_ _llevagte_ donde Wolverine sin hacerte daño?

El moreno vio tanta sinceridad en el hombre de cabello castaño que no tuvo de otra opción que aceptar el trato.

Ya atardecía cuando Harry y _Gambito_ caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad. Fue entonces cuando el adolescente divisó una blanca ave que bajaba apresurada hacia donde estaba. Hedwig ululó feliz y se poso es su hombro. Contentó rascó su cabeza recibiendo un picotazo amistoso por el acto.

-¿Una amiga?

-Si, se llama Hedwig.- frunció el ceño.- Es raro que este fuera de la mansión a estas horas, generalmente caza de noche.

Remy se encogió de hombros y apremió al muchacho para que tomaran el subte que los llevaría el barrio donde estaba ubicada la Escuela. Guiñó un ojo a todas aquellas personas que veían extrañados a la lechuza en brazos de Harry. Lamentaba bastante tener que haber dejado todas sus cosas en la guarida de _Magneto_, pero si empacaba iba a despertar muchas sospechas y ya tenía demasiado con que esa preciosa de piel azul lo mirara de mala manera. Tenía suerte que últimamente anduviera buscando un gran reto (preferentemente de su propio sexo) para un romance… que si no. Sonrió lujurioso.

-Entonces… ¿Eres francés?

Solo faltaban minutos para que Logan empezara a treparse por las paredes y que Sirius comenzara a hechizar a cualquiera que tuviera enfrente. Por suerte, en esos momentos el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de alguien. Bobby fue quien se apresuró a atender ya que la tensión del ambiente no le agradaba nada. No supo si alegrase o asustarse al ver que Harry estaba allí… acompañado de esa persona.

-Hola, Bobby.- Harry sonrió entendiendo la mueca desconcertada del mutante del hielo.- ¿Y mi tío y Sirius?

La respuesta a su pregunta estaba estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo casi asfixiante. Logan, gracias a sus sentidos aumentados, había escuchado y percibido la presencia de su sobrino y, prácticamente, corrió hasta la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?- fue la pregunta alarmada de su padrino.

Logan no hablaba solo estaba mandándole la peor de sus miradas a _Gambito_, quien sonría irónico al ver al bruto y gruñón de _Wolverine _comportándose de esa manera. Aunque, debía admitir que esa mirada estaba haciendo mella en su entereza. Los ojos del mutante Potter echaban chipas, sus labios estaban crispados y de los puños se asomaban las cuchillas prestas a salir.

-Explícate.- siseó Logan separando lentamente el cuerpo de Harry y mirando amenazadoramente al francés.

-Él me salvo.- se apresuró a decir el moreno al ver el "Peligro" en todas las señales corporales que mandaba su tío.

-Si, traje al chico paga pedir asilo en este lugar. _Quiego_ dejar atrás la vida de bandido… deseo _seg_ un Hombre X.

-

**-.Tiempo después.-**

-

-¿Qué haces?

Kurt miraba curioso como Harry mordía nerviosamente su pluma mientras miraba ceñudo un libro bastante grande.

-Mi tarea de Trasfiguraciones.

-Oh…

Harry suspiró y sonrió al mutante azul. Pudo notar que Scott leía no muy lejos de allí. Ese hombre parecía estar más recuperado desde que él llegó. Él creía que las constantes puyas de su tío, padrino y _Gambito_ hacia Summers eran para fastidiarlo, pero luego comprendió que lo hacían para sacarlo de ese estado abatido en el que se había sumergido. Él moreno de lentes rojos había comenzado a responder a sus comentarios ácidos. Y eso lo alegraba, aunque a veces pensaba que estaban a dos frases de recibir el potente rayo rojo que despedían los ojos de _Cíclope_.

-¿Quieres saber que es la Transfiguración?

Tras recibir el asentimiento vigoroso, Harry volvió a suspirar. Ese Wagner era muy curioso.

-Logan, aquí no… alguien podría vernos.- la protesta no pareció muy convincente, ya que mientras hablaba, Sirius ofrecía su cuello para que el mutante tuviera más piel para besar.

-Nadie anda a estas horas por la cocina.- gruñó descendiendo sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón de su amante.

El sonido de la puerta de la heladera abrirse los hizo separase sin prisas. Remy tenía metida su cabeza dentro. Extrajo una botella con agua y miró a la pareja.

-Oh, _pog_ mí no se detengan.- murmuró con los ojos brillantes, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-No vamos a satisfacer tu vena voyeur.- masculló Logan arrastrando consigo al animago, que sonreía socarrón. A él no le hubiese importado… con tal que no fuera su ahijado el voyeur…

La urgencia del mayor de los Potter parecía ser mucha, porque no bien entraron a la habitación que compartía con Black, lo estrelló contra la pared y se arrodilló frente a él. Extrajo presuroso aquello que hacía hombre a su amor y empezó a chupar. Sirius jadeó al sentir al ansiosa boca rodear su virilidad y enterró sus manos en el cabello negro guiando a Logan a aumentar el ritmo del sexo oral.

Luego del orgasmo del mago, caminaron hasta caer en la cama. Se deshicieron presurosos de sus ropas y Black no tardó en sentir dentro suyo el miembro de Logan. Él ha sido el único hombre que lo ha poseído de esa manera. En las veces anteriores, con sus otros amantes, siempre había sido el dominante. Pero con _Wolverine_ era diferente, él era muy… macho como para ser el pasivo, no que es quejara, Logan Potter sabía como enloquecerlo de placer y hacer que gritara como un poseído cada vez que hacían el amor. El animago esperaba que en el futuro, cuando su relación madurara, su amor lo dejara adentrarse en él. Aunque fuera una vez… para poder afianzar su posesividad por él, sabía que Logan era virgen en ese sentido y que Sirius fuera el primero, iba a demostrar que tan grande era el amor que se tenían. Sin embargo, por ahora el animago iba a aprovechar al máximo a ese semental que tenía por amante. Merlín… que buenos eran los Potter para complacer a sus parejas.

-Remy… ¿has visto a mi padrino?

La sonrisa lujuriosa del mutante de pupilas rojas no le gusto nada.

-Creo que debe estar probando la _gesistencia_ de la cama con tu tío.- comentó.

-Oh…- murmuró ruborizándose hasta las orejas, salió pitando del lugar antes de que el mutante le saliera con otros de sus comentarios de doble sentido.

A los lejos puedo escuchar la carcajada atronadora de _Arcángel_, la risa simulada por tos de _Spike_ y hasta pudo ver una semisonrisa en el rostro de _Cíclope_.

_Esos dos ya parecen conejos… tsk._

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-¿Ósea que los Dursley te van a traspasar la tutoría?

-Si, mañana tengo que estar en Londres para ir al juzgado de menores y firmar los papeles. Ya mande hace unas semanas los papeles donde compruebo que soy un Potter y que tengo los recursos suficientes como para hacerme cargo de él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mientras Harry este en Hogwarts?- preguntó acurrucándose en sus brazos.

-Conocerlo mejor.

-No entiendo.

-Dumbledore me ha dado permiso para vivir en Hogwarts, Sirius. Me voy a ir este año a vivir allí para pasar mayor tiempo con él.

-Oh…- murmuró entristecido.- ¿Y yo?

-Tenía pensado llevar a mi mascota conmigo… ¿Conoces a Snuffles?

Sirius se separó del abrazo y volteó a ver al hombre mayor con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

-Sip.- asintió volviendo a acomodar a Black entre sus brazos. Apoyó el mentón en la cabeza negra-azulada y aspiró su aroma.- Puede haber peligro en que te reconozcan, lastimosamente hay Mortífagos que saben de tu condición de animago ilegal, pero si estas conmigo nadie podrá decir nada. Y si lo hacen… tendrán que vérselas con este Potter mutante.- gruñó.

-¿Entonces viviremos todo el año en Hogwarts en una habitación especial?

-Aja, una que esta cerca de nuestra ex Torre. Todavía no se lo he dicho a Harry. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-De mi boca no saldrá nada.

-Claro… porque tengo planes mejores para tu boca justo en este momento.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Harry esperaba ansioso la llevada de su tío. Dumbledore le había dado un traslador especial para que llegara a Londres rápidamente, ese día se llevaría a cabo el traspaso de tutoría, estaba preocupado por saber que había decretado el juzgado. Sirius y Ororo observaban divertidos su nervioso andar. Levantó su vista al escuchar abrirse la puerta del comedor y vio como _Wolverine_ entraba.

-Listo, sobrino.- dijo Logan con una radiante sonrisa y enseñándole un papel la chico- Soy oficialmente tu tutor hasta tu mayoría de edad.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre el otro para que compartieran un abrazo. Los ojos de Logan brillaban emocionados, sin embargo él no era un hombre de fácil llorar, así que solo se dedico a consolar al lloroso cuerpo de su sobrino. Sabía por Sirius y por algunas cosas que el profesor le dijo, todo lo que su querido Harry había vivido con los Dursley. Todos esos años de abusos, maltratos físicos y psicológicos se terminaban a partir de ahora. No le importaba la dichosa protección de la sangre de Petunia, Voldemort no iba a tocar al chico mientras él estuviera con vida.

-Hay otra cosa que debo decirte, Harry.- murmuró separando al chico de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?- susurró secándose las lágrimas. Ahora era consiente del espectáculo que estaba dando frente a todos, pero es que estaba tan contento que no había podido evitar eso.

-Le pedí a Albus si podía dejarme permanecer más tiempo contigo y él accedió. Me voy contigo a Hogwarts este primero de septiembre.

Harry miró alucinado a su tío mientras una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

-Y no solo él. Snuffles también va.

Sirius se acercó para revolver el pelo de su radiante ahijado, contento de ver tan alegre a Harry y, sobre todo, de poder pasar tiempo con las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

-¿Quién es Snuffles?- preguntó Warren ceñudo.

Ante la incredulidad de todos, Sirius Black se transformó en un gran perro negro.

**Continuará…**

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**Notas de la Autora:** Je… como vieron no era mucho de preocuparse lo de los mutantes malosos, solo estaban curiosos XD

Me costó mucho hacer el acento de Gambito, sobre todo porque odio a la Flema (Fleur Delacour) y esto me recordaba a ella. Pero amo a este mutante y no podía dejar de hacer el acento francés XD

¡¡¡En el próximo ya estarán en Hogwarts!!! Y comienza el romance mutantes-magos ñ.ñ

Este fic cuenta con 14 capítulos.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	6. Sorpresas en 5to Año

-/-/-/-

-

**En busca del pasado**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros; así como los de X-men pertenecen a MARVEL. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Luego de ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron en su vida, Wolverine recuerda retazos de su pasado y, entre ellos, quienes son sus familiares. ¿Se imaginan a Logan siendo un Potter? ¿Y viniendo a Londres en busca de su hermano y padre? ¿Que será de él al saber que Lord Voldemort ha destruido todo lo que una vez amo? Solo Albus Dumbledore le da una esperanza, al decirle que no esta solo en el mundo.

**-.Situado luego del 4to libro de HP.-**

**Parejas:** Logan Potter (Wolverine)/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (lo sé… no me peguen, es más fuerte que yo ToT) Severus Snape/Remy LeBau (Gambito) Charlie Weasley/Warren Kennet Worthington III (Arcángel) **(dedicado a mi beta ****Angeli**, Bill Weasley/Scott Summer (Cíclope) y las que vayan apareciendo ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, mucho amor y un tío y padrino bastantes posesivos. ¬¬ Esto es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no quiero quejas ¬¬.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 6: Sorpresas en el 5to año.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Qué es eso?

Harry suspiró pasivamente enrollando el pergamino que tenía en la mano. Kurt le devolvió la mirada, ansiosa.

-Es una carta de mi colegio, donde me dicen que materiales debo llevar para este año empiezo mi quinto año.- sonrió.

-Oh… o sea que ya te vas.

-Si, muy pronto. Por cierto,- se giró hasta donde su tío miraba ceñudo unas ranas de chocolate que le había enviado Remus.- ¿Dónde voy a comprar mis materiales?

-En el lugar que lo compran todos los alumnos que van a el Colegio Salem, ya se donde está, iremos esta misma tarde.

-

**-.31 de agosto.-**

-

-Bien creo que tenemos todo. Tormenta ya nos esta esperando en el Jet junto con gafas, apresúrense.

-Oui, vamos.

Logan enarcó mirando interrogante el mutante castaño. Este solo le sonrió de manera socarrona antes de ajustarse mejor su mochila al hombro.

-¿Me explicas esto?

-Yo voy con ustedes, me aburro aquí y quiero conocer el famoso Mundo Mágico del que _Haggy_ me ha hablado. Él me dijo que no había problemas.

El chico respingo al ver la mirada enfadada de su tío.

-Le dije que podría venir solo si tú dabas la autorización, yo nunca lo invite a que viniera por que si.- se defendió rápidamente.

-Oh, vamos, ¿que daño les hace uno más? Yo también pensaba en ir más adelante.- Warren sonrió rodeando el hombro de Harry con unos de sus brazos.

-Tengo que pedir autorización para eso.- masculló Logan.- No pueden venir solo porque se aburren.

-No creo que el director se enoje porque llevamos uno más.- dijo Sirius apareciendo con sus cosas.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

_Wolverine_ gruñó su asentimiento y los cuatro subieron al Jet luego de unas calurosas despedidas por parte de los alumnos del Colegio para niños Superdotados. Viajaron en relativa calma hasta la Madriguera, allí los recibieron un sonriente Bill Weasley acompañado de Remus Lupin, quienes serían los encargados de llevarlos hasta la Mansión Black.

Una vez en el tétrico lugar, muchos observaron curiosos al nuevo visitante y, sobre todo, la nueva apariencia del niño-que-vivió. Ginny pareció ser la más contenta con ese cambio. Aunque el porque de ellos distaba mucho de ser lo que la mayoría pensaba.

-Así que… ¿ustedes son los magos?

Los más jóvenes, quienes estaban dando un tour por la casa a Remy, asintieron. Caminaban hasta buscarle una buena habitación por esa noche cuando un enfurruñado Severus Snape les interrumpió el paso cuando salía de la suya.

-¿Y éste quien es?- espetó sin más.

-Eh…- Ron carraspeó incómodo.- Es amigo del tío de Harry.- Severus no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar eso.- Viene para asistir a Hogwarts junto con el Señor Logan y Sirius.

-¿Qué?- eso no lo sabía.- ¿El pulgoso y el insoportable van a asistir al colegio?

-Si.- musitó Hermione.

_¡Voy a matar a Dumbledore!_

-Excuse-_moi_, creo que no hemos sido presentados.- Gambito sonrió encantador mientras sus ojos brillaban. Ese hombre tenía algo que lo intrigaba, y cuando algo intrigaba a este mutante él no paraba hasta descubrir que era.- Soy Remy LeBeau. Un gusto _conocegte_.

Severus frunció el ceño al ver la mano extendida. Su corazón dio un brinco al ver el extraño brillo en los ojos de ese apuesto hombre. Meneó la cabeza. _¿Que idioteces estas pensando, por Merlín?_ Le mandó la más fría de sus miradas a Remy.

-El gusto es todo suyo.- siseó antes de rodearlos y desaparecer por unos de los tantos pasillos de la casa, con un ondeo de túnica.

-Eh… sentimos eso, Señor. El profesor Snape es un tanto… _especial_.- trató de disculparse Hermione.

-No te preocupes.- Remy sonrió antes de guiñarle un ojo.- Estoy acostumbrado a tratar con personas como él. Y puedes llamarme, Gambito, _cherie_.

_Sabía que no me iba a arrepentir de venir a este mundo. Severus Snape…,_ saboreó su nombre en la mente antes de seguir a los chicos.

-

**-.1 de septiembre: Estación de trenes King's Cross.-**

-

Estaban esperando al arribo del tren. Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody y Nymphadora Tonks estaban junto a los chicos para proteger al joven Potter. El perro negro llamado Snuffles corría de aquí para allá contento de estar allí y absorbiendo el aroma del lugar mientras los recuerdos del pasado lo llenaban.

-Mira, es Malfoy.- espetó Ron.- Hermione dice que a él lo hicieron prefecto como a nosotros.

Harry miró hacia allí, justo en ese momento Draco volteó para ese lugar y su rostro mostró sorpresa. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, vagó su mirada por Ron y Hermione y ahora su cara mostraba clara incredulidad. Aquello debería ser por el aspecto cambiado de Harry. Sus lentes ya no estaban, su cabello estaba más arreglado y las ropas que llevaba lo hacían verse muy hermoso, tanto que no solo Draco Malfoy lo miraba de esa manera, muchos que lo habían reconocido no podían dar crédito a los que sus ojos veían.

-¿Qué pasó, San Potter?- siseó.- ¿Intentando dejar de ser el indigente que solías ser vestido como muggle? ¿O es que quieres llamar más la atención de lo que tu fama te permite?

Draco sonrió con desdén y sus gorilas soltaron risillas estúpidas.

-¿Pero que es lo que ven mis ojos?- Logan Potter llegó trayendo a un enfurruñado perro negro, fuertemente agarrado por la correa.- ¿Los magos se clonan?

-Eh…

-Draco, es hora de irnos.

-Oh, no puedo creerlo.- la voz sonaba llena de sarcasmo.- ¿_Lucy lu-lu_?

Lucius Malfoy se congeló en su lugar sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Lentamente se giró para posar sus plateados ojos en la figura que le estaba sonriendo burlona. _Oh por Salazar. Él no… este odioso hombre no puede estar aquí._

-Tú…

-_Lucy_…- fingió pesar.- ¿Así es como saludas a un viejo amigo que no ves desde hace mucho?- los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos al ver como ese hombre _achuchaba_ a su padre.- Se que tú y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos, pero… awww... ¿puedes creer que extrañaba tu forma de arrastrar las palabras? ¿Tu inmaculado pelo teñido, tu piel pálida como un vampiro y tu exótico gusto por los lobos?

Esas ultimas palabras tensaron por completo al mayor de los Malfoy, fulminó a Logan con la mirada y lo apartó bruscamente.

-Suéltame.- siseó.- ¿Y como es que estás vivo?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que estaba muerto?- hizo un puchero.- Si estoy bien vivo. Y ya puedes ir diciéndoles a tus _amiguitos_ y a ese que dice llamarse _Lord_ que estoy aquí para defender lo que amo.- sus ojos avellanas se entrecerraron, su voz era dura.

-Wow… que pelo tan rubio. Es casi igual al de _Togmenta_.- Remy chifló embelezado.

-Es teñido.- espetó Logan recobrando su porte normal.

-La verdad que lo _pagece_. En fin… te buscaba porque el _encantadog_ castaño de ojos dorados dice que ya tenemos que _entrag_.- sonrió libidinoso.

-¿Remus está aquí?- Lucius fue conciente de la pregunta cuando esta ya salió de su boca. Quiso morderse la lengua, ya se veía venir un comentario por parte de ese idiota al ver la sonrisa que le dedicó.

-Por supuesto, tu sabes… a los Gryffindors nos gusta estar en manada y hacer _de todo_ juntos. No se si sabes lo que te quiero decir.- guiñó un ojo.- Él, al contrario de ti, si me dio una _calida_ bienvenida.

El doble sentido de esas palabras no pasó desapercibidas para el rubio mayor. Sus labios se crisparon y sus ojos grises lanzaron chispas en dirección del mutante. Era evidente los celos y Logan enarcó una ceja al notarlo.

-¿Así que… donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan?- no pudo evitar preguntar, irónico.

-Muérete, idiota.- siseó antes de jalar a su anonadado hijo hasta otra parte de la estación.

-Éste Lucy.- rió. Bajo su mirada y vio como los ojos del perro brillaban divertidos. _Así que tu también lo notaste_, pensó guiñando un ojo al can.- ¿Vamos, no?

Se giró para entrar al tren, Harry y sus amigos lo siguieron sin poder llegar a entender lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Quién era ese, padre?

-Ese…_ser_… es Logan Potter.

-¿Po-Potter?- la incredulidad en su voz era mayúscula.

-Si, ese es tío de tu _querido_ compañero de año. Primer hijo de Harold Potter, medio hermano de James… y este Potter, hijo, es el peor de todos. Así que no le busques. ¿Me escuchaste?

-Si, padre.- escucharon el pitido el tren y Draco tomo sus cosas.- Eh… papá.- carraspeó.- ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo acerca del profesor Lupin?

El rubio respingó al ver la furia en su padre.

-Si.- siseó.- Tendré que adelantar mis planes.- miró a su hijo.- No hagas nada que puedo entorpecerlos, Draco.

-No lo haré, padre.- dijo seriamente.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-Me aburró.- Remy gimió y salió del compartimiento.

Logan estaba casi igual, solo se entretenía acariciando la cabeza de Snuffles. Harry estaba a su lado luciendo también aburrido. Compartían el lugar con una rubia bastante extraña llamada Luna Lovegood. Además de Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley.

-Entonces…- se escuchó una voz.- ¿Usted es mutante?

Enarcó una ceja mirando a los grandes ojos de la extraña rubia que leía el periódico al revés.

-Si...

-Sabía que existían… no que eran ideas de gente chiflada.-murmuró.- Mi madre era como usted.

Logan sonrió a la niña y luego dirigió sus ojos al chico que estaba junto a Ginny.

-¿Eres hijo de Frank y Alice, no?

-Si.- musitó.

-Yo los conocí… si las cosas no hubiesen tomado el rumbo que tomaron a lo mejor yo podría haber sido tu padre.- sonrió socarrón.

Neville se ruborizó hasta las orejas y el perro negro ladró enfadado y salió indignado del vagón.

-Oh, vamos…- rió saliendo tras el perro.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente. Más tarde, Ron y Hermione entraron al compartimiento y estuvieron hablando bastante tiempo, sobre la planta nueva de Neville, el reportaje del periódico "El Quisquilloso" que leía Luna, donde hablaban de la posible inocencia de Sirius Black. Estuvieron bien, hasta que Draco Malfoy, flanqueado por sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron para fastidiar.

-Dime Potter, ¿que se siente quedar detrás de Weasley esta vez?- preguntó Draco burlándose de Harry por no haber obtenido el puesto de Prefecto.

-Cállate, Malfoy.- espetó Hermione.

-Tú no me vas a mandar a callara a mi, asquerosa san…

-¿Qué haces aquí, mini Lucy lu-lu?- gruñó Logan enfadado. Si su capacidad de sanar no fuera tan buena tendría la clara mordida de un perro en la mano que venía refregándose. Snuffles lucía muy satisfecho a su lado.

-Eh…yo…

-Largo de aquí.- gruñó nuevamente.

Draco y sus gorilas respingaron y salieron pitando del lugar.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-Son Thestrals, Harry. Aquellos que han visto a gente morir pueden verlos.

El moreno miró incrédulamente a su tío y luego a los caballos que tiraban de los carruajes. Nunca antes los había visto, pero luego de los acontecimientos del último año, con la muerte de Fleur, eso había hecho que presenciara ese espectáculo de esas horribles bestias.

-Quita esa cara… ahora yo estoy aquí para protegerte.- revolvió su cabello con una sonrisa.- Nos vemos adentro… tengo que hablar con el director antes de la cena. Y también buscar a Gambito.- gruñó antes de salir seguido del perro negro.

Luego de acomodarse en el Gran Comedor, escucharon la tétrica canción del Sombrero Seleccionador. Harry miraba ansiosamente la puerta al comprobar que su tío no llegaba. La nueva profesora de DCAO no le dio buena espina, parecía un sapo y estaba muy segura de ella misma. Definitivamente no le gustaba nada.

De repente las puerta se abrieron con gran estrépito, Logan venía acompañado de Snuffles y un enfadado Remy LeBeau. Aunque su cara se iluminó cuando vio al Profesor de pociones sentado junto a Dumbledore. Guiño un ojo coqueto al ver como Severus lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Al notar el gesto el otro enrojeció levemente y desvió la mirada, Albus no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. _Que interesante va a ser este año…_

Todo el Gran Comedor quedó sorprendido al ver a los recién llegados, su sorpresa creció al ver que se sentaban junto a un sonriente (y cambiado) Harry Potter. Pero sus rostros no eran nada comparados con lo de Dolores Umbridge, la nueva profesora de Defensa, estaba pálida y miraba con los ojos desorbitados la figura del mutante pelinegro.

-Oh, Dolores.- dijo Dumbledore en tono jocoso.- Supongo que recuerdas a Logan Potter. Él pasara este año con nosotros como nuestro invitado. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.- sonrió.

-Oh… jugo de calabaza, empanadas, pastelitos en forma de calabaza…- los ojos de Logan brillaban emocionados.- Cuantos recuerdos… los elfos de aquí nunca cambian su menú. Estos eran mis preferidos.- comentó zampándose unas empanadas.

El resto de los Gryffindors lo miraban extrañados, nadie sabía quien era y porque estaba con ellos. Lo veían comer con devoción y de vez en cuando le alcanzaba algo al extraño perro junto a él. El francés (lo sabían por su acento) comía con más delicadeza y a ratos mandaba miradas coquetas a la mesa de los profesores.

-Disculpe…- dijo Lee Jordan.- ¿Ustedes quienes son?

-Oh, lo siento.- dijo Harry al ver las miradas curiosas. No solo de su mesa, sino de las otras también.- Él es mi tío Logan Potter,- el aludido sonrió socarrón al ver las miradas alucinadas del resto- y este es un amigo, Remy LeBeau.

-Gambito, si no les molesta.- guiñó un ojo.

-Nos conocimos en las vacaciones y se van a quedar en Hogwarts para hacerme compañía.- terminó sonriendo al mutante.

Los Gryffindors murmuraron unos saludos, aún sin poder creerse que Harry Potter tuviera un tío, y mucho menos que estuviera por pasar ese año con ellos.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-No hacía falta que me acompañaras hasta mi habitación.- musitó al ver como su tío inspeccionaba el lugar. El perro hacía lo suyo bajo las camas. Los demás chicos miraban con recelo.

-Uno nunca sabe lo que puede llegar a esconderse por aquí.- masculló Logan.

-¿Y donde van a dormir ustedes?- quiso saber Ron.

-En unas habitaciones que están a dos retratos de la Señora Gorda, en este mismo pasillo. Bastante cerca, por si acaso.- dijo mirando profundamente a su sobrino. Harry asintió con pesadumbre. Lo abrumaban tantos cuidados hacia su persona.- Nos vemos después. Buenas noches, chicos.

-Tu tío es raro.- murmuró Seamus mirando hacia la puerta.

-Solo teme por la seguridad de Harry.- dijo Neville.

Los chicos del cuarto miraron con aprensión al moreno. El se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su cama. Ahora que estaba nuevamente allí todos los recuerdos venían a él y, sobre todo, el peso de ser el niño-que-vivó. La burbuja de felicidad con la que vivió mientras estuvo en América, se acababa de romper.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-¿Dónde está Gambito?

-No sé.- se encogió de hombros mientras tiraba de Sirius para ir hacia la cama.- Me dijo que quería recorrer el colegio. Le advertí que tuviera cuidado de Filch.

-Mmmhhh…- frunció el ceño dejando que Logan le quitara la camisa del pijama.- ¿Sabes que me preguntó donde estaban las mazmorras? ¿Para que querría saber tal cosa?

-No sabría decirte.- susurró besando el cuello del moreno.- Aunque lo vi mirando más de la cuenta a Severus.

-¿A Snivellus?- hizo una mueca de desdén- ¿Que querrá mirando a ese?

-¿Tú que crees?- ronroneó descendiendo su mano por el plano vientre de Sirius.

-¡Puaj! ¡No necesitaba esa imagen mental! ¡Muchas gracias!- se estremeció.

-Parece que Remy es de gustos raros.- sonrió antes de atacar los labios de su pareja.

-

**-.Mazmorras.-**

-

El lugar era bastante oscuro y tétrico así que dedujo que estaba en las mazmorras del colegio. Solo que… no sabía como iba a hacer para encontrar a ese escurridizo profesor. Ya había llegado a la conclusión que él sería el reto que necesitaba imponerse. Alguien que no fuera fácil y que le diera mucha pelea. No tenía duda que Severus Snape no lo defraudaría, por lo que se decía de él en el colegio, el profesor era una persona que no gustaba de las relaciones amorosas. Tanto así que no se le conocía ninguna.

Ese era un buen reto, ¿y quien decía que este no terminaba siendo el último en su carrera de conquistas? Cierto, él era joven y tenía toda una vida por delante, pero así como ya estaba cansado de la vida de bandido, también lo estaba de su vida de conquistador. No es que estuviera chocheando, pero a veces sentía la necesidad de tener a alguien estable, poder decir que alguien lo esperaba en algún lugar deseoso de verlo, recibir regalos el día de los enamorados y unas cuantas cursilerías más que se le venían a la cabeza. _Oui, a mis treinta estoy chocheando. Mon Dieux, tengo un alma vieja en un cuerpo de joven._

Unos fuertes sonidos de pasos detuvieron sus cavilaciones y medio se escondió tras un columna. El generoso destino quiso que, el que se acercaba, con expresión fría, no fuera otro que el buscado por el mutante. Severus Snape se acercaba a grandes zancadas, escudriñando todo con sus ojos color onix.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mutante?

Remy enarcó una ceja un tanto sorprendido por haber sido descubierto. Ese hombre si que era una caja de sorpresas. Una que le encantaría _abrir_ y _explorar_.

-Paseando…

-¿Y para pasear te escondes cuando paso por aquí?

-De hecho me escondía porque pensé que _egas_ un tal Filch que Wolverine me recomendó no cruzarme.- sonrió muy sexy.- De ti lo que menos _quisiega_ es esconderme. Todo lo _contragio_… deseo que me veas.

No se amedrentó cuando sintió como su cuerpo era bruscamente estrellado contra una pared. Severus lo miraba furiosamente a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con este juego?- siseó venenosamente.

-¿Yo… _jugag_? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Eres amigo de ese Potter. No me fío nada de ustedes. Así que, mantente alejado de mí… si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.- lo soltó lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Remy. Lo irritaba ver esa sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro del mutante, para nada intimidado con su amenaza.

-Verás… Severus.- dijo alisando su saco marrón despreocupadamente.- Tu amenaza llega algo _tagde_.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- espetó.

-Vine a este Mundo dispuesto a _encontrag_ algo… _interesante_.- detalló al pocionista con la mirada. Severus no puedo evitar que un ligero escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo al sentir esa ardiente mirada.- Pues resulta que **tú** me _pageces_… _interesante_.

Ante la sorpresa del mago, en cuestión de segundos se vio apresado en los fuertes brazos del menor. Su boca recibió un asalto en toda regla tanto así que la lengua del mutante apenas tardo en adentrarse en su boca, dándole un beso arrollador, como jamás antes había recibido. Cuando pudo recuperarse del shock de ser prácticamente sometido por ese desconocido, lo empujo contra la pared haciendo un sonido bastante fuerte.

Los ojos de Remy brillaban divertidos mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios. Severus tuvo que soltarlo al ver esa acción, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de manera muy diferente a la indignación que debería sentir por aquello.

-Si quieres seguir con vida, jamás vuelvas a hacer eso.- siseó ante de darse media vuelta y caminar rumbo a sus habitaciones. La ronda de inspección fue olvidada.

-¿Por qué… si te ha gustado?- comentó Remy cuando el pelinegro estaba bastante lejos.

Snape solo cerró sus manos en puños y apresuró el paso.

-Mmmhhh… tal y como lo esperaba. No me has decepcionado, Severus.- murmuró para si.- _Tocagá_ ducha fría hasta que caigas entonces.

Dicho esto caminó en busca del lugar que le habían asignado para que fuera su habitación. La noche había sido bastante provechosa a su parecer.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-Cuando me dijeron que alguien me esperaba en mi oficina… de todas las que me imaginé, tú eras la última de ellas… Lucius.

-La vida nos da muchas sorpresas, Dumbledore. Unas gratas y otras no tanto.

-Tienes toda la razón.- asintió Albus.- Siéntate y dime que te trae por aquí.

Lucius Malfoy obedeció al ofrecimiento y suspiró hondamente. Levantó su mirada decidido y conecto sus ojos grises con los azules del director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-Quiero abandonar al Lord y unirme a la Orden.

Enarcó una ceja luciendo ligeramente sorprendido. Ciertamente, se esperaba de un momento a otro esa decisión. De hecho, hace años que lo hacía. Él estaba al tanto del amor que se profesaron en su tiempo el mayor de los Malfoy y Remus Lupin. Lo decepcionó mucho que el rubio dejara de lado al castaño para poder cumplir con los designios que dictaban su padre y el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Si bien esa relación comenzó cuando Lucius ya llevaba cinco años de casado, Remus siempre había tenido la ilusión de que su amante se divorciara para casarse con él. Pero todo se vio roto cuando Narcissa resultó embarazada de Draco y el Slytherin tuvo que abandonar todo y fijar sus atenciones en ese matrimonio, de apariencias, para ser un el excelente padre y heredero que todos esperaban.

Aquello había sumido en una gran depresión al castaño, que se acrecentó cuando dos de sus mejores amigos resultaron asesinados por el _Señor_ del amor de su vida y que uno de ellos fuera encarcelado. Albus mismo tuvo que detener varios intentos de Remus por terminar con su vida. El hombre alegaba que todo era muy difícil, que prefería morir a seguir así, ya que el dolor de estar separado de Lucius era, en gran parte, porque él era la pareja que su lobo había escogido, le resultaba imposible subsistir sin tener la presencia del rubio a su lado. Por suerte, solo fueron dos intentos… uno: dejar de comer. El otro vivir tomando pociones para dormir sin soñar que lo consumieron de a poco, hasta que el director noto lo que se estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, ahora que Narcissa estaba muerta, y que Lucius ya no tenía un padre que lo obligara a hacer nada, él podía decidir que hacer con su vida. Parecía que Remus estaba dentro de sus prioridades. Pero no se lo iba a poner todo tan fácil, bien podría ser una trampa del enemigo.

-¿Podrías decirme porque lo quieres abandonar?

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con sus ideales. Si bien detesto a los sangre sucia y muggles, no deseo matarlos. Ahora no hay nadie que me diga que debo hacer, ni nadie que me amenace con quitarme a mi hijo si la abandono, tengo libre albedrío y si he de unirme a un bando… quiero que sea el ganador.

-Asumes que nosotros saldremos victoriosos.

-Se que el mocoso esta destinado a matarlo. Severus me contó lo de la profecía. No tengo dudas de que ese Gryffindor le dará su merecido cuando se enfrenten. Sobre todo ahora que cuenta con la ayuda de ese mutante.- espetó.

-Sin duda Logan será de gran ayuda en lo sentimental.- murmuró tocando su barba, levantó la mirada para conectarla con la del Mortífago.- Estarás a prueba Lucius. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Malfoy asintió con seriedad, esta era una oportunidad de oro para alejarse de aquello que tanto detestaba. Casi temió que el director no le creyera y lo rechazara. Sobre todo después de aquella tontería que cometiera con lo del fastidioso diario de Tom Riddle.

-Ya que estas de nuestro lado me gustaría pedirte algo.

-¿Qué?- siseó entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Necesito hacer unas investigaciones. En tu Mansión hay libros que nosotros no tenemos. ¿Serías tan amable de dejar que envíe a alguien a verlos?

-Por mi está bien.- se encogió de hombros elegantemente.

-Perfecto, entonces mañana mismo enviaré a Remus a tu casa.

El rubio respingo mirando con cierta alarma al anciano.

-¿Tiene que ser él?- carraspeó al notar que su voz salió algo ronca.

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó sonriendo divertido.

Lucius crispó sus labios, apretando la mandíbula. Estaba seguro que el viejo lo hacía apropósito. Si bien él quería reencontrarse con su antiguo amor, le parecía muy pronto que fuera mañana mismo.

-No, no la hay.- _Maldito viejo._

-Bien, también le diré que te diga todo lo que necesitas saber de nosotros, entonces. Hasta pronto, Lucius.

-Hasta pronto.

**Continuará…**

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**Notas de la Autora:** Este fue el puntapié inicial para una pareja a la que le tomé mucho cariño al escribir… Remy/Sevy XD Me sigue costando el acento del francés u.u

En fin… Lucius ya hizo su jugada XD Esperemos que le salga bien…

Este fic cuenta con 14 capítulos.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	7. Como en los viejos tiempos

-/-/-/-

-

**En busca del pasado**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros; así como los de X-men pertenecen a MARVEL. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Luego de ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron en su vida, Wolverine recuerda retazos de su pasado y, entre ellos, quienes son sus familiares. ¿Se imaginan a Logan siendo un Potter? ¿Y viniendo a Londres en busca de su hermano y padre? ¿Que será de él al saber que Lord Voldemort ha destruido todo lo que una vez amo? Solo Albus Dumbledore le da una esperanza, al decirle que no esta solo en el mundo.

**-.Situado luego del 4to libro de HP.-**

**Parejas:** Logan Potter (Wolverine)/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (lo sé… no me peguen, es más fuerte que yo ToT) Severus Snape/Remy LeBau (Gambito) Charlie Weasley/Warren Kennet Worthington III (Arcángel) **(dedicado a mi beta ****Angeli**, Bill Weasley/Scott Summer (Cíclope) y las que vayan apareciendo ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, mucho amor y un tío y padrino bastantes posesivos. ¬¬ Esto es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no quiero quejas ¬¬.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 7: Como en los viejos tiempos.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-El Señor Malfoy, tiene una visita, Señor.- anunció un elfo doméstico, solicito.

-¿Quién me busca?

-El Señor Remus Lupin, Señor.

Lucius respingó en su asiento, miró seriamente al elfo mientras plegaba su diario, El Profeta. Estaba esperando la visita, pero esta había llegado antes de tiempo.

-Hazlo pasar a mi estudio.

Solo espero unos cuantos minutos para que Remus entrara a su estudio privado. Tuvo que hacer acoplo de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a los brazos del castaño y para tampoco sonreír tontamente. Un Malfoy ante todo.

-Malfoy.

-Lupin.- saludó escuetamente. Aunque, ambos sabían que eso era mera formalidad, porque estaban al tanto de la tensión de sus cuerpos y de las ganas que tenían de tocarse.- Ya Dumbledore me dijo a que vendrías… si me sigues, voy a llevarte a la Biblioteca.

Ambos caminaron separados, sin atreverse a mirarse a la cara. Remus estaba visiblemente… enfadado, alegre y nervioso. Enfadado por haber sido embaucado por Albus para aceptar venir a la Mansión de su ex, alegre por saber que Lucius al fin había abandonado al Lord y por estar viéndolo nuevamente, sin peligros de que tuvieran que hechizarse mutuamente y nervioso por todo lo que esto pudiera significar para su futuro.

-Wow…- murmuró al ver el tamaño de aquella Biblioteca, era gigantesca, mucho más que la de Hogwarts y podía ver, a simple vista, que tenía unos cuantos libros de dudosa reputación.

-Tienes mi permiso para tomar _todo_ lo que necesites de aquí.- dijo arrastrando las palabras mirando divertido la sorpresa del otro hombre.

-Eh… bueno, gracias.- musitó ruborizado al percibir esa entonación en la palabra todo. _Que más quisiera yo tomar todo…_

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No… gracias,- no iba a poder concentrarse si Lucius estaba con él en ese solitario lugar.- yo puedo solo.

El rubio siguió los nerviosos pasos del hombre que amaba, vio como éste buscaba una mesa y sacaba un pergamino de su bolsillo, el castaño fue hacia unos de los estantes y comenzó a buscar el libro adecuado. No pudo evitarlo y se acercó por detrás.

-Me quedo a ayudarte.- susurró a su oído y sonrió satisfecho al percibir el escalofrío en Lupin.- No tengo nada mejor que hacer. ¿Qué buscamos?

-I-Información sobre algo llamado Horcruxes.- tartamudeó.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-¿Qué materias tienes hoy?- preguntó en un bostezo el mayor de los Potter mientras se sentaban a desayunar. Ambos miembros de la familia tenían claras señales de haber querido permanecer un momento más en la cama, ojeras, pelo revuelto (más de lo normal), ropa puesta sin mirar y los continuos bostezos daban cuenta de ello. Argumentaban, con toda razón, que aún no estaban acostumbrados al cambio de horario.

-Ni lo pregunte, Señor Logan.- dijo Ron con voz lúgubre.- McGonagall nos acaba de entregar el horarios. Tenemos Historia de la magia, Pociones dobles, Adivinación y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras doble… ¡Binns, Snape, Trelawney y Umbridge en un mismo día! Desearía que Fred y George vinieran y nos dieran algún truco para vagos que nos hicieran perder clases...

-¿Que oyeron mis oídos?- dijo Fred, que llegaba con George, sentándose en el banco frente a Harry y su tío.- ¿Prefecto de Hogwarts que no desea asistir a sus clases?

-Tú tampoco lo harías si supieras lo que tenemos.

-Mala suerte, mi hermano.- murmuró Fred leyendo el pergamino.- Si quieres puedo venderte un sangra-narices, es barato…

-Ellos no van a necesitar nada de eso.- masculló Logan.- Yo me voy a encargar de hacer divertida la clase, tengo permiso del Director para asistir con ellos.

-¿En serio?- emocionados.

-Claro, quiero ver como enseñan Snape, Trelawney y Umbridge. Historia de la magia, paso. ¬¬

El desayuno resultó entretenido mientras hablaban de los TIMOS que tendrían ese año, solo minutos antes de que comenzara la primera clase se despidieron de Logan para ir a la de Binns, con la promesa de que se reunirían más tarde.

-Ey, Sirius.- susurró al oído de su amante. Sonrió tiernamente al ver como dormía tan tranquilo y, sobre todo, notando ese precioso chupón en su cuello.

-Mmmhhh, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó antes de besar los labios de su pareja.

-Tarde, ¿vas a desayunar?- acarició su cabeza.- Porque este día nos espera un emocionante encuentro con nuestro pasado. Tengo permiso de Dumbledore para visitar las clases de Snivellus, la loca de Adivinación y Defensa con la cara de sapo.- sonrió malicioso.

-

**-.Clase de Pociones.-**

-

-Quiero silencio.- siseó Severus al entrar a la clase y cerrando de un portazo.

-¡Ey! ¡Mi nariz!- se quejó alguien al otro lado.- Que suerte que tengo excelentes reflejos.- sin más preámbulos Logan entró seguido de su enorme perro. Enarcó una ceja al ver como todos los miraban curiosos y se sentó al final de las filas de los Gryffindors.- Buenos días, profe, supongo que sabe porque estoy aquí.

-Si.- masculló.- El director ya me puso al tanto, espero que no moleste, Señor Potter.

-Claro que no… solo estoy de oyente. Las pociones nunca fue lo mío… es aburrido.- dijo con desdén. La clase entera contuvo el aliento al ver la ira en su más temido profesor.

-Usted la encuentra aburrida porque era un inepto en la materia. Todos los Potter lo son.- dijo mandándole una mirada significativa a Harry.

-Es que ser un experto en la cama y saber de pociones no va de la misma mano. No se si entiendes lo que quiero decir.- sonrió.

Snuffles empezó a ladrar en lo que pareció una carcajada perruna, los Gryffindors (y algún que otro Slytherin) tuvieron que esconder la risa que quiso escaparse de sus bocas.

-Fuera de mi clase.- ordenó con los dientes apretados.

-A no, yo tengo permiso para estar aquí, así que de aquí no me sacas. Puedes empezar, _Sevy_.

La clase pasó rápidamente para todos, Severus solo se dedicó a mirar las pociones sin hacer cometario alguno. La mirada penetrante y burlona de Logan Potter estaba requiriendo de todo su autocontrol para no hechizarlo. Ni siquiera le importó que Neville Longbottom estallara un caldero, ni que Harry hubiera olvidado colocar uno de los ingredientes a su poción. Solo quería que se fueran cuanto antes.

Para Adivinación el mutante tuvo que dejarlos porque un alumno de Hufflepuff le había avisado que Remy lo estaba buscando. Se despidieron cerca del retrato de Sir Cadogan, donde el moreno mayor reconoció a unos de los cuadros que tan bien le caía en su pasado. La clase de adivinación fue igual que las anteriores, nada novedoso. Solo que Harry y Ron estaban algo irritados por la inmensa tarea.

-

**-.Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-**

-

Bastante extrañados respondieron al saludo como la profesora les había indicado.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Umbridge.

-¿Señorita?- dijo alguien desde la puerta.- ¿Aún no te has casado, _Lola_? Tsk, tsk, tsk… ya sabía yo que con tu cara no ibas a conseguir a nadie mejor que a Cornelius.- dijo _Wolverine_ tomando asiento en las primeras filas.

-¿Q-qué haces tú aquí?- musitó ella muy pálida.

-Tengo permiso para permanecer como oyente en la clase. ¿No te trae buenos recuerdos esto?- suspiró dramáticamente.- ¿Cuando tú y yo compartíamos clases…? Aunque nunca pude llegar entender como es que tu llegaste a ser una Hufflepuff.

-Yo… no, no recuerdo tal cosa.- masculló.

-¿Cómo que no? Si hasta recuerdo una tierna carta de amor que me entregaste en una clase de Runas.- sonrió.

Umbridge palideció aún más.

-No hable de eso en clase, Señor Potter. Y ustedes…- se giró a la clase, quien estaba anonadada.- guarden sus varitas y saquen sus libros.

La clase estaba horriblemente aburrida, Logan bufaba de vez en cuando haciendo respingar imperceptiblemente a Dolores Umbridge, quien evitaba por todos los medios siquiera cruzar miradas con él.

-Entonces, Lola. ¿Esto es lo único que van a hacer los chicos?- bostezó inescrupulosamente- ¿Leer un libro más viejo que el Director y escribir tonterías?

-Pensé que solo ibas a ser oyente, no que también ibas a opinar.- dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

-Pues me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo si es que no quiero dormirme. Además, estoy aquí con permiso del director y creo que voy a tener que decirle que no les estás enseñando nada útil a los niños.

-¿Y que crees tú que es necesario?- dijo en tono dulce.

-Hechizos de defensa contra la magia oscura. Como el nombre de la materia lo dice.

-¿Hechizos de defensa?- repitió la Umbridge con una ligera risa.- ¿Por qué? No puedo imaginar que se presente ninguna situación en mi clase que pueda necesitar que usen hechizos de defensa.

-Aquí no, pero afuera habrá una guerra muy pronto, Dolores.- dijo seriamente. La cabeza de los chicos viajaba de uno a otro.

-¿Guerra?- sonrió.- ¿Contra quién?

-Contra Lord Voldemort.- sonrió sarcástico al ver la seriedad de la mujer.- Me extraña que lo preguntes, Lola, ya que siendo parte del Ministerio deberías ya de estar al tanto de su regreso.

-¿Estás insinuando que el Señor Oscuro volvió de la muerte?

-Oh, por los Dioses, llámalo con su nombre de verdad.- bufó.- Y si, lo estoy insinuando, es más, siempre supe que él nunca murió, de hecho… renació el año pasado.

-Deja de decir esas tonterías, Potter. Estás asustando sin necesidad a mis alumnos. Ese ser no ha regresado, murió hace bastante. Tú…

-¿Insinúas que la muerte de la chica Delacour fue mera casualidad?

-Un trágico accidente más bien.

-¿Un _Avada Kedavra_ es un trágico accidente?- preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.- De lo que se entera uno en estos días. Dolores, Dolores…- dijo imitando el tono dulce de la mujer- la ignorancia de por si ya es malo, pero si aparte de eso te niegas a ver la realidad me temo que tu caso es muy malo. El tuyo y de tus compares en el Ministerio.- espetó- Tú no sirves para este cargo, mi amiga. Hay una guerra afuera y se necesita alguien capacitado para enseñar a los chicos.

-¿Está criticando los métodos del Ministerio?- su voz era de claro enojo.- Yo no sé que le han enseñado a estos niños aquí, pero han tenido magos muy irresponsables… ese mismo hombre lobo por ejemplo…

-¡Ja!- rió sarcástico, Snuffles gruñó mostrando sus dientes-. Por ese lado no vayas, Remus Lupin es el mejor profesor de Defensa que este colegio ha tenido en años. ¿Verdad?

Los alumnos respingaron al ser integrados a la conversación de manera improvista.

-Si, Señor Logan, él fue el mejor.- dijo Hermione.

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Señorita, por hablar cuando no se le da la palabra.

-No importa, Hermi.- guiñó un ojo.- Tú eres inteligente, seguro lo recuperarás en otra clase. Y volviendo a ti Dolores… ¿sigues creyendo que todo es paz y amor?

-El Mundo Mágico no está bajo amenaza en estos momentos, Potter.- dijo ella sonriendo con condescendencia.

-Entonces… ¿quieres que te traiga pruebas?- enarcó una ceja.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una foto mía y de Voldemort abrazados? ¿O tal vez de sus Mortífagos matando a los muggles? No, mejor te consigo una cita con él…

-¿Admites que tienes tratos con él?- dijo con falsa dulzura.

-¿Y tú estas admitiendo que me crees?- sonrió satisfecho al ver la palidez de la mujer.- ¿Quedamos en eso, Lola?- se levantó de su asiento.- Si quieres pruebas, las tendrás. Sabes que lastimar el orgullo de un Gryffindor no es bueno.- sentenció.

El timbre de salida pudo escucharse y los alumnos se vieron satisfechos de salir del salón, debido a que la tensión era mucha.

-No debió retarla así, Señor Logan.- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-Déjalo, esa tipa se merecía eso y más, Hermione.- dijo Harry, él y sus amigos se encontraban mirando admirados al mutante- ¿Pero en serio no pensarás traerle esas pruebas, verdad?- preocupado.

-Claro que si… aunque creo que las pruebas llegarán solas, Harry.- lo miró.- Debemos tener mucho cuidado, porque para este momento ya todo el mundo se habrá enterado de mi regreso y ese ser no me tenía las mejores de las estimas. Ahora somos dos Potters en su contra.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Ya llevaban toda una semana en el mismo lugar, sin intercambiar más que palabras de cortesía, todo un gran teatro, teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de ambos. Lucius escuchó un sonido bastante familiar y levantó la mirada de su libro. Remus estaba desenvolviendo una barra de chocolate, si Remus supiera lo erótico que encontraba el mayor de los Malfoy verlo comer ese dulce seguro se ruborizaría hasta las orejas. Sobre todo por las imágenes que evocaban en su mente todas las cosas que podrían hacer con él.

Remus le dio un gran mordisco a su chocolate negro, masticó con tranquilidad y de vez en cuando sacaba la punta de la lengua para limpiarse los restos del dulce que quedaban por la comisura de los labios. El rubio miraba embelezado el recorrido de esa carne por sobre la apetitosa boca del castaño. Jadeó imperceptiblemente al escuchar como Remus ronroneaba de placer mientras se mordía los labios. _Debe gustarle mucho el chocolate…_, fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento.

Cuando le último pedazo del chocolate estuvo en la boca de Remus, Lucius notó como una mancha marrón adornaba el labio inferior del licántropo. Su boca se secó y su virilidad iba despertando. Inspiró hondo y alargó una de sus manos. Remus respingó al sentir como su labio era tocado delicadamente por la mano de Lucius. Levantó la minada y el dorado y plateado se encontraron.

Ambos vivieron en cámara lenta como el rubio limpiaba parsimoniosamente la macha de chocolate, luego, con la misma tranquilidad, pero con el corazón latiéndole a mil, Malfoy se llevó el dedo limpiador a la boca, donde lo chupó a conciencia, sin despegar sus ojos de los del castaño. Remus sintió su garganta secarse y como un calor se acumulaba en su entrepierna.

-Tenías chocolate.- murmuró roncamente el rubio.

-Oh…eh… gracias.- musitó pasándose una mano por el lugar, antes sucio. Su cara estaba completamente ruborizada.

-¿Te quedas a comer hoy?

-No puedo.- negó con la cabeza.- Esta noche es luna llena, Malfoy. Es más, debo irme enseguida.

-¿A dónde irás?

-A Grimmauld Place, allá me encierro en el sótano.- dijo con algo de amargura.- Bebo la poción Matalobos, pero es mejor prevenir. Aunque, hoy la casa debe de estar vacía.

-Quédate en mi Mansión, entonces.

-¿Qué…?

-Quédate conmigo, Remus. Deja que cuide del lobo esta noche.

-¿Por qué…?- su voz denotaba nerviosismo. Si su instinto no le engañaba, el brillo en los ojos de Lucius decía que estaba por escuchar algo muy importante.

-Porque te necesito a mi lado.- se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar frente a Remus, se arrodilló tomando las manos del castaño.- Quiero tenerte a mi lado, precioso. Dejémonos de estas tonterías que estamos haciendo, los dos sabemos que no es más que puro teatro. Ambos nos deseamos con locura, Remus, nosotros…

-No sigas, Lucius.- cortó apoyando un dedo sobre la boca del rubio.- Lo nuestro ya quedo en el pasado, muchas cosas nos separan y…

-¿Y… qué?- gruñó enfadado.- Tú me amas y yo te amo. Las cosas que nos separaban en el pasado ya no existen… la última desapareció cuando abandoné al Señor Oscuro. Ya nada nos separa… solo tu decisión podría hacerlo.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior nervioso y eso fue lo único que necesitó el Slytherin para que su autocontrol sucumbiera. Aferró con brusquedad la cabeza castaña y lo besó con fiereza. Ambos gimieron al sentir el contacto y el Gryffindor no perdió tiempo en rodear el cuello de su amor con los brazos. La verdad era que, si la relación dependía de él, no podía negarse. Después de todo, el lobo había elegido a Lucius Malfoy como su pareja y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, mucho menos si esa noche era luna llena.

-Quiero hacerte mío, Remus.- murmuró contra sus labios.

-Pe-Pero…- jadeó al sentir como el rubio apretaba su entrepierna.- hoy es luna llena, estoy agotado, Lucius.- su voz sonaba apenada.

El rubio dejó el cuello del castaño y conectó miradas.

-Entonces te haré mío de otra forma.- dicho esto procedió a bajar el cierre del pantalón del hombre-lobo.

Gritó de placer al sentir como su hombría era rodeada por esa delicada boca. Hace tanto que no tenía un encuentro sexual que ni siquiera lo recordaba. Fue por eso que gritó, jadeó y gimió sin vergüenza. Aferró los cabellos rubios con sus manos y marcó el ritmo que deseaba. Lucius lo dejaba sin inmutarse. Si estaba en lo correcto, esto era un sí por parte de su amante y futura pareja, pero era mejor asegurar una respuesta satisfactoria. Y dando sexo oral Lucius sabía que era el mejor.

Saboreó la semilla de su amor luego de que éste se corriera gritando su nombre de una manera que hizo que sus pelos se erizaran y que su propia hombría necesitara atención urgentemente. Sabiendo que no obtendría más que eso, dejo el miembro de Remus y procedió a retirar la camisa del castaño, quería al menos marcar su piel en ese momento. Una vez desabotonada la prenda comenzó a morder aquellas zonas que sabía muy bien encendía con locura al lobo.

-Lu-Lucius…- tartamudeó agarrando la cabeza rubia-plateada.- ¿Te devuelvo el favor?

Malfoy levantó la mirada y sonrió malicioso.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-¿Cho Chang dices?- interesado.

-Eh… si.- rubor.

-Chang, me suena. ¿La chica es una Ravenclaw?

-Si, Cho va a esa casa. ¿Por qué?

-Si es una asiática no deberías fijar tus ojos en ella. Debe ser hija de los Chang sangre pura. Y la madre de la chica siempre fue una puta y ella de seguro debe ser igual.

-¡Tío!- escandalizado.- ¡No digas eso de Cho!

-Si, Logan ten más tacto. La _fille_ le gusta a tu sobrino.- Remy sonrió divertido- Entonces… ¿te gusta mucho o un poco?

-Un poco.- admitió ruborizado.- Aunque, últimamente me atraen más lo de mi mismo sexo.

-Eso es bueno,- dijo Sirius asintiendo solemnemente- te ahorras muchos problemas si no te fijas en mujeres.

-Hablas por experiencia propia, ¿verdad?- tono casual.

-En mi época de colegio tuve más relaciones con mujeres que con hombres. Si bien necesitaban de más uso de mis encantos, fueron un buen revolcón, pero ya luego me decidí por los de mi mismo sexo, para ahorrarme tanto drama.

Remy ahogó una risa y Harry sonrió de lado. Sirius había hablado con total franqueza sin notar que sus cometarios molestaban sobremanera al mutante llamado _Wolverine_.

-¿Intentarás conquistarla, petit?

-No lo creo,- sacudió la cabeza luciendo horrorizado.- yo no sé nada sobre como conquistar a alguien.

-No debes hacerte problemas por eso.- Logan sonreía socarrón- Tienes a dos de los mejores conquistadores de Gryffindors como familiares. Conquistar a la Chocha será pan comido.

-Y yo puedo aportar un toque _français_ al asunto.- Remy guiñó un ojo.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-Profesor, ya fuimos al lugar donde sintió al mutante en peligro. No me creerá si le digo quien era.- Ororo sonaba preocupada.

-Claro que voy a creerte, Tormenta. Ya esperaba algo así. ¿Él está conciente?

-Si profesor, Scott y Kurt lo están vigilando.

Xavier asintió y usó sus poderes mutantes para transportar su silla hacia el ala de hospital que tenían en su enorme colegio. Al llegar saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a Scott y se adentró a la habitación.

John, mejor conocido como Pyro, se encontraba semi-acostado en la cama luciendo pensativo. Cuando vio llegar al profesor se enderezó sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de dolor y miró con cierto recelo a los recién llegados.

-Buenos días, John. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-He estado mejor.- murmuró.

-Supongo que si.- concordó Charles.- No quiero saber que hacías en ese lugar, así que no temas que te lo pregunte. Lo único que quiero saber es si estás dispuesto a quedarte o si a volverás con Magneto.

-¿Tengo opción?- preguntó burlón.

-Muy por el contrario de lo que piensas, nosotros no te tomamos como un traidor, aquí no obligamos a nadie a nada y si tu decisión fue irte en aquel momento, nosotros la respetamos. Así que, por lo mismo te pregunto, ¿decides quedarte o regresar con quien estabas?

El castaño controlador del fuego desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Hace unas semanas que estaba arrepentido de haber abandonado el colegio. La vida al lado de _Magneto_ no era lo mismo, mucho más dura, casi como la que viviera antes de ser acogido por el profesor en ese colegio. Ese sentimiento de querer irse había crecido cuando _Gambito_ abandonó la guarida, porque él era el único que hacía divertida su vida allí.

-Si acepto quedarme, ¿lo hará sin condiciones?

-No.- habló tranquilamente, Pyro enarcó una ceja viéndolo un tanto sorprendido- Debes comprender que, a pesar de todo, no puedo confiar plenamente en ti. Si aceptas volver voy a hablar con un amigo para que te reciba en su colegio. Tal vez allí encuentres lo que estás buscando, pequeño.

-¿Dónde sería eso?

-En un colegio llamado Hogwarts, ubicado en Inglaterra.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

-

-Ah… el Quidditch.- nostálgico.

-Tal vez podamos jugar luego de que termine la selección del nuevo guardián.- dijo Harry animado.- Puedo pedir prestada una escoba y jugamos tú y yo.

-Yo tengo otra mejor.- sonrió.- Solo déjame hablar con la capitana de tu equipo.

Esa misma tarde Angelina, Alicia, Fred y George entraban sonrientes al campo de Quidditch. Logan parecía muy satisfecho, cargando su escoba en el hombro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Snuffles que venía dando saltitos a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu tío nos va ayudar con la selección, Harry. El fue guardián en su tiempo y sabe mucho de eso.

Harry enarcó una ceja mirando a su tío.

-Espero que no nos acusen por recibir ayuda extra.

-En el juego de Quidditch hasta los Hufflepuff hacen trampa, sobrino.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.- se escuchó que decía una voz.

-¡Hey, Cedric!- saludó Harry. El moreno sentía una extraña conexión con ese chico, porque juntos habían atravesado el Torneo de los Tres Magos y se habían hecho grandes amigos.

-Hola, Harry… desde que llegamos al Hogwarts que no he podido saludarte. Me enteré que hoy eligen a su nuevo guardián y quise pasarme por aquí.- miró a Logan.

-Logan Potter.- se presentó y entrecerró sus ojos.- ¿Eres hijo de Amos Diggory?

-Si, Señor. ¿Lo conoce?

-Por supuesto que si, ambos fuimos amigos cuando él y Arthur salieron de Hogwarts. Yo fui quien los llevaba por el mal camino hasta que se casaron. Fue una lastima perder a esos dos… pero tampoco deje de divertirme por eso…- sonrió.

-Eh… un gusto entonces.- le dedicó una mirada a Harry que decía: "Que extraño es tu tío". El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces, Cedric. Dime porque realmente estás aquí.

El chico lo miró sorprendido y apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse tras los gemelos cuando Cho Chang se apareció por uno de los pasillos que llevaban al campo. Ella miró hacia todos lados, hizo una mueca y se retiró a grandes zancadas.

-Ah, ya entiendo.- murmuró sonriente- Espero que pienses bien en quien vas a enfocar esas clases que te estamos dando sobrino.

**Continuará…**

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**Notas de la Autora:** Si, como leyeron… me cargué a la Flema XD Poshito, Cedric… no lo quería matar ú.u

¡¡¡No pude evitarlo!!! Mis viejas/os lectores saben que mi debilidad es el Lucius/Remus… y ya no podía tenerlos separados por más tiempo XD

Y ship, Logan conoce a "Lola" y hará su vida un infierno en Hogwarts ;D

Este fic cuenta con 14 capítulos.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	8. Invasión Mutante

-/-/-/-

-

**En busca del pasado**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros; así como los de X-men pertenecen a MARVEL. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Luego de ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron en su vida, Wolverine recuerda retazos de su pasado y, entre ellos, quienes son sus familiares. ¿Se imaginan a Logan siendo un Potter? ¿Y viniendo a Londres en busca de su hermano y padre? ¿Que será de él al saber que Lord Voldemort ha destruido todo lo que una vez amo? Solo Albus Dumbledore le da una esperanza, al decirle que no esta solo en el mundo.

**-.Situado luego del 4to libro de HP.-**

**Parejas:** Logan Potter (Wolverine)/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (lo sé… no me peguen, es más fuerte que yo ToT) Severus Snape/Remy LeBau (Gambito) Charlie Weasley/Warren Kennet Worthington III (Arcángel) **(dedicado a mi beta ****Angeli**, Bill Weasley/Scott Summer (Cíclope) y las que vayan apareciendo ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, mucho amor y un tío y padrino bastantes posesivos. ¬¬ Esto es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no quiero quejas ¬¬.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 8: Invasión mutante.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Luego de recuperarse completamente de sus heridas, John estaba listo para viajar a Inglaterra. Warren, Scott y Ororo iban a ser los encargados de llevarlo en el Jet y los dos primeros se quedarían con él hasta que se adaptara. Aunque el castaño pensaba que era más bien para vigilarlo.

Empacó las pocas pertenencias que tenía, miró por última vez su habitación y salió de ella. Por el camino unos nerviosos Bobby, Marie y Kitty se despidieron de él, las chicas con un caluroso abrazo y lágrimas en los ojos, que lo dejó completamente extrañado. Había mirado a Drake en busca de respuestas, pero él solo se había encogido de hombros y mascullado algo que sonó como "mujeres".

Llegó al Jet y se despidió del resto de los mutantes adultos, pudo notar como los ojos de Kurt brillaban emocionas y lo extrañó que le entregara un paquete para un tal Harry P. todo eso no parecía normal a su parecer. ¿Qué lugar era esa escuela a donde iba a ser enviado?

-Tienen que ir hasta la Madriguera.- estaba diciendo el Profesor.- Allí dos o uno de los hijos de la Señora Weasley los recibirá para luego llevarlos al cuartel de la Orden, en ese lugar los esperará Albus para hablar con John. Suerte, muchachos. Avisen cuando van a regresar.- dijo mirando a _Cíclope_ y _Arcángel_.

Warren asintió emocionado, mientras Scott se mostraba tan apático como siempre, sin embargo, por dentro sentía que estaba por ocurrir algo importante. No supo porque no se negó a hacer ese viaje, si, hace algunas semanas, lo único que quería era estar encerrado en su habitación pensando en Jean, pero ahora, luego de conocer a esos magos, había algo que lo incitaba a salir y querer conocer mejor ese sitio. Probablemente, muy a su pesar, ya estaba superando la muerte de su amada, cosa que lo hacía sentir remordimientos.

-¿Vamos, Summers?- preguntó Warren, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El castaño oscuro tan solo asintió y así todos entraron al Jet, **Pájaro ****Negro**, para iniciar el viaje a Inglaterra.

-

**-.La Madriguera.-**

-

Aterrizaron en el amplio campo que rodeaba esa extraña casa. John enarcó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza al ver que estaba… chueca. Aquello ya le dio mala espina, porque, por una extraña razón, nadie le quiso decir adonde exactamente iba a ir a parar. Solo le dijeron que era un colegio, aunque las miradas divertidas de sus _amigos_ en la Mansión lo hicieron estarse precavido.

Antes de bajar miraron por la ventana, un alto pelirrojo estaba posado en uno de los árboles del patio en actitud despreocupada. Era delgado, pero se podía ver que tenía unos marcados músculos, ya que sus brazos estaban cruzados y eso remarcaba más su musculatura, sus piernas largas también daban prueba de su buena forma. Su cabello rojo fuego era largo y estaba atado en una cola a la altura de la nuca.

Los mutantes fueron bajando de a poco y entonces el hombre pareció salir de sus cavilaciones, levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Al fin han llegado… sean bienvenidos. Yo soy William Weasley, pero pueden llamarme Bill.

Increíbles ojos azules, un aro en forma de diente de una bestia grande en la oreja izquierda y una sonrisa devastadora. Tanto así que Scott sintió una punzada en el estómago, sus rodillas temblaron ligeramente y se vio imposibilitado de mirarlo a la cara, así que desvió la vista.

-No creo que nos conozcamos. Yo soy Ororo Monroe,- saludó la mujer de color un tanto incomoda por la sonrisa radiante- estos son Warren Worthington…

-Hola.- saludó con una sonrisa encantadora. Bill enarcó una ceja al ver sus… alas.

-Un gusto.- devolvió estrechando sus manos. _Parece débil, pero es muy fuerte_, pensó el pelirrojo al sentir el fuerte apretón.

-…y él es Scott Summers.- _Tormenta_ carraspeó. El de anteojos rojos miró a Bill y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.- Por último, te presento a John Allerdyce, él es el chico que viene a quedarse.

-Mucho gusto.- saludó y _Pyro_ también saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, con expresión inescrutable.- Pueden pasar a la casa, por allí iremos al cuartel.

-Ellos tres son los que te acompañarán… yo me regreso. Un gusto el conocerte, Bill.

-El gusto fue todo mío, señorita.- dijo galante y besó la mano de la peliblanca, haciéndola ruborizar.

-Nos vemos luego, Tormenta.- gruñó Scott, se colocó mejor el pequeño bolso de ropas en el hombro y caminó hasta la puerta de la casa.

-Que carácter…- murmuró Bill.

-Él no suele ser así, solo esta… sensible.- dijo Warren extrañado por la actitud de _Cíclope._- Nos vemos dentro de unos días, Ororo.

-Hasta luego.- miró a _Pyro._- Pórtate bien, por favor. Vas a ir a un lugar extraño… trata de adaptarte lo mejor que puedas.- besó su mejilla y se encaminó hasta el Jet.

-Bien, entremos, el traslador estará por activarse en dos minutos.

_¿Traslador?_

Entraron a la extraña casa, y los ojos de John se salieron de orbitas al ver como cacerolas, vasos y fuentes estaban siendo lavadas por cepillos que se movían solos en la cocina, si eso ya le pareció extraño, nada se comparó con los pequeños… ¿animales? en forma de patatas que estaban en el jardín.

-¿Qué es…?

-Tomen cada uno un extremo de este palo y no lo suelten por nada del mundo.- habló el pelirrojo deteniendo la pregunta que se hacía.- Ser trasladado no es una buena sensación.- la mueca de Bill no le gustó para nada a los tres mutantes.

Reticentes, tomaron el largo palo de madera y en cuestión de segundos sintieron el desconocido tirón en el estómago y como todo empezaba a darles vueltas. Segundos después Warren, Scott y John caían de espaldas al piso, no pudiendo aguantar un gesto de dolor. Las alas del rubio amortiguaron su caía, pero eso no evito que se lastimara.

-No se preocupen, se acostumbrarán.- masculló Bill evitando la mirada fulminante que estaba recibiendo de _Cíclope._- ¿Dónde está ese idiota? ¡Mundugus!

-Aquí estoy, no hace falta gritar.- gruñó el hombre de más mala reputación de la Orden. Los mutantes miraron para todos lados preguntándose de donde venía la voz. Segundos después un hombre de raídas túnicas se hacía visible, llevando un palo de madera en sus manos.- Me puse un hechizo para poder fumar en paz. ¿Estos son nuestros invitados?

-Si, ¿tienes el pergamino?

Fletcher asintió y Weasley apremió a los mutantes para que lo siguieran. Luego de memorizarse la nota del papel, incrédulos, vieron como una casa se formaba de la nada, tuvieron que ser empujados para que se les pasara la estupefacción, antes de entrar.

-Oh, ya están aquí… pasen por favor.- Albus Dumbledore los saludó con una bondadosa sonrisa en el rostro. Aún así, _Pyro_ ya estaba pensando que el lugar al que estaba por ir no era uno muy normal y tenía la ligera sensación de que había sido embaucado.- Y tú debes ser John…- dijo el mago sacando a _Pyro_ de sus cavilaciones.- creo que debemos hablar, muchacho.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Entraron a una sala de escabrosa decoración, su primer sobresalto fue ver que un cuadro… lo miraba con interés. Era un retrato de una joven que se encontraba en un jardín, ella le había saludado cordialmente y él solo había podido balbucear un "Hola". Ya después noto que todos los cuadros eran animados, que el lugar donde se encontraban estaba decorado de verde oscuro y había objetos en forma de serpientes por todo el lugar… las serpientes también se movían.

-Creo que no te advirtieron a que clase de lugar venías.

Luego de recibir la negación vigorosa, Dumbledore procedió a relatarle todo acerca del Mundo Mágico.

-Según tengo entendido uno de ustedes se quedara en el cuartel y el otro va a Hogwarts con el muchacho. ¿Quién de los dos será?- preguntó el auror Shaklebolt.

Warren y Scott se miraron, viendo la cara de aprensión del chico alado, el castaño oscuro se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes ir tu primero si quieres.- murmuró.

-Bien, gracias. Entonces ese seré yo, Señor.

-De acuerdo, le diré a Bill que te asigne una habitación, Summers.

_Shock_

-¿Magia…?- musitó incrédulo.

-Si, así como existen mutantes en el mundo, también hay magos. De hecho, para nosotros, ustedes son considerados magos que perdieron la capacidad de exteriorizar la energía mágica, porque esta mutó con su sangre y los convierte en lo que son.

-¿Y que van a hacer conmigo?

-Yo soy director del colegió inglés para magos, llamado Hogwarts. Allá me encargaré de que aprendas algunas cosas que, por tu condición de casi-mago, podrás hacer. Voy a explicarte brevemente como son las cosas…

John asintió seriamente.

-Esta es mi habitación, pero tiene dos camas, así que la podemos compartir. Deja tus cosas en este armario,- señaló el pelirrojo a un incomodo Scott.- y el baño esta en aquella puerta. Si quieres moverte por la casa haz el favor de consultarlo conmigo o con otros de los residentes, hay muchas cosas mágicas que podrían venirse en tu contra si no sabes como manejarlas. ¿Alguna duda?

Scott solo negó frenéticamente. ¿Iba compartir habitación con _ese_ pelirrojo?

-Ya está todo arreglado, ¿Quién irá con nosotros?- preguntó Albus apareciendo con un shockeado John.

_Y yo que pensé que no era fácil de impresionar._

-Ese seré yo, Señor.- dijo Worthington solemne.

-Perfecto,- sonrió.- usaremos la red flu.

-¿Red flu?

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-¿Diggory…?

-Si, ¿que tiene de malo?

-Creí que el Hufflepuff era heterosexual.- se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie es completamente derecho,- dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano como quitándole importancia- además… ¿Quién puede resistirse a alguno de nosotros?- pose orgullosa.

-En eso tienes razón hermano mío. Nadie se le niega a un Weasley.

-Fred y George Weasley, el director quiere verlos.- dijo McGonagall luego de encontrarlos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos extrañados, no habían hecho nada malo… que ellos supieran. Se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a su Jefa de Casa sin poder ocultar su aprensión. Esperaban sinceramente que Hermione no hubiese cumplido su amenaza de acusarlos con el director por el asunto de sus galletitas que sacaban plumas.

Llegaron al retrato de la gárgola y subieron hasta entrar al despacho, luego de recibir un quedo "Adelante". Allí les sorprendió ver a dos personas que no conocían para nada y que uno de ellos tuviera alas en la espalda les hizo pestañear.

-Ya están aquí, Albus.

-Oh, Señores Weasley, quiero presentarles a los Señores Worthington y Allerdyce. Ellos vienen a pasar una temporada con nosotros y tienen la misma condición del tío de su amigo Harry Potter.

Enarcaron una ceja detallando con la mirada a ambos. John frunció el ceño.

-¿Para que hemos sido solicitados?

-El joven John tiene edad para estar en su mismo curso y acaba de ser seleccionado para Gryffindor, por ello quiero informarles que compartirá habitación con ustedes y con el Señor Jordan.- entrecruzó sus dedos.- Si pueden acompañarlo hasta la Torre y enseñarle el colegio, les estaría enormemente agradecido.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema.- dijo Fred adelantándose para tomar de un brazo a John.- Seremos los mejores anfitriones.

-¿Y el de las alas?- preguntó George.

-Él será asignado para una labor importante. Ustedes solo deben hacer sentir cómodo a John.- comentó Albus sonriente.

-Mmmhhh… cómodo.- murmuró Fred antes de arrastrar consigo a _Pyro_ fuera del despacho. George lo siguió luego de hacer un saludo militar en dirección del director y Minerva.

-¿Estas seguro de dejarlo con ellos, Albus?- preguntó la profesora ceñuda.

-Si, Minerva.- tranquilo.- Por lo que me dijo Charles, ese muchacho necesita alguien como los gemelos para poder encontrar su verdadero camino.

-Si tú lo dices… - suspiró.- Voy a encargarme de hacer su horario. Me retiro.

-Hasta luego.- despidió a la profesora de Transfiguraciones y se giró hacia el rubio- Para darte tu asignación necesito que te leas algunos libros sobre monstruos.

-Eh… como usted diga.- _¿Monstruos?_

_-_

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-¿Buenas noticias?- preguntó interesado.

-Así es…- sonrió.- mi padre y Lupin ya reiniciaron su relación.

-Felicitaciones, supongo que tienes un nuevo… papi.- burlón.- Solo deben tener cuidado de que nadie más que nosotros se entere en el colegio. Se que hay pequeños aspirantes para el puesto de esclavo del Señor Oscuro.

-Lo sé, Blaise.- Draco suspiró sentándose en la cama.- Espero que ese loco no se entere de la traición de mi padre, ya perdí a mi madre por su culpa… si pierdo a papá...- negó con la cabeza.

-No pienses en eso rubio, aún te quedamos nosotros.- palmeó su hombro y de repente sonrió malicioso.- Y ya que Lucius Malfoy consiguió a su león… ¿tú seguirás sus pasos?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Deja ya de fastidiar con eso. Yo no siento nada por ese cara-rajada.- siseó.

Theodore Nott, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro de colosal tamaño, bufó.

-¿Ves? Hasta Théo refuta tus palabras y él es el más observador de todos nosotros. No puedes ocultar lo que resalta a la luz.

-Haré algo cuando tú hagas algo con _tú_ león.- espetó.

-Auch, ese fue un golpe bajo mi amigo.- dijo Zabini haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Si tú me fastidias con el cara-rajada yo te fastidio con el Weasel.

-No lo llames así, huroncito.

-Y tú…

-¿Quieren callarse?- gruñó Théo.- Ambos parecen niños y no me dejan concentrar con su conversación sobre animales y Gryffindors.

-¿Tal vez deseas que hablemos del tuyo?- Blaise sonrió malicioso.

Nott solo lo fulminó con la mirada antes de seguir con su libro.

-

**-.Torre de Gryffindor.-**

-

Totalmente descolocado, John se dejo _arrastrar_ por el pelirrojo hasta el retrato de una señora de peso excedido que le dio la bienvenida luego de decirle que era un joven apuesto. Los gemelos lo presentaron a los alumnos que estaban en lo que le dijeron era la Sala Común, con exageradas palabras, haciéndolo ruborizar ligeramente.

Subieron unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo, se detuvieron en una puerta que tenían un gran cartel de rojo chillón que decía: "Laboratorio de los Sortilegios Weasley, muy peligroso. NO ENTRAR."

Ellos, por supuesto, luego de mover aquello que reconoció como una varita y recitar unos cuantos hechizos, entraron a la habitación. El lugar era un desastre, cajas y bolsas por todos lados, eso sin contar las miles de chucherías que no sabía que eran, sombreros, caramelos, galletitas, entre otras cosas. Anotó mentalmente que no debía tocar nada de aquello.

-Bien,- dijo Fred quien aún lo sostenía de un brazo.- tu cama esta algo ocupada.- comentó. John fijó sus castaños ojos en la susodicha y vio que estaba abarrotada de cosas.- Pero mi querido gemelo lo solucionara en unos segundos, George.

-Fred.- dijo el otro. Con pase de varita todas las cosas desaparecieron.

-Toda tuya. Por cierto, debo advertirte que NO toques nada de lo que ves… podría ser peligroso.

-No hace falta que lo digas.- masculló.

En ese momento un enfurruñado chico de color entraba a la habitación mirándose la mano.

-¿Qué paso?

-Esa cara de sapo.- siseó.- Me castigó teniendo que escribir oraciones con una pluma que usaba mi sangre como tinta.

-¿Qué…?

-Oh, -Lee se percató de la cuarta presencia en el cuarto.- ¿Quién es?

-Nuestro nuevo cómplice…- anunció contento George.

-Dumbledore nos ha hecho cargo de él…- siguió el otro.

-Dormirá con nosotros desde ahora, pero no va a tomar las mismas materias.

-El anciano dice que es como el tío de Harry.

-Ah, otro mutante.

_Pyro_ se removió inquieto al ver como los tres lo miraban con un brillo de travesura en los ojos. Por supuesto, eso le dio mucha mala espina.

-¿Conocen a Harry Potter?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto, ¿sabes quién es?

-No, pero un amigo de la escuela a la cual asistía me dio algo para él.

-Entonces te lo presentamos después. Ahora dinos… ¿que es lo que sabes hacer?- los tres Gryffindors se sentaron en la cama de John mirándolo admirados.

Suspiró algo incómodo y extendió una mano para hacer crecer una flama. Hace muy poco tiempo, gracias a _Magneto_, había podido llegar a hacer fuego por si solo, ya no tenía la necesidad de cargar constantemente con su encendedor. Fue gracias a ese reciente descubrimiento que fue asignado a una misión de robo por su Jefe, lo cual desencadenó en un accidente, que lo llevó devuelta a manos de Charles Xavier.

-Mmmhhh… interesante.- murmuró Fred aumentando la incomodidad de John al ver el brillo de sus bonitos ojos marrones.- ¿Cómo te haces llamar?

-Pyro.- contestó en pose arrogante.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-Ey, despierta. Despierta…

Scott despertó sobresaltado, pero su sobresalto pasó a ser vergüenza e incomodidad al ver unos intensos ojos azules, cual zafiros, mirándolo con preocupación. Se sentó en la cama y trató de separarse lo más posible de aquel pelirrojo que lo confundía tanto.

-¿Estás bien…?- susurró.

-Si… yo solo… creo que tuve una pesadilla.

-Llamabas a una tal Jean.

-Si, ella es la mujer que amo.- murmuró.

Un destello pudo verse en los ojos azules, de un sentimiento que nadie hubiera podido descifrar, ya que fue solo por un momento.

-Supongo que debes extrañarla, ya que van a estar un largo tiempo sin verse.

-Demasiado…- musitó.- ella está muerta.

-Oh, lo siento.

-No te preocupes.- negó con la cabeza. No sabía porque había dicho eso, no lo conocía de nada y acababa de contarle algo que se negaba a aceptar desde el momento en que ocurrió.- ¿Me dices como llegar a la cocina?

-Mejor te acompaño, yo también deseo algo _caliente_.

No supo porque esa última palabra le dio escalofríos. ¿Había un doble sentido en ella? _No seas idiota, acabamos de conocernos._

Lo que Scott no sabía es que verlo sufrir en sueños había despertado un raro sentimiento en el (deseado por la autora) pelirrojo. Verlo así de indefenso, con un rictus de dolor en su bello rostro, lo había enternecido. Recién en ese momento pudo notar que ese hombre que debía usar esas gafas de por vida era muy… hermoso.

-¿Té?- preguntó varita en mano.

-Si, gracias.- musitó cohibido por la intensa mirada que le estuvo lanzando Bill desde que salieran de la habitación.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

_**-**_

_**Ashwinder**__**  
**_

_-_

_Clasificación del MM_:** XX**

La ashwinder nace cuando se deja arder un fuego mágico demasiado tiempo sin controlarlo. Son serpientes delgadas, de color verde pálido y con ojos de un rojo resplandeciente; surgen de las brasas de un hogar sin vigilar y se alejan deslizándose hacia las sobras de la morada en la que se encuentran; dejan tras de sí un rastro de cenizas.

La ashwinder vive solamente una hora. Durante ese plazo busca un lugar oscuro y cerrado donde poner sus huevos, y después de desintegra en forma de polvo. Los huevos de la ashwinder son de color rojo brillante e irradian un calor intenso. Prende fuego a la casa en cuestión de minutos a menos que se los encuentre y congele con un encantamiento adecuado. Cualquier mago que se dé cuenta de que una o más ashwinders están sueltas por la casa debe seguir su rastro inmediatamente y localizar el nido de huevos de cada una de ellas. Una vez congelados, los huevos tienen propiedades muy valiosas como ingredientes de pociones amorosas y pueden ingerirse como remedio para accesos de fiebre.  
Las ashwinders se encuentran por todo el mundo.

-Que extraños son los bichos de este mundo.- masculló Warren terminando de leer ese capítulo del libro que Dumbledore le había dado. Según el viejo director, él, junto con otro muchacho, iban a ayudar al guardabosque con sus clases, cuidando una serie de bestias que él tenía. Esa misma tarde debía ir a encontrarse con Rubeus Hagrid para intercambiar algunas palabras.

Desde que llegó que no había salido de su habitación. Estaba un tanto intimidado por las reacciones que podrían llegar a tener los alumnos al ver sus alas. Ya el director le había dicho que no se hiciera problema, que seguro sus queridos alumnos iban a reaccionar igual que Hermione y Ginny… con fascinación, puesto que los magos estaban más acostumbrados a las cosas _raras_ que los humanos. Sin embargo, él prefería permanecer en su habitación hasta la hora de la verdad, pensaba llegar volando, evitando todo lo posible cualquier contacto. Aunque, deseaba ver a Harry, Sirius y Logan.

-Los buscaré para la cena…

Llegó el atardecer y se acercó a la ventana después de terminar todos los monstruos de la letra B, no parecía haber nadie afuera, así que abrió la ventana y se tiró en picada. Cerca del suelo desplegó sus alas y planeó hasta llegar a la cabaña del guardabosque. Ya sabía que el hombre no era común, según le explicaron era un semi-gigante, de más de dos metros y medio de altura, pero con un corazón tan inmenso como él mismo.

Llegó a la cabaña, pero ella parecía estar vacía. A lo lejos pudo divisar la figura de un hombre de estatura normal. Que parecía estar tirando carne al piso.

_Tal vez él sea con quien voy a trabajar._

Voló hasta allí. En ese momento pudo ver que era un hombre muy fornido. De hombros y caderas anchas, brazos y piernas fuertes y musculosas. Su pelo era pelirrojo y su piel estaba tostada por el sol. No podía verle la cara, pero supuso que debía ser muy apuesto.

-¿Qué haces?

Charlie Weasley respingó al oír la pregunta. Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no oyó a nadie acercarse. Giró sobre sus talones y enarcó una ceja pelirroja al ver que no había nadie a los alrededores.

-¡Aquí arriba!

Levantó la cabeza y su mandíbula se desencajó. Frente a él (o mejor dicho encima) estaba el ser más hermoso que hubiese visto jamás. Cuerpo delgado y ligeramente musculoso, piel blanca y un precioso cabello rubio pulcramente peinado. Pero no fue eso lo más llamó su atención…no, lo que hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerzas fue contemplar aquellas preciosas alas que se batían para mantener en el aire a su dueño.

-Veo que te llaman la atención mis alas.- comentó divertido y algo ruborizado por tanto escrutinio. Ahora comprobaba que el pelirrojo era muy apuesto.

-Yo… eh…- parpadeó.- ¿Quién eres?

-Supongo que tu compañero de trabajo. Soy un mutante, como verás,- dijo bajando hasta posar sus pies en el piso. Charlie miró extasiado como contraía sus alas para que descansaran en su espalda- Dumbledore me dijo que viniera a visitar al guardabosque para que lo ayudara. También me dijo que trabajaría con alguien más… ese debes ser tú. Soy Warren Worthington.- extendió una mano.

-Charlie Weasley.

-Oh, un Weasley. He conocido a toda la familia entonces.- sonrió.- Entonces… ¿qué hacías?

-Alimento a los Thestrals. ¿Sabes que son?- vio negar al chico rubio.- Son unos tipos de caballos voladores de color negro y se lo suele considerar de mala suerte. Hay muy pocos en el mundo.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No los puedes ver…- murmuró para sí.- Eso es bueno, ¿sabes?- sonrió con un deje de tristeza.- Estos tipos de animales solo pueden ser vistos por personas que han visto la muerte y tienen conciencia de ellas.

-Oh... ¿tú...?- incómodo.

-Trabajo con Dragones… un accidente laboral se llevó a un compañero.- comentó.

-¿Dragones?- incrédulo.

**Continuará…**

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**Notas de la Autora:** Je… lo siento… es que tengo debilidad por Bill XD

En este chap di más o menos un pantallazo general de cómo se van a ir dando las relaciones entre las parejas ñ.ñ

La información de los _Ashwinder_ la saqué de la página de Wikipedia. Allí pueden encontrar el "Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos"

Este fic cuenta con 14 capítulos.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	9. El ED y el amor

-/-/-/-

-

**En busca del pasado**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros; así como los de X-men pertenecen a MARVEL. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Luego de ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron en su vida, Wolverine recuerda retazos de su pasado y, entre ellos, quienes son sus familiares. ¿Se imaginan a Logan siendo un Potter? ¿Y viniendo a Londres en busca de su hermano y padre? ¿Que será de él al saber que Lord Voldemort ha destruido todo lo que una vez amo? Solo Albus Dumbledore le da una esperanza, al decirle que no esta solo en el mundo.

**-.Situado luego del 4to libro de HP.-**

**Parejas:** Logan Potter (Wolverine)/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (lo sé… no me peguen, es más fuerte que yo ToT) Severus Snape/Remy LeBau (Gambito) Charlie Weasley/Warren Kennet Worthington III (Arcángel) **(dedicado a mi beta ****Angeli**, Bill Weasley/Scott Summer (Cíclope) y las que vayan apareciendo ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, mucho amor y un tío y padrino bastantes posesivos. ¬¬ Esto es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no quiero quejas ¬¬.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 9: El ED y el amor.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Volvió a respingar y bufó irritado. Le molestaba la actitud de su cuerpo cada vez que ese pelirrojo entraba en alguna habitación que él estuviera. ¿Y como no hacerlo? Bill Weasley le sonreía de una manera que hacía que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran, despedía un aroma que lo enloquecía y, lo más importante, cuando estaba cerca suyo, no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera besar sus labios. Olvidando a Jean del todo.

-¿Todo bien, Summers?

-Si.- gruñó.

-

**-.Hogwarts**.-

-

-¿Quién es Diggory?

-Aquel…- señaló disimuladamente.- el chico de cabello castaño y sonrisa de ángel.

John frunció el ceño desde su puesto en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ya llevaba unas dos semanas en ese lugar y se podía decir que se había adaptado perfectamente. Ya era parte de los leones y, como todos ellos, era aceptado, todos lo cuidaban y sobreprotegían, se llevaba mal con los Slytherin y le echaba pestes a Snape… y a la profesora de DCAO. También formaba parte de los inventos de los gemelos, su habilidad para crear fuego fascinaba a sus compañeros de cuarto y lo usaban de… encendedor.

-Para mí es muy común.- masculló sorbiendo su café.

-Me parece muy bien, es solo a mí a quien le debe gustar.- dijo George solemnemente.

-Tienes gustos raros hermano…

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan los castaños?- enarcó una ceja sonriendo malicioso.

-No sé…- le devolvió la sonrisa.- debe ser un castaño _muy_ _especial_ para que me guste.

_Pyro_ se atragantó con el sorbo de café que estaba bebiendo en esos momentos.

-Tienes razón hermano… y en Hogwarts hay muy pocos candidatos. ¿O tal vez prefieras una candidata?

-Todo puede ser. Tengo muchas y muchos tras mi esplendoroso cuerpo.

-Me voy a clases de Aritmancia.- gruñó John levantándose bruscamente de la mesa. Las carcajadas de los gemelos fue lo que pudo escuchar hasta que traspasó las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Desde que había conocido a los gemelos Weasley había sentido una conexión especial con Fred y él sabía que el pelirrojo estaba al tanto de ello, por eso le fastidiaba que hablaran de otro como posible candidato para novio. Ya iba a poner las cosas en claras con **su** gemelo.

-

**-.Sala Común de Gryffindor.-**

-

-¿Un grupo de estudio?

-Si, Harry. Con Umbridge no vamos a aprender nada, debemos tomar cartas en el asunto por nosotros mismos.- Hermione parecía preocupada.- Este año son nuestros TIMOS y no nos esta dando nada que nos ayude. Además…- se retorció las manos, nerviosa.

-¿Qué?

-Desde la pelea con tu tío parece odiarnos. No lo dice, pero lo demuestra de manera sutil. Si no fuera porque Logan la ha amenazado, estoy segura que la estarías pasando muy mal Harry.

-Eso es cierto. ¿Te enteraste de cómo son sus castigos?- Ron se estremeció ligeramente- Lee dijo que te hace escribir con una pluma que usa tu sangre como tinta.

-Está loca.- masculló Harry.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema.- dijo la castaña exasperada.- Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que debemos estudiar DCAO por nuestra cuenta y tú eres el indicado para ser el instructor, Harry.

-¡¿YO?!

-Hermione tiene razón, tú eres el indicado.- Ron asintió seriamente.

-¿Y porque yo?- gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno… tú has derrotado a quien-tu-sabes todas esas veces, eres bueno en defensa contra lo oscuro.

Potter miró a su amiga como si no la conociera. Ese razonamiento era totalmente estúpido. Una idea se le cruzó por la mente y sonrió malicioso.

-De acuerdo, voy a hacerlo…- sus amigos sonrieron- pero con una condición. Quiero de digan su nombre: Lord Voldemort.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso o nada…

Por primera vez (y tal vez última) Ron logró mascullar ese nombre. Para Hermione fue más fácil.

-

**-.Mazmorras.-**

-

Severus salió de su salón de clases mirando para ambos lados. Se odió por eso, pero esa humillación era inevitable desde que cierto mutante de pupilas rojas decidió que él era un buen reto romántico. Todos los días lo acosaba a la menor oportunidad. Sin embargo, Severus tenía que admitir que tanto coqueteo estaban haciendo mella en él. Y es que… ¿Cómo no rendirse ante sus poses seductoras, sus palabras susurradas en un idioma que no entendía y a esos besos que le robaba de vez en cuando?

El era un Slytherin, un Mortífago y el profesor más temido de Hogwarts, pero ese mocoso estaba consiguiendo que se comportara como un adolescente hormonal. Debía darse largas duchas de agua fría luego de los encuentros con ese mutante.

-¿Otra vez escapando de mí? ¿Prohibiendo a mis _yeux_ (ojos) _veg_ tu _derrière_ (trasero) _respingon_?- murmuró alguien con voz sensual.

-No estoy de humor para tus cosas francesas, mutante.- gruñó Severus, apresurando el paso.

-¿_Parce que_?- ronroneó_.- Si tu es tellement ardent, comme cette potion bouillante_… que sueles _prepagar_. (¿Por qué? Si tú eres tan ardiente como esa poción hirviente…)- sonrió al ver como Snape se daba vuelta para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo en mi idioma, LeBeau.

-_Il veuille être la toile de ton vêtement, pour dégager ta peau toujours_. (Quisiera ser la tela de tu ropa, para rozar tu piel siempre.)- pasó la lengua por sus labios, ocasionando que la sangre de Severus hirviera… por diferentes motivos a los que él esperaba. No era rabia. De eso estaba seguro.

Volvió a gruñir frustrado por las reacciones de su cuerpo y casi corrió cobardemente hasta llegar a su despacho. Empujó la puerta con toda la fuerza que le daba su estado alterado, pero, al no escuchar el azote que esperaba, se giró bruscamente.

-Bonito lugar, mon amour.- dijo Remy cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Recorrió el lugar lentamente ante la mirada airada de Severus.

-Ve-te d-e a-q-u-í.- siseó peligrosamente.

-_No, je te souhaite_.- dijo mirándolo intensamente.

El Slytherin pudo entender aquellas palabras con solo leer la mirada del castaño. "Deseo" era casi como un cartel de colores chillones, como los que usaban los muggles para resaltar las letras de sus negocios.

Severus bufó y se dejó caer en el borde de su escritorio. Enarcó una ceja y conectó miradas con el mutante.

-¿Necesitas invitación?

Remy sonrió radiante y se acercó con pasos estrictamente calculados hasta posar ambas manos sobre el escritorio, dejando al pocionista dentro de un reducido espacio.

-¿Te rindes?- susurró haciendo que su aliento rozara el labio inferior del pelinegro.

-No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que consigas lo que quieres. Veremos si es cierto que eres tan bueno como pregonas.

-No vas a _arrepentigte_.

Con un solo dedo recorrió el brazo derecho del ojinegro, cuando llegó al pecho lo subió por la línea de los botones de la túnica hasta llegar a las barbilla, llegó a la boca e instó a Severus a que chupara ese dedo juguetón. Así lo hizo, extasiado por lo que esa acción estaba haciéndole a sus sentidos. Mientras chupaba intercambiaba mirabas con Remy viendo el brillo de excitantes promesas que había en ellos. Lentamente, el mutante retiró el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, jugando con el, lamiéndolo como si estuviera cubierto por la más dulce jalea.

-Bésame ya.- gruñó Severus.

Acercó su boca como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de los labios contrarios. Sacó su lengua y con ella delineó los carnosos labios de Snape. Desesperado, el mayor atrapó esa traviesa carne con su boca y fue así como inició el beso. Y eso era lo que Remy quería, que fuera el otro el que iniciara el contacto. Una vez unidas, sus bocas se juntaron de tal manera que parecía imposible poder separarlas. El Slytherin descargó todas las ansias que el otro había despertado con su seducción, porque tenía que admitir que hacía tantos años que no tenían un encuentro sexual de ese tipo, que estaba desesperado por entregarse de lleno. Todos los que había tenido hasta ahora eran encuentros de unas horas, con personas que no conocía de nada. Solo eran encuentros para satisfacer una necesidad básica… encuentros que no le daban placer.

LeBeau descendió unas de sus manos hasta posarla en la entrepierna de Severus, quien gimió dentro de la boca del otro al sentir el toque. Presuroso, comenzó a desprender esas espantosas (a su parecer) túnicas de color negro que usaba el profesor de pociones. Al fin iba a comprobar sus suposiciones… quería saber si era cierto que bajo toda esa tela negra se escondía un cuerpo de infarto. Estaba seguro que sí.

Cuando al fin, después de mucho luchar, pudo acceder a la piel escondida se maravilló por lo blanca y brillante que era, algo áspera, pero igual de apetecible. Dejó la boca y descendió para dejar pequeños besos mariposas por todo el pecho, mientras sus manos seguían trabajando con los pantalones.

Lo complacía escuchar los gemidos ahogados que soltaba el hombre mayor. No pudo evitar sonreír socarrón cuando, al levantar la cabeza, apreció las mejillas sonrosadas, la boca abierta y el pecho jadeante, el cual estaba lleno de su saliva y las marcas rojas que acababa de dejar por las ligeras mordidas que estuvo intercalando con los besos. Acercó su boca al cuello esta vez. Era conciente que Severus había sucumbido porque no le quedaba de otra y, a lo mejor, iba a pasar otro largo periodo de tiempo hasta que pudiera tenerlo así nuevamente. Por ello quería dejar marcas en ese cuello, que le recordaran al pocionista lo bien que la había pasado con él… y que deberían repetir seguidamente. Modestia aparte, sabía que era un consumado amante. Cosas de franceses…

Al fin tuvo entre sus manos aquello que tanto buscaba. Snape gritó de placer cuando una de las expertas manos de Remy rodeó su hombría y comenzó a masturbarla. El mutante abandonó el cuello y conectó miradas con su nuevo amante y sonrió descaradamente. Si no hubiese estado en esa situación, probablemente Severus se hubiese ruborizado ante lo que esa sonrisa prometía.

Y era algo realmente bueno, pues el pelinegro tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar un alarido de éxtasis, cuando la lengua del chico lamió desde sus testículos hasta la punta de su pene con una forma realmente maestra. Severus pensó seriamente en tratar de encontrar su varita para insonorizar el cuarto. Las mazmorras eran un lugar donde había mucho eco… Más sin embargo, todo pensamiento racional abandonó su cabeza cuando el castaño se metió su miembro de lleno, y sin previo aviso, en su ansiosa boca. Pudo sentir perfectamente como su punta llegaba hasta la mismísima garganta de su amante y eso fue lo que bastó para que gritara sin importarle que alguien pudiera escucharlo.

Siguió con el mismo trabajo hasta que sintió la tensión en todo el cuerpo del pocionista, señal que estaba pronto a correrse, pero Remy no quería eso; o no… el quería escucharlo suplicar por todo lo que costó hacerlo sucumbir y por todas aquellas duchas frías que tuvo que darse hasta entonces. ¡El jamás había estado más de dos días sin tener a alguien entre sus piernas! Severus Snape se lo iba a pagar… placenteramente, eso si.

Saco aquella carne de su boca y comenzó a darle pequeños besitos por toda la extensión del mismo. Sonrió al escuchar el gemido de protesta y levantó la mirada, enarcando una ceja.

-Sigue…- gimió entrecortadamente.

Remy negó con la cabeza y, tras darle otro pequeño beso al glande, se incorporó para devorar los labios entreabiertos de Severus.

-¿_Veux-tu le lit ou le fauteuil est-il bien pour te faire gemir? _(¿Quieres la cama o el sillón esta bien para hacerte gemir?)- susurró en su oído.

-Si, si, lo que sea, pero hazlo ya.

-_Tes désirs sont ordres pour moi._ (Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.)

Sorprendido, Snape sintió como era cargado por los fuertes brazos del chico más joven y como lo llevaba hasta el costoso sillón de piel de dragón verde oscuro que había heredado de su madre. LeBeau lo depositó allí con tal delicadeza que lo sorprendió. Pestañeó varias veces al ver como se alejaba.

-Voy a _dagte_ un espectáculo especial.- guiñó un ojo.

Ante la incredulidad de Severus, el mutante comenzó una danza muy erótica mientras se quitaba su ropa con movimientos perfectamente estudiados, para encender hasta al más frío hombre… o mujer. Sintió su boca llenarse de saliva y, por muy vergonzoso que le pareciese después, sintió la necesidad de darse placer manual mientras veía los ardientes pasos de Remy.

-Ah… no, no, no.- reprendió juguetonamente y detuvo la mano que se dirigía hasta el erguido pene.- Ese es mi trabajo, Sev. No te _desespeges_… ya viene lo mejor.- guiñó un ojo.

-Apresúrate...- gimió y se odió al escuchar la súplica en su voz. Probablemente, luego del delicioso sexo, que estaba seguro iba a compartir con el francés, lo iba a hechizar con sus peores maldiciones, por haberlo hecho actuar de esa manera tan vergonzosa para un Slytherin.

Al fin el de irises rojos estuvo completamente desnudo y Snape se contuvo de chiflar admirado, eso era lo último que le hubiese faltado para quedar totalmente en ridículo. No había resquicio en esa piel que no estuviera bronceada por el sol. Un color tostado muy apetecible, músculos bien marcados y ni una sola imperfección. Tal vez alguna que otra cicatriz, pero ninguna de ellas eran feas, todo lo contrario, lo hacían verse más bello… más masculino.

-_Dis-moi que tu exita qu'une fois.- _susurró mientras se acercaba al cuerpo tendido del pocionista.- _Que tu désires qu'il te prenne avec toutes mes forces_.- lo besó.

-No entiendo nada de lo que me dices.- jadeó al sentir como sus pieles entraban en contacto.

-Acabo de _decigte_ que me digas que te excita lo que vez.- besó sus labios.- Y después te dije que me digas que deseas que te coja con todas mis fuerzas.- descendió hasta encontrar una tetilla, para lamerla, mordisquearla y besarla.

Y Severus gimió, gritó y jadeó aún más fuerte… pero no le dio el placer a Remy de escucharlo suplicar.

-¿No me lo vas a pedir?

Cerró su boca obstinadamente, rechinó los dientes al sentir como su miembro era atacado nuevamente y como un dedo pedía tímidamente acceso a su entrada. Fue cediendo de a poco, hasta que todo uno estuvo dentro. Remy era experto y no tardó en encontrar aquella parte que sería su aliada para la tortura del Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin.

Dividido entre la humillación, el placer y la locura. El pelinegro decidió que no podía aguantar más aquella tortura. Total… siempre existía la venganza.

-¡Hazlo ya, maldita sea! ¡Penétrame de una vez!- gritó.

-No has dicho _pog favor_.- ronroneó malicioso.

-¡Por favor!

Sabiéndose victorioso, Remy dejó la preparación de lado y ubicó su hombría en la entrada de Severus. La penetración fue sin aviso y de una sola vez. El Slytherin apretó la mandíbula y enterró sus uñas en la espalda de _Gambito_.

-Vas a pagarme esta humillación, Remy.- susurró jadeante.

-Cuando quieras, _précieux_. Tendremos mucho tiempo para que te pague todo lo que _quiegas_… y cuantas veces _quiegas_.

Se besaron con desbordada pasión mientras el mutante comenzaba a moverse dentro de Severus. Sentirse rodeado por la estreches de ese hombre lo complacía más que cualquier otra que hubiese vivido. Tal vez era por todo lo que le había costado, tal vez fuera porque estaba necesitado, luego de su periodo de abstinencia, o tal vez, simplemente, eran los fuertes sentimientos que le profesaba a ese hombre. Sentimientos que jamás llegó a sentir por nadie… hasta que conoció a Severus Snape.

Embistió como había prometido, con todas sus fuerzas. Sin olvidarse de atender la torturada hombría de Severus. La cual, para cuando Remy había acabado, ya había llegado a su tercer orgasmo. Todo un record para el hombre considerado el más gruñón de Hogwarts.

-Eso fue increíble.- susurró roncamente, con su rostro escondido en el cuello de Snape.- Sabía que tu _trasego_ respingón iba a _dagme beaucoup_ (mucho) placer.

-¿Dejarás de molestarme ahora?- masculló con fingido enfado.

-Claro que no. Después de esto voy a, simplemente, _violagte_ si te niegas a que te posea nuevamente. O es por voluntad propia o sin ella.- sentenció mordiendo la piel que tenía a su alcance.

Severus sonrió… complacido por esa respuesta.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-Su idea me parece genial. Si necesitan algo me encargaré de ayudarlos.- sentenció Logan satisfecho, luego de escuchar la idea de Granger.

-Pero necesitamos un lugar donde reunirnos para ultimar detalles. Sin que Umbridge se entere de nada. Con eso de sus decretos estúpidos, se están limitando nuestras posibilidades.

-Yo sé de un lugar donde La Alta Inquisidora no los va a poder descubrir.- comentó Sirius. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.- La Cabeza de Puerco. Es un lugar de poca reputación, pero perfecto para conspirar.- sonrió.

-

**-.Dos días después.-**

**-**

Harry palideció al ver toda la gente que se había reunido en aquel lugar. ¡Hermione le había dicho que solo eran unos cuantos! ¡Había al menos veinte personas allí!

-Yo no sé que hago aquí. Ni siquiera tomo esa materia.- refunfuñó John.

-Pero eres nuestro amigo y aliado contra la Cara de Sapo. Así que no te quejes y cierra esa apetitosa boca.- masculló Fred.

No solo consiguió su cometido, sino que también logro que el mutante enrojeciera hasta las orejas. ¡Si lo vieran _Mistique_ o _Magneto_ se estarían riendo por su actitud infantil!

Harry suspiró dramáticamente, dándose cuenta que la presencia de Cho Chang ya no tenía el mismo efecto en él que hace tiempo. Se sentó junto a Hermione y carraspeó para atraer la atención del resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts que estaban en ese lugar.

-Hola. Supongo que todos saben porque estamos aquí…

Todos asintieron algo dudosos y temerosos por estar haciendo algo ilícito. Pero eran concientes de la necesidad de aprender DCAO de otra manera a como enseñaba la nueva profesora.

-Antes de empezar quiero que todos juren que lo que se diga aquí queda entre nosotros y…

Hermione se interrumpió ceñuda al sentir el ligero codazo de Ron. Éste estaba pálido y le señaló la puerta con la cabeza. Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini acaban de hacer aparición en la taberna. Todo el grupo enmudeció.

-Allá están.- murmuró Nott.

Ante la incredulidad de todos, caminó hasta sentarse junto a Neville Longbottom, rodeó la cintura del león con un abrazo posesivo, besó la mejilla del castaño y barrió la mesa con sus negros ojos.

-Vengan a sentarse.- siseó a sus amigos.

Se notaban incómodos, pero obedecieron la petición de Théo, caminando con el aire majestuoso, característico de sus apellidos.

-Eh… yo invite a Theodore.- musitó Neville al ver las miradas incrédulas de todos los presentes.

-Y ellos vienen conmigo.- terminó Nott.

-Oh, ¿y eso que significa…?- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara, señalando el brazo de Nott alrededor de la cintura del castaño.

-Sé que lo sabes pelirroja.- Theodore mostró unos de sus pocas comunes sonrisas de medio lado.

-¿Saber qué…?- Luna Lovegood pestañeó confundida.

-Longbottom y Theodore son novios desde hace un mes. ¿O es que no lo notaste Loony?- siseó Draco.

-No le digas así, Malfoy.- gruñó Harry.

-Yo le digo a la gente como se me da la gana, Potter.

-Vete a la…

-¡Basta!- Hermione cortó la airada respuesta de Ron.- Estamos aquí por un bien común. Si ellos quieren incluirse deberán hacer lo mismo que los demás.

-¿Y eso sería…?- preguntó Zacarías Smith.

-Un contrato de confiabilidad.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-¿Una araña gigante dices?

-Oh, si. Se llama Aragog

Warren y Charlie compartieron una mirada de aprensión, antes de seguir al semi-gigante. Ese trabajo era emocionante, emocionante hasta que Hagrid les decía que tenían que lidiar con un monstruo de XXXX peligrosidad. Que según el profesor eran inofensivos, adorables y altamente cariñosos.

Aún así, los jóvenes disfrutaban de su trabajo, pero más aún de la compañía mutua. El pelirrojo se había espantado en un principio al enterarse del estatus social con el que contaba Warren en el Mundo Muggle. Sin embargo, pudo comprobar, gratamente, que esa condición de acaudalado millonario, no cambiaba para nada al chico de las alas. Charlie descubrió que deseaba permanecer todo el tiempo que pudiera junto a él. No solo por motivos laborales, sino también íntimamente.

-Allí esta Aragog.

La voz de Hagrid lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y pudo ver la mueca de terror en Warren. Mueca que también copió su rostro al ver a la araña gigante y a sus hijas.

-

**-.Torre de Gryffindor.-**

-

-Necesitamos un buen lugar donde poder hacer las reuniones secretas.

-Yo ya he pensado en eso.- Harry suspiró al recordar como su tío le había sugerido el lugar donde _la pasaba bien_ en su época de colegio.

-Tiene que ser un lugar grande y que este bien seguro, Harry.- dijo Hermione, preocupada.

-Lo sé, el lugar perfecto para eso es "La Sala de los Menesteres".

Ron y Hermione miraron sorprendidos a su amigo, con una sonrisa genuina en sus rostros. La castaña se abalanzó sobre Harry.

-¡Es genial, Harry! Un lugar perfecto. Voy a hacer correr la voz entre los alumnos que firmaron el contrato.- murmuró para sí mientras se despegaba de Potter y comenzaba a caminar hasta el cuarto de las chicas.

Sonriendo giró la cabeza, le extrañó ver la expresión ceñuda y pensativa del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?

-Son esas serpientes, ¿crees que es seguro que los tengamos en el ED?

-Hablé de eso con Sirius y mi tío, ambos me dijeron que podríamos darles una oportunidad. Estaban raros con respecto a Draco, creo que dijeron algo sobre el profesor Lupin que no llegué a entender.- frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez solo sea una trampa. No podemos confiar en ellos.- dijo Ron, tozudo.

-Pero por lo visto Neville si lo hizo.- escandalizado.- No tenía idea que estaba de novio con un Slytherin… ¡y con Nott! Yo no sabía de su existencia hasta que dijo que podía ver los Thestrals en la clase de Hagrid.

-No sé que se le pudo cruzar por la mente para fijarse en uno de ellos…- Ron sonaba más enojado de los normal.- Digo, siempre han sido nuestros enemigos, sucios, rastreros, arrogantes y que solo piensan en ellos mismos. No se puede confiar en ellos… ni mucho menos entregarles tu corazón.- gruñó.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos mirando como su amigo apretaba el puño y la mandíbula con una fuerza furiosa. Sus ojos azules lanzaban chispas y estaba muy rojo.

-¿Hay lago que debería saber…?- preguntó con precaución.

-No, nada.- gruñó.- Las serpientes no son buenas para estar pareja, eso es todo. Ni mucho menos ese Zabini…- masculló.

_¿Zabini?_

_-_

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Suspiró cansado mientras pasaba otra página de ese enorme libro. Por más que buscaba no hallaba el término Horcrux por ningún lado. Esperaba sinceramente que todo ese tiempo perdido tuviera algún fruto.

-¿Sigues aquí?

Remus levantó la cabeza y se espantó al ver el estado demacrado de su pareja. Se levantó presuroso para socorrerlo. Lucius hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el abrazo de su amor, pero se dejó llevar hasta el sillón más cercano, donde el castaño lo acomodó con toda la delicadeza que fue posible. El rubio sonrió de lado.

-Me mimas demasiado.

-¿Qué pasó, mi amor?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, corriendo el cabello rubio que tapaba sus ojos.

-El Lord está furioso. Creo que esta buscando algo, pero no puede acceder a eso por él mismo. Y lo peor de todo es que creo que intenta contactarse con el chico…

-¿Con Harry?

-Ya alguna vez lo había hecho… no sé porque ahora no lo consigue.

-Harry ha estado estudiando oclumancia con los mutantes de América. Creo que ya ha conseguido dominarla, por eso es que su conexión de Voldemort no lo molesta.

-Entonces nos espera muchas sesiones de _Crucios_ hasta que consiga la forma de acceder a lo que quiere.- susurró.

Remus estrechó el abrazo.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que busca?

-No… pero estoy seguro que es un arma que lo ayudará en la guerra.

-Oh, Merlín…

**Continuará…**

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**Notas de la Autora:** Jujuju… la idea de las frases en francés fue de mi beta XD No sé si están del todo bien, porque lo busqué en un traductor, pero omitan si hay errores ;D ¡Me encanta esa pareja! Desde que escribí este fic, me quedé enamorada del Gambito/Sevy ñ.ñ

Y bien… de las demás parejas… todo seguirá su camino D

Este fic cuenta con 14 capítulos.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	10. Nuevos amores

-/-/-/-

-

**En busca del pasado**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros; así como los de X-men pertenecen a MARVEL. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Luego de ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron en su vida, Wolverine recuerda retazos de su pasado y, entre ellos, quienes son sus familiares. ¿Se imaginan a Logan siendo un Potter? ¿Y viniendo a Londres en busca de su hermano y padre? ¿Que será de él al saber que Lord Voldemort ha destruido todo lo que una vez amo? Solo Albus Dumbledore le da una esperanza, al decirle que no esta solo en el mundo.

**-.Situado luego del 4to libro de HP.-**

**Parejas:** Logan Potter (Wolverine)/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (lo sé… no me peguen, es más fuerte que yo ToT) Severus Snape/Remy LeBau (Gambito) Charlie Weasley/Warren Kennet Worthington III (Arcángel) **(dedicado a mi beta ****Angeli**, Bill Weasley/Scott Summer (Cíclope) y las que vayan apareciendo ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, mucho amor y un tío y padrino bastantes posesivos. ¬¬ Esto es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no quiero quejas ¬¬.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 10: Nuevos amores.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, Scott podía escuchar como las páginas pasaban lentamente, como el fuego de la chimenea crepitaba de vez en cuando y hasta la respiración profunda que hacía el pelirrojo. Ambos estaban extrañamente solos en la Mansión Black y la tensión no era de cualquier tipo, o no… esa era una clara tensión sexual. Una que se venía formando desde el mismo instante en que sus ojos hicieron contacto, que durmieran en la misma habitación apenas separados por sabanas y el espacio entre sus camas no ayudaba, como tampoco cooperaba el que tuvieran al alcance de sus vistas el cuerpo bien formado el uno del otro. Y mucho menos que Scott Summer ya hubiera admitido que el pelirrojo estaba más que bueno y que le gustaba.

Se podría decir que Bill estaba casi en las mismas condiciones, solo que él tenía muy en claro lo que quería y estaba decidido a hacer algo al respecto. Sintió al mutante removerse incómodo en su asiento y levantó la mirada. Desde hace una hora que estaban allí, él leyendo un libro muggle y Scott solo estando ahí, sin atreverse a irse al cuarto, donde sabía que no iba a poder evitar pensar en su difunta novia. Prefería estar en ese lugar, con la eclipsante presencia del pelirrojo.

-¿Necesitas algo, Scott?- preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

-No, gracias… estoy bien.- murmuró.

Weasley asintió y siguió con su lectura, dejando que en su boca se forme una sonrisa satisfecha ya que sabía lo que su presencia causaba en el moreno.

Solo pasaron veinte minutos más en los que _Cíclope_ no podía estarse quieto. Bill suspiró y cerró su libro con fuerzas. Se levantó y caminó decidido hasta el amplio sillón donde descansaba en chico de anteojos, se arrodilló frente a él y se inclinó hasta apoyar ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza morena. Besó su cuello, porque sabía que si intentaba asaltar la boca iba a ser rechazado.

Scott se tensó como la cuerda de un violín, pero gimió sorprendido y extasiado por las caricias que esa experta boca y lengua hacía con la piel de su cuello. Las manos del auror vagaron hasta llegar a los pantalones, los desprendió y, por instinto, Summers levantó sus caderas para permitir que el otro se los sacara. Pronto los zapatos, medias y pantalón estuvieron fuera, fue entonces cuando Bill abandonó la oreja que se encontraba mordisqueando y dedicó todas sus atenciones al miembro erguido del chico más joven.

Gritó mezcla de la culpa y el placer cuando aquella boca lo tomó sin previo aviso. Se negaba a abrir los ojos o tocar a Bill. Su mente _no_ quería registrar que **no** estaba recibiendo ese tipo de caricias de la persona que una vez amo. Si murmuraba su nombre o si veía esos increíbles ojos azules la culpa iba a carcomerlo. Así que se dedicó a disfrutar con los ojos cerrados, corriéndose salvajemente en la boca del pelirrojo cuando el placer fue demasiado como para seguir reteniendo el orgasmo.

Bill sabía de la lucha interna que estaba llevando a cabo su amante, por eso no lo presionó. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que él iba a quedarse así: empalmado y deseoso de sentirse dentro de él. Estiró levemente las caderas para tener un mejor acceso a la virgen entrada, introdujo uno de sus dedos para empezar a prepararlo, obteniendo un gritito de sorpresa por parte del mutante. Aún así, Scott se negó a abrir los ojos y se dejó guiar a lo que estaba a punto de pasar. No podía negar que lo deseaba, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que lo que viniera le gustara demasiado y ya no pudiera dejarlo nunca más.

_No quiero traicionarte Jean._

Cuando los tres dedos terminaron con su tarea, Bill se incorporó y desprendió sus propios pantalones, dejando a la vista su erección.

-.-.Interludio para que la autora y la beta se limpien las babas-.-.

Tomo una de las manos - cerradas en puños - del moreno y lo levantó del sillón para intercambiar posiciones. Fue él quien se sentó y acomodó al mutante a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Tuvo que guiarlo en todo, ya que Summers mantenía sus ojos obstinadamente cerrados. Suspirando entrecortado, Bill elevó las caderas contrarias con una mano y con la otra ubicó su pene en la entrada previamente preparada.

Jadeó al sentir como era invadido, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo, tensándose y haciendo una mueca de dolor. Aquello dolía y mucho.

-Ssshhh… relájate, ya pasara.- consoló acariciando su espalda con movimientos circulares.

Scott asintió e hizo lo que le pedían. Respiró profundamente varias veces, obligando a su cuerpo a destensarse y aceptar aquella carne que se hizo paso por su ano. Una carne que se amoldaba perfectamente a él y que estaba desatando un sin fin de sensaciones. Sensaciones que tenía que admitir, con todo el dolor del alma, nunca sintió con Jean Grey.

Percibiendo la relajación de su amante, el auror ancló ambas manos en las caderas del moreno y comenzó a subirlo y bajarlo con lentitud.

-Ayúdame, Scott, necesito que sea más veloz.- pidió en un gemido, porque aquello lo estaba matando, necesitaba un ritmo más rápido para gozar.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, el mutante obedeció sus palabras. Sin soltar el agarre sobre su cuello comenzó a ondular las caderas para obtener el ritmo que deseaba su amante. Aún tenía su rostro escondido en su cuello, así que podía escuchar los jadeos, gemidos y gritos de placer que dejaba escapar Weasley, se sorprendió al notar que él tambien hacía lo mismo. Respingó al sentir como una mano rodeaba su pene y como, con sus toques, éste despertaba deseoso de una nuevo orgasmo.

Se separó sorprendido al sentir como su cuerpo respondía con tan aparente experiencia y entrega. El mundo de Scott se detuvo cuando pudo ver los preciosos ojos azules entrecerrados, las mejillas encendidas y los labios entrecerrados. No supo cual de los dos fue, pero sus rostros se acercaron para compartir un beso arrollador, donde el mutante descargaba toda su frustración y dolor por los acontecimientos que marcaron su vida en Estados Unidos.

Se besaron, se mordieron y sus lenguas entraron en contacto mientras sus caderas no paraban de moverse, convirtiendo las embestidas en actos salvajes que estaban lesionando la entrada virgen. Y es que el más joven lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse querido, protegido y perteneciente a algo. Algo que ese pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a darlo si tan solo salía del auto-encierro que se había impuesto.

Pronto los movimientos se volvieron erráticos cuando ambos percibieron la tensión de sus cuerpos y el inminente orgasmo. El éxtasis no tardó en llegar y ambos de corrieron gritando el nombre del otro. Scott se dejó caer contra en cuerpo del su compañero de habitación, respirando entrecortado. Bill, por su parte, dibujó una sonrisa en su cara y lo envolvió en un abrazo cariñoso.

Fue tan bonito lo que acababan de compartir que lo sorprendió escuchar un sollozo y sentir como su cuello se mojaban por las lágrimas que estaban siendo derramadas. Suspiró entendiendo a que se debía, y solo pudo apretar más el abrazo y dar ocasionales caricias a la espalda y brazos del moreno.

-Debes dejarla ir… ella jamás volverá.- murmuró.- Te mereces una nueva oportunidad para amar…

Instantáneamente se dio cuenta que debió mantener la boca cerrada, porque Scott se tensó entre sus brazos y se apartó bruscamente. Gimieron quedamente cuando sus cuerpos se separaron, pero lo único que pudo hacer el mutante fue lanzarle una mirada de furia al hijo mayor del matrimonio Weasley.

Lo vio ponerse sus ropas con movimientos furiosos y suspiró cuando abandonó la habitación.

-Tal vez debí quedarme callado, pero cuando quiero algo lo consigo y no voy a permitir que un recuerdo me lo impida.- murmuró con decisión.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-Hola, Cedric.- sonrisa devastadora.- ¿Podemos hablar?

El castaño de Hufflepuff tragó saliva, nervioso por la presencia del chico frente a sí.

-Claro, Weasley. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Oh, no, no aquí.- se acercó a su oído- Te espero en el invernadero número 5 después de Encantamientos.- George le guiñó un ojo y desapareció de la Biblioteca, dejando a un muy sorprendido Diggory.

-

**-.Mazmorras.-**

-

-El Profesor Xavier me dijo que debería entrenar de vez en cuando, Dumbledore dice que Snape es experto en Oclumancia y que ya habló con él para que me pruebe con la _Legeremancia_.

-Te compadezco compañero, por nada del mundo me gustaría pasar más tiempo del necesario con el vampiro.

Harry suspiró abatido, ya que pensaba lo mismo que su amigo pelirrojo. Tocó a la puerta del despacho. Decir que los sorprendió que la figura _extrañamente_ _satisfecha_ de Remy LeBeau les abrió la puerta era poco decir, estaban boquiabiertos y con los ojos desorbitados.

-Oh, muchachos, pasen, pasen que yo ya termine con lo que vine a haceg.- sonrió lascivo, causando un respingo en los leones.

-Remy te olvidas uno de tus guantes.- les llegó la voz de Snape, quien se refería al mutante con un cariño especial.

Severus se congeló al ver a sus más odiados alumnos parados en la entrada de su despacho, quienes eran perfectas imitaciones de dos peces fuera del agua.

-Oh, gracias, _précieux_.- besó su mejilla. Sabía que era muy arriesgado para su salud si lo besaba en la boca frente a los Gryffindors.- Nos vemos en la noche.- guiñó un ojo.

Harry y Ron pestañearon incrédulos ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Incluso el pelirrojo se pellizco un brazo para comprobar si no estaba soñando.

Severus carraspeó y maldijo una y mil veces a su nuevo… amante. El pequeño manipulador siempre conseguía enloquecerlo con su seducción y el no encontraba las barreras necesarias para oponerse a él. Cuando Remy estaba deseoso de una sesión de sexo venía y lo buscaba y, por más que Snape se negara y lo amenazara, al final terminaba cediendo, gritando su nombre con cada penetración. Ni siquiera las duras reuniones donde el Señor Oscuro pagaba sus frustraciones lanzándoles _Crucios_ a diestra y siniestra conseguía que él se negara a acostarse con el mutante de pupilas rojas.

-Ya Dumbledore me dijo porque está aquí Señor Potter, entre de una vez y usted lárguese Weasley.- siseó cerrándole la puerta en la cara al estático Ron.

-Debo estar soñando… ¿solito y en territorio serpiente?

Rápidamente, el menor de los hombres Weasley se tensó y giró para enfrentarse con un sonriente Blaise Zabini.

-Ya me iba.- gruñó.

-Oh, no, no, tú no te me vas a escapar esta vez, Ronnie.- dijo Zabini, deteniéndolo por un brazo.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó, empezando a ruborizarse.

-No te suelto nada.- ronroneó acorralándolo contra la pared.- He estado buscando esta oportunidad por mucho tiempo. Te recuerdo que me debes una respuesta a lo que pregunté en la primera reunión del ED.

-Tú y yo no va a suceder nunca, Blaise.- susurró Ron, desviando la mirada de esos ojos castaño que lo inquietaban tanto.

-¿Por qué te niegas a este sentimiento, Ron?- preguntó, acariciando su mejilla.- Se que te gusto, tanto como tú me gustas a mí.

-Eso no es verdad.- espetó.

-¿Y entonces porque me llamaste por mi nombre hace un momento?

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos y se ruborizó hasta las orejas al ver la sonrisa divertida del Slytherin. Cerró los ojos esperando que el otro se acercara y volviera a besarlo, como aquella primera noche, cuando salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres y ellos dos fueron los últimos en abandonarla. Zabini lo había abordado, diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él en privado, así que se quedaron un par de minutos más. Minutos en los cuales el castaño aprovechó para abrir su corazón al pelirrojo y decirle que le gustaba y que si quería ser su novio. Está demás decir que el Gryffindor se había quedado helado y había tomado una actitud muy poco común de los miembros de su Casa y había salido huyendo despavorido. Desde entonces que no habían tenido tiempo de volver a estar solos y Blaise no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Se besaron lentamente, saboreando los labios del otro sin prisas y dándose cuenta de que esto era lo que querían para el resto de sus vidas. Ron rodeó la cintura de Blaise con sus brazos y lo pegó más a su cuerpo. El castaño aceptó en contacto y rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo con su brazos inclinado la cabeza para profundizar el beso.

-¿Qué me dices?

-¿Es necesaria una respuesta?- Ron sonrió de lado y volvió a tomar posesión de los labios del otro chico.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-¡Ey, sobrino!- Logan zarandeó un poco el hombro de Harry.- Pareces shockeado.

-Yo…

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó Sirius, preocupado.- ¿De donde vienes?

-De mis clases de Oclumancia con Snape.- murmuró.- ¿Sabían que el tiene un tipo de… _relación_ con Gambito?

-Si,- admitió Sirius, con desdén.- no sé que le vio a Snivellus, pero anduvo detrás de él desde que llegamos.

-Oh…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó el mutante con una sonrisa sospechosa.

-Estábamos practicando y yo vi cierto… recuerdo.- se estremeció conteniendo una nausea.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿No habrás visto…?

-¡No!- exclamó Harry, pálido como un fantasma.- Ellos estaban semidesnudos y… besándose.- hizo una mueca.- Por suerte Snape me expulsó de su mente a tiempo, porque si llegaba a ver el resto del recuerdo iba a quedar traumando de por vida.

-Al menos puedes decir que eres bueno en eso de la _Legeremancia_. Porque estoy seguro que el viejo Snivellus habrá querido ocultar ese recuerdo con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún así lograste ver un poco…- Logan sonrió divertido por la mueca de horror que tenía su sobrino.

-Mejor hubiese preferido ser un inepto en la materia antes que ver eso…

-

**-.Torre de Gryffindor.-**

-

-Bien, todo listo y calculado, mientras yo voy por el sexy castaño ustedes van a sabotear a la Alta Inquisidora.- dijo con burla.- Cuídense de no ser descubiertos.

-No me ofendas George, somos los herederos de los Merodeadores… pasar desapercibidos para hacer una broma es nuestra especialidad.- dijo con pose orgullosa.

-Ok, deséenme suerte.

-¡Buena suerte!

Cuando el gemelo abandonó la habitación un tenso silencio se apoderó de ella. John, inexplicablemente, se retorcía las manos estando muy nervioso. Fred, por otro lado, sonreía socarrón y le guiñó un ojo a Lee Jordan, el chico de color sonrió malicioso, asintió y se levantó de su cama.

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos en el pasillo dentro de media hora.

-Una hora.- corrigió Fred.

-De acuerdo.- sonrió de oreja a oreja y salió de la habitación.

_Pyro_ miraba ceñudo la puerta, confundido por la actitud que había tomado su reciente amigo mago. Sin embargo, casi salta de la cama cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeando su cuello y una voz ronca que le susurraba al oído:

-¿Vamos a hacer algo con el deseo que sentimos desde que nos conocimos o no?

Tragó saliva y asintió antes de darse la vuelta, unos ansiosos labios se apoderaron de los suyos y luego ya no supo más.

-

**-.Invernaderos.-**

-

Cedric caminaba de aquí para allá, mirando de vez en cuando la puerta, temeroso y emocionado por lo que se imaginaba iba a pasar una vez que llegara el chico Weasley. Inspiró y suspiró varias veces para calmarse. Desde hace tiempo que George Weasley le gustaba, más precisamente desde su quinto año cuando los Gryffindors se hicieron con la Copa de Quidditch por primera vez desde hace años. Habían hecho una gran fiesta a la que todos lo que quisieran asistir fueron bienvenidos y él fue, instado por algunos de sus compañeros. Allí pudo conocer más abiertamente a ambos chicos, llegando a casi reconocer quien era quien y, de los dos, fue, justamente, George el que más le causo sensaciones. Desde ese entonces estaba atento a todo lo que el chico hiciera y se sintió dolido cuando se supo ignorado. Fue por ese mismo motivo que había invitado a Cho Chang (gran error) al Baile de Navidad que se hiciera el año pasado.

Aunque, él no sabía, que fue justamente ese hecho el que hizo que la atención del pelirrojo se fijara en él. Y George, ni Fred Weasley eran de los que se quedaban de brazos cruzados cuando le gustaba alguien. Este era su último año y pensaban pasarlos acompañados.

Se tensó al sentir la puerta abrirse y revolvió su pelo castaño, observó que su uniforme esté bien puesto y en su lugar.

-Hola, Cedric.- saludó el pelirrojo con una esplendorosa sonrisa. Sus azules ojos recorrieron descaradamente el cuerpo bien formado del capitán de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, haciéndolo enrojecer.

-Ho-Hola, Weasley.- carraspeó.- ¿Qué necesitabas decirme?

-Oh, por favor, llámame George.- guiñó un ojo.- Y lo que quiero pues…- se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente a Diggory- necesito saber algo importante sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mí?- preguntó, afectado por la cercanía.

-Si,- asintió seriamente.- necesito saber que tienes con Chang.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar ese apellido.

-Yo no tengo nada con esa.- murmuró algo enfurruñado.- Es ella quien me persigue y no entiende que no quiero nada que no sea amistad.

-Oh…- sonrió.- Tal vez no lo entienda porque tú no le das un NO definitivo… o porque no tienes pareja actualmente.

-No quiero tener novio solo por alejarla de mí.- tragó saliva.

-¿Ah, no?- enarcó una ceja y se acercó a su rostro.- ¿Y si yo te pido que seas mi novio…?

-Yo…- musitó totalmente rojo.- me lo pensaría.

-Oh…- hizo un puchero.- pero a mí no me gusta esperar. Si te pido que seas mi novio quiero una respuesta ahora.- ronroneó rodeando la cintura de Cedric con sus brazos.

-Bueno, si eres tan impaciente…- sonrió pasando sus brazos por el cuello del Gryffindor.- puedo hacer una excepción y tomar una decisión rápida.

-Entonces hazlo.- susurró contra sus labios.

-Aún no me has pedido nada…- comentó, juguetón.

George se separó del cuerpo de Diggory, quien enseguida sintió la falta e hizo una mueca. El gemelo adoptó una pose solemne y dijo:

-¿Querrías ser mi novio, Cedric Diggory?

-Mmmhhh…- fingió pensar, golpeando su barbilla con un dedo. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió.- Si, quiero ser tu novio.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Se miraron y suspiraron para darse valor. Su tarea esa mañana era alimentar a Aragog (de nuevo) ya que la _pobre_ estaba enferma. Aquello sin duda era escabroso, preferían miles de veces pasar tiempo con los Thestrals que con la Acromántula.

Fueron lentamente, Warren volando y Charlie caminando, con los sentidos agudizados. Hagrid les había dicho que, por órdenes expresas de él, las hijas de la araña madre no iban a lastimarlos, pero era mejor prevenir. Cuando estuvieron en el "nido" casi tiraron la comida y pociones que la misma Aragog se iba a encargar de tomar con sus tentáculos y abandonaron lo antes posible el lugar.

-Puedo cargarte si lo deseas.

Weasley se ruborizó ligeramente mirando ceñudo al mutante.

-Puedo soportar el triple de mi peso, si te cargo llegaremos más rápido a la cabaña. ¿Aceptas?

-Ok.- murmuró, no muy convencido de ser cargado como una damisela en apuros.

_Arcángel_ sonrió tiernamente mientras descendía para tomar en sus brazos el cuerpo tenso del domador de Dragones, un trabajo que había fascinado al mutante de alas y que pedía conocer más del asunto cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

-Relájate, no voy a dejarte caer.

-No es por eso que estoy nervioso.

Planeó más bajo mientras bajaba su mirada para conectar sus ojos azul-verdoso con los chocolates del pelirrojo.

-¿Y porque será entonces?

-Por la cercanía con tu cuerpo.- susurró a su oído.

Charlie chilló y se aferró con fuerzas del cuello del chico rubio, porque éste casi lo deja caer, debido a la sorpresa que le causaron sus palabras.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento…- se disculpó torpemente y abochornado.- Es que…

Por suerte ya estaban cerca del límite del Bosque Prohibido, así que descendió y dejó el cuerpo que cargaba en el suelo, con extrema delicadeza. Weasley todavía estaba pálido por el susto, así que no sintió cuando Warren tomó su rostro para verlo mejor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, no te preocupes.- musitó.

-En verdad lo siento, solo que… me sorprendiste con tus palabras.- susurró, desviando la mirada, un ligero sonrojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas.

El otro soltó una pequeña carcajada, de repente enternecido por la actitud del más joven.

-¿Es solo la sorpresa o porque mi cuerpo causa las mismas sensaciones en el tuyo?

Frunció el ceño mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban aún más, siguió con la mirada obstinadamente en otro lugar. La verdad era que sí, ese pelirrojo le gustaba mucho y eso que él nunca antes había sentido atracción por otro hombre, nunca. Sus únicas conquistas habían sido mujeres, mutantes como él o aquellas que no temían a su condición. Pero ahora esteba este hombre, Charlie Weasley hacía que se comportara de manera idiota, casi haciéndolo regresar a su época de adolescente.

-Respóndeme.- susurró sensualmente a su oído.

Otra vez respingó y miró enfadado al domador.

-Si… tú me… confundes.- admitió, reticente.

-¿Solo te confundo?- Warren asintió mientras tragaba saliva.- Bien, la confusión es un buen comienzo.- sonrió.

-

**-.En algún lugar de Hogwarts.-**

-

-Otra vez estás muy pálido, ¿seguro que no te pasa nada?

-No sé.- gimió Sirius, sobándose la barriga.- He tenido malestares desde que regresamos de la Escuela donde vivías. No se que mierda me pasa.- gruñó.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir con Pomfrey.- dijo acercándose para apoyar la cabeza negro-azulada contra su pecho.

-Ella no sabe que soy Snuffles, Logan. No podemos pedirle que me revise, si me aparezco en la enfermería le va a dar algo.

-Nuestra otra opción es Tormenta, pero ella no sabe nada de enfermedades de magos.

-Déjalo así… ya se me pasará.

Logan Potter frunció el ceño mirando el semblante pálido del rostro de Sirius, tenía profundas ojeras y sabía que desde hace casi dos semanas que no conseguía retener nada en el estómago por las mañanas, por la tarde, sin embargo, su estado mejoraba como por arte de magia. Irónico. Le preocupaba de que fueran resquicios de la vida que tuvo en Azkaban, debería hablar con Dumbledore para que le diera alguna pista o para que se decidiera a confesarle la verdad a la enfermera y ella pudiera revisar a su amor.

-Si no mejoras para la Navidad tendremos que hacer algo, Sirius.

-Ok, pero hasta entonces…- bostezo.- no fastidies con lo mismo.

El mutante gruñó, ofendido porque su preocupación se tomara como algo fastidioso, bajó la mirada enojada para poder recriminar al animago, sin embargo éste ya estaba profundamente dormido.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-Hola, Draco.

Se mordió el labio inferior, inseguro de cómo responder al saludo.

-Hola… profesor.- murmuró.

Remus Lupin sonrió tiernamente y se acercó a encerrar en un abrazo al estático rubio.

-Somos casi familia, llámame por mi nombre.

-De acuerdo… Remus.- sonrió de medio lado.

El castaño lo invitó a sentarse. Ambos estaban en las habitaciones de Severus, quien les había ofrecido el lugar para la conversación. El pocionista los dejó solos alegando que tenía algo _muy importante_ que hacer. Draco y Remus se habían sorprendido al verlo muy arreglado y perfumado. Y es que ellos no sabían que hoy cumplía un mes de _noviazgo_ con Remy.

-¿Qué me puedes decir con respecto a lo que te pedimos tu padre y yo?- preguntó seriamente.

-Seguimos con el asunto del ED, por cierto… gracias por las notas, nos ayudan bastante.- Remus hizo un gesto restándole importancia al asunto. Draco continuó:- Creemos que Umbridge sospecha, ha creado un grupo selecto que le alcahuetea: "La Brigada Inquisidora", a mí a mis amigos nos ofreció formar parte de ella, pero nos negamos alegando que teníamos ya mucho con lo de los TIMOS. Por ahora el grupo está contenido, porque si bien ella no le teme al Director, no quiere quejas en su contra. Aunque, estoy seguro que está buscando los medios para sacar al director de su puesto para tomarlo ella misma.- siseó con los ojos echando chispas.

-¿Sabes si Harry sigue con sus clases de Oclumancia?

-Creo que sí, se que ha visitado a mi padrino frecuentemente.

-Eso es bueno…- suspiró cansado.

-¿Por qué el interés?

-Tu padre dice que el Lord quiere contactarse con él.

La cara de Draco palideció y un extraño sentimiento de aprensión por el Chico de Oro se despertó en su pecho. Había aceptado formar parte de ese grupo, porque Lucius Malfoy y su pareja le habían pedido que les informara de los pasos de Harry Potter, ya que temían por su seguridad a pesar de que estuviera en Hogwarts. Así que él ahora era algo así como un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, pero que solo pasaba datos a su padre o a Remus Lupin. Lo que le había motivado, era, por otra parte, el sentimiento que albergaba hacia el Gryffindor de ojos verdes desde el año pasado.

Un sentimiento de que, aunque Draco se negara a admitirlo para otros, para el estaba claro que era… _amor_.

**Continuará…**

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**Notas de la Autora:** Je… el Bill/Scott también se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos. Cuando comencé este fic, esa fue una de las primeras de las parejas que se me ocurrió que quería escribir, después ya escribí de las otras XD

En fin… cada vez falta menos ó.ò

Este fic cuenta con 14 capítulos.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	11. Navidad y sorpresas mágicas

-/-/-/-

-

**En busca del pasado**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros; así como los de X-men pertenecen a MARVEL. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Luego de ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron en su vida, Wolverine recuerda retazos de su pasado y, entre ellos, quienes son sus familiares. ¿Se imaginan a Logan siendo un Potter? ¿Y viniendo a Londres en busca de su hermano y padre? ¿Que será de él al saber que Lord Voldemort ha destruido todo lo que una vez amo? Solo Albus Dumbledore le da una esperanza, al decirle que no esta solo en el mundo.

**-.Situado luego del 4to libro de HP.-**

**Parejas:** Logan Potter (Wolverine)/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (lo sé… no me peguen, es más fuerte que yo ToT) Severus Snape/Remy LeBau (Gambito) Charlie Weasley/Warren Kennet Worthington III (Arcángel) **(dedicado a mi beta ****Angeli**, Bill Weasley/Scott Summer (Cíclope) y las que vayan apareciendo ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, mucho amor y un tío y padrino bastantes posesivos. ¬¬ Esto es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no quiero quejas ¬¬.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 11: Navidad y sorpresas mágicas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Oh… eso es… interesante.

Logan frunció el ceño mirando al director. Albus Dumbledore sonreía mientras sus ojos brillaban, estallando un caramelo de limón en su boca.

-Que Sirius se este sintiendo mal hace meses no me parece interesante, más bien preocupante, Albus.- gruñó.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de que le esté pasando?

-Oh, por supuesto que lo sé, o al menos creo tener una idea.- sonrió.- Mi muchacho, has vivido mucho tiempo en el Mundo Mágico. Supongo que sabes que los magos hombres también pueden concebir, ¿cierto?

El rostro del mutante palideció.

-Pero… eso es imposible.- balbuceó.- Eso solo ocurre entre magos.

-Logan, ustedes tienen sangre mágica por sus venas, la que solamente ha mutado para darle poderes especiales. Solo debes tener algo de magia por las venas para poder fecundar a otro mago.- sonrió.- Por otro lado, Sirius es un mago sangre pura, eso aumenta las probabilidades.

-¿Cómo podemos comprobarlo?- preguntó ansioso.- Sé que no podemos llevarlo con Pomfrey.

-Pídele a Severus una poción para saber si estoy en lo cierto. No le costará nada hacértela.

-

**-.Mazmorras.-**

-

Enarcó una ceja al terminar de escuchar el pedido de ese odioso mutante. Aunque una ligera alarma se prendía en su mente. Sabía que había dejado una importante información de lado mientras se revolcaba con su pareja.

-¿Estás seguro que pueda ser eso?- preguntó tratando de mantener la compostura.

-El viejo me lo dijo.- se encogió de hombros.- ¿Me la vas a hacer o no? Necesito saber si es eso lo que tiene Sirius.

-Ven a buscarla mañana por la tarde, Potter.- siseó.- La tendré preparada para entonces.

Cuando Logan se retiró, Severus se apresuró a preparar esa poción, con una cantidad mayor a la requerida por el otro mutante. Se maldecía una y mil veces por no haber pensado en eso antes. Con la cantidad de veces que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Remy bien podía estar experimentando lo mismo. Aunque, siendo que las torturas del Lord se repetían con cada reunión, las probabilidades eran muy pocas. Sin embargo, un niño engendrado con magia era difícil de concebir, como muy difícil de perder una vez que pasaban las tres primeras semanas de gestación.

-¿Qué haces, _précieux_?- susurró _Gambito_, abrazando a Severus por la espalda.

-Una poción que sirve como prueba de embarazo.

-Oh…- sonrió.- ¿alguna alumna ha hecho de las suyas?

-No, de hecho esta poción es para saber si el perro pulgoso esta preñado.

El mutante se alejó mirando ceñudo a su pareja.

-Pero Sirius es un hombre…

-Magia, Remy.- fue lo único que masculló Snape.

Una mano detuvo el corte de las hojas que estaba llevando a cabo. Levantó la mirada y vio una extraña seriedad en el rostro del más joven.

-¿Tú podrías…?

-No lo creo.- sacudió la cabeza.- Para gestar un niño debes ser una mago saludable…- hizo una mueca.- Sinceramente, mi trabajo de espía no me hace un mago saludable, precisamente.

Un incomodo silencio se estableció en la mazmorra, solo cortado por los ocasionales sonidos que hacía el pocionista mientras preparada el líquido. Remy miraba su trabajo, perdido en sus pensamientos. La verdad es que su corazón había saltado en pánico cuando Severus le había dicho (a su manera) que los magos hombres se podían embarazar. Sin embargo, luego de escuchar lo que su pelinegro le dijo con respecto a su trabajo, una extraña desilusión se apoderó de él. ¿Es que en verdad esa pequeña posibilidad de tener un hijo con Severus le había gustado?

-…sin embargo,- siguió el mago después de mucho tiempo.- Voy a tomarla para asegurarme.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó ansioso.

El Slytherin levantó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja al mirar a su novio.

-Por la tarde de mañana.

-¿Puedo estar contigo para ver los resultados?

Snape frunció el ceño, extrañado de ver esa actitud en el francés. No le quedó de otra que asentir con la cabeza.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Un deslumbrante, apuesto y bien vestido pelirrojo entró a la casa ubicada en Grimmauld Place Nº 12. Al verlo entrar Scott frunció el ceño hasta formar una sola línea.

-¿Y que tal estuvo la noche?- Hestia preguntó sonriendo maliciosa.

-Perfecta. Era una hermosa dama, aunque un tanto tímida. Pero no es nada que no pueda solucionar.- sonrió radiante.

-Eres todo un caso, Bill.- rió ella.- No se como encuentras tiempo para una cita con todo lo que tenemos encima.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación sin intercambiar una sola mirada con Scott. Desde aquel incidente de su primera vez, el moreno se había negado siquiera a dirigirle la palabra al pelirrojo. Sabía que estaba actuando infantilmente, porque no estaba enojado con Bill, sino consigo mismo, por haber sucumbido a las caricias del otro hombre. Por haber hecho eso siendo que su fallecida prometida aún estaba presente para él. O eso es lo que él quería pensar…

Y ahora esto… estaba rabiando porque el auror acababa de tener una cita con quien sabe que zorra. Gruñó enfadado y subió a grandes zancadas a la habitación que compartía con el otro. Entró y cerró de un portazo y se sentó con los brazos cruzados en su cama.

El aliento se le fue cuando, quince minutos mas tarde, el mayor emergía del baño completamente mojado y con solo una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra secándose el cabello.

-¿Deseas decirme algo, Scott?

-No…- murmuró.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo decía… como estas con la boca abierta.- sonrió.

El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué tanto hiciste esta noche?- siseó sin poder resistirse.

- Esta noche…- sonrió soñador, a propósito. Se felicito internamente al ver la furia celosa a través de aquellos lentes rojos.- Salí con una chica. ¿Por qué?

Summers se negó a conectar miradas, desvió el rostro mirando por la ventana.

-¿La besaste…?- susurró después de un tiempo.

-Por supuesto, no sería yo si no probara los labios de una cita.

El mutante volvió a mandarle la peor de sus miradas y prácticamente arrolló al divertido mago para poder entrar al baño y cambiarse. Ya era bastante tarde y él se había quedado esperando como idiota a que el pelirrojo regresara. No sabía porque se torturaba de esa manera, pero se había quedado esperando, en vano, a que el otro llegara antes de su cita, diciendo que había sido espantosa.

Cuando salió del baño, cambiado de ropas por su pijama, notó que la luz estaba apagada y la silueta del auror se veía en la cama que le pertenecía, gracias a la ligera luz del baño. Frunció el ceño inseguro de que hacer. Era claro para él que no había disfrutado para nada que Bill tuviera contacto con otra persona que no fuera él mismo. Suspiró amargamente y se encamino a su cama.

Bill sonrió de lado al sentir la mano que tocaba a tientas su cuerpo, se giró atrapando esa mano e instó al chico para que se acostara. No se dijeron nada, solo se entregaron a la pasión que sentían, dejando las palabras para después. Lo que ahora necesitaban era unir sus cuerpos hasta el cansancio.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

-

-Deberías decírselo, Draco. ¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo?

-Ya te dije que no es lo mismo, Blaise.- siseó enfadado, apartando su mirada de aquel sonriente moreno.- Tú relación con el Weasel nunca fue como la que yo tengo con Potter. No hay esperanzas de que corresponda a mis sentimientos.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.- comentó Theodore.

-Ya les dije que no insistan…- masculló.

-Draquito, tú no eres así, cielo. Se que no eres un Gryffindor, pero tampoco nunca te has quedado de brazos cruzados cuando quieres algo.- dijo Pansy, mirándolo con condolencia.

-Dejen de meterse en mis asuntos. Potter y yo jamás podemos ser otra cosa que rivales.

-Oh, vamos. Se llevan más que bien durante las reuniones del ED, solo debes aflojar un poco tu carácter de cabrón inaguantable, seducirlo y lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Zabini!- gruñó el rubio.

-

**-.Mesa de Gryffindor.-**

-

-No, George.- gimió Cedric, espantado porque su novio estaba mordisqueando su oreja frente a toda la escuela.- Aquí no, todo el mundo nos ve.

-Eso es exactamente porque lo hago.- susurró apretando el agarre por la cintura.- Quiero que todos sepan que eres mío. Sobre todo la Chang esa.- gruñó.

Diggory dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Ravenclaw y comprobó que Cho los estaba mirando con una mueca asesina en su rostro. Sonrió de medio lado y se acomodó para recibir mejor las caricias del gemelo.

-Soy todo tuyo entonces.

-John, mi encendedor andante.- ronroneó Fred.- ¿Vas a permitir que mi hermano de semejante espectáculo… sin hacerle la competencia?- sonrió acercándose sensualmente al cuerpo de su novio.

-Ni se te ocurra.- siseó con el ceño fruncido.- Yo no soy exhibicionista, lo que quieras lo haremos lejos de ojos curiosos.

-¿Lo que quiera…?

-No sean asquerosos, Fred, George. Hay niños aquí.- gruñó Ron.

-Awww… Ronnie.- arrullaron ambos.- ¿Por qué nos reprendes?- siguió George- Deberías tomar notas de lo que hacemos para poner en práctica con tu novio Sly.

-¡¿Novio Sly?!- saltó Ginny.

-Oh, ¿no sabías…?- Fred sonrió apretando disimuladamente un muslo de _Pyro_, quien saltó en su asiento.- Atrapamos a Ronnie en posiciones bastante comprometedoras con el Slytherin: Blaise Zabini.

El aludido respingo en su mesa al ver que todas las miradas de los leones se dirigían hacia él. Ron, por su parte, se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-No nos habías dicho nada, Ronald.- había una nota de reproche en su voz, sin embargo Hermione sonreía.

-Estaba buscando el momento adecuado.- musitó.

-Bien… entonces… felicidades, compañero.- murmuró Harry, saliendo del shock.

Y así siguieron todas las felicitaciones, para consternación de Ron, quien estaba más ruborizado si es que cabía la posibilidad.

-

**-.Límites de Bosque Prohibido.-**

-

-Entonces… ¿ya no te confundo?

Warren solo agitó su cabeza en negación.

-¿Y como debo tomar eso?

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Charlie suspiró.

-¿Quieres que intentemos algo…?

El otro agachó la cabeza y se ruborizó, todavía negándose a hablar.

-Podría besarte para ver si te decides…- tanteó.

Los ojos azul-verdosos se levantaron sorprendidos y anhelantes, algo que encantó al pelirrojo. Con un imperceptible asentimiento el mutante dio su permiso. Ambos estaban sentados en el césped junto a uno de los grandes árboles que pertenecían al siniestro Bosque que rodeaba el castillo de Hogwarts.

Sin poder dejar de sonreír ante lo extraño del asunto, ya que le parecía haberse transportado al pasado… cuando era un adolescente que tenía su primera cita y tenía que convencer a la virginal muchacha para besarla. Solo que la cosa era diferente ahora, él ya estaba en edad para casarse y el de allí en frente no era una virginal muchacha. Aunque, estaba seguro de que si era virgen, al menos en cuanto a relaciones homosexuales se tratara. Algo que complacía a Charlie Weasley sobremanera.

Como ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, el domador de dragones solo tuvo que inclinarse un tanto para poder juntar sus labios con el otro. Notaba el nerviosismo de Warren, por eso solo dejo que sus labios se tocaran antes de ir más allá. Cuando lo sintió relajarse, se aventuró a colocar una mano sobre una de las mejillas pálidas, acomodando la rubia cabeza para profundizar el beso. El mutante gimió y permitió la entrada de la lengua contraria. Sintiéndose victorioso por ese gesto, Charlie fue empujando el otro cuerpo hasta acostarlo en la hierba. Había encantado especialmente ese lugar para que no tuviera nieve y estuviera cálido, ya que las nevadas propias del invierno y la próxima Navidad ya estaban presentes.

Se besaron durante largos minutos, degustando a conciencia la boca del otro, gustosos de al fin poder besarse, rompiendo aquella tensión que se venía dando cada vez que estaban cerca. Fue el Weasley quien rompió el beso para luego conectar sus ojos castaños con los del otro chico.

-¿Aún estás confundido?- susurró.

Warren sacudió su cabeza.

-Bésame…

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-Bien… no te lo había dicho, pero ayer hablé con Dumbledore y me dijo que es lo que te puede estar pasando, Sirius.

Snuffles levantó la cabeza, cruzó sus patas delanteras y volvió a acomodar su hocico con ellas.

-Quisiera hablar contigo al respecto, Sirius.- gruñó Logan enfadado.- Es algo eh… serio.

-¿Serio…?- preguntó preocupado, volviendo a su cuerpo humano.

-Depende de cómo quieras tomarlo.- dijo el otro, sentándose junto a su pareja.

-No entiendo, dime ya que pasa.

-El director dice que puede ser que estés embarazado.- murmuró. Bueno, el siempre decía que no era bueno en eso del tacto para dar noticias.

-Oh…

-Le pedí a Snivellus que me hiciera una poción para saber si eso es lo que sucede.- suspiró y sacó el pequeño frasco de líquido azul brillante del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero.

Black palideció mirando con aprensión el objeto.

-Siri…- susurró Potter, tomando las manos de su pareja.- Estoy aquí ahora y no voy a volver a dejarte. Sea cual sea el resultado, voy a apoyarte en todo. Un hijo siempre es bienvenido, aún en tiempos de guerra…

-¿Lo dices en serio…?

-Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida.

El más joven asintió inseguro y compartió un casto beso con su pareja.

-Debemos poner la poción en un recipiente. Según Severus debes poner una gota de tu sangre para que se mezcle con el líquido y el color nos dirá si estas esperando o no.

Ambos inspiraron nerviosos cuando la poción comenzó a cambiar de color, luego de entrar en contacto con la sangre del mago.

-¿Y bien…?- preguntó acojonado el pelinegro-azulado al notar el mutismo de su pareja.

-Positivo, mi amor.

-

**-.Mazmorras. -**

-

Snape miraba el recipiente como si se tratara del mismísimo demonio.

-¿Vas a _haceglo_ ya?- gruñó Remy, ansioso por saber.

-No estoy seguro de querer comprobar algo que no creo que esté pasando. No he tenido síntomas ni nada.

-_Ayeg_ comiste el chocolate que te regalé. En todos estos meses que llevo tratando de _conquistgte_ nunca los habías probado siquiera.

-Es porque odio el chocolate.- gruñó, sintiendo alarma en su pecho.

-¿Lo vez?- sonrisa de lado.- ¿El _embagazo_ masculino es igual al de las _femmes_? ¿Puede _seg_ que hayas tenido un antojo?

Severus sacudió su cabeza y, tras un largo suspiro, pinchó uno de sus dedos, permitiendo luego que una gota de su sangre entrara en contacto con la poción que preparara el día anterior. Indudablemente, ambos líquidos se mezclaron.

El pelinegro estrelló su cabeza contra la madera de la mesa, Remy no pudo decir si el sonido que salió de su garganta fue un gruñido o un gemido.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mirando la poción, ceñudo. Era de un color verde muy bonito.- Dime…

-Si la poción sigue azul es porque nada pasa…- murmuró Severus. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su pareja.- Verde saludable es positivo.

Se instaló un incomodo silencio para el pocionista, ya que no podía leer la reacción del mutante, su cara era ilegible. Suspiró negando con la cabeza. Eso estaba mal, muy mal, él no podía gestar a un niño siendo quien era. El Lord no se lo permitiría, estando en estado no era útil como Mortífago, a pesar que a él solo lo necesitaban para pociones y para llevarle información de lo que ocurría Hogwarts, nunca para incursiones en barrios muggles. Pero, simplemente, eso era algo inadmisible para su _Señor_, sobre todo cuando se enterara que el otro padre de su niño no era otro que un mutante amigo de Logan Potter. Estaba seguro que el mismo Voldemort se iba a encargar de hacerlo abortar si es que seguía adelante con el embarazo. Debería hablar con Dumbledore cuanto antes.

-Puedes quedarte tranquilo…- comentó intentado que su voz sonara neutral- No voy a tenerlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Severus se sobresaltó al ver la alarma en el rostro de _Gambito_.

-Soy un espía, Remy.- negó con la cabeza.- El Señor Oscuro no permitirá que yo tenga un hijo, mucho menos si llega a enterarse de que tú eres el padre.

-Pero puedes hablar con el viejo, decirle que es lo que está pasando, estoy seguro que puede ayudarte. ¿Acaso no tienen otro espía en sus filas? El puede hacerse cargo de todo hasta que nazca el bebé.- la desesperación en LeBeau era evidente, ya que ni siquiera su acento francés estaba presente mientras hablaba.

-No te entiendo…

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Tu reacción. Hablas como si realmente desearas al bebé.

-Lo hago.- dijo el mutante muy seriamente.

Severus se tomó sus segundos para recuperarse del shock que le causaron esas rotundas palabras. Una pequeña esperanza creció en su pecho, pero la desplazó enseguida. Eso no era correcto, no podía permitirse el lujo de gestar a un niño en este momento.

-No voy a dejarte abortar.- gruñó Remy, sus pupilas rojas brillando extrañamente. Se acercó hasta Severus y atrapó la estrecha cintura en un movimiento brusco.- Desde que me dijiste ayer que había esa posibilidad lo he estado pensado. _Quiego_ tener un niño y si él ya esta en camino… no voy a _dejag_ que lo mates.

-¿Acaso no entiendes?- siseó, mitad irritado mitad agradecido por esa reacción.- No solo su vida está en peligro, sino también la mía, Gambito. Si el Lord se llega a enterar…

-No se va a enterar… vamos a hablar con el viejo.

Sin escuchar las replicas de su pareja, el mutante castaño arrastró a Severus hasta la oficina del director de Hogwarts.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Una semana después de recibir esas noticias, la Navidad había llegado. Solo unos pocos alumnos habían decidido quedarse en el colegio y otros, como Harry y compañía, habían salido para pasar las fiestas en familia. El lugar en cuestión era la vieja Mansión Black. Todos estaban allí, menos Hermione, aunque había prometido estar allí el día 26.

Decir que se habían sorprendido cuando Draco Malfoy se les unió en la estación para llegar todos juntos a Grimmauld Place era decir poco. Ron miró todo el camino de vuelta al rubio como si no se creyese que en verdad estuviera allí. Ni siquiera los ocasionales codazos de Ginny lograron sacarlo de su estupefacción. Y ya para cuando llegaron, la pelirroja tuvo que detener la futura caída de su hermano cuando vio a Lucius Malfoy compartir un beso apasionado con Remus Lupin.

Harry y Draco hicieron una idéntica mueca, mezcla de sorpresa, agrado y asco, al ver la escena.

-Muévanse.- gruñó Logan, esperando que se abriera un gran hueco para que pasara su pareja.

Los adolescentes más Sirius bufaron y giraron los ojos, desde que se enterara que iba a ser padre, Logan estaba insoportablemente cuidador. No permitía que Sirius corriera a sus anchas cuando estaba transformado en su forma de animago, es más, mientras menos se trasformara mejor para el mutante. Aunque, lo que le gustaba a Black era ser consentido por su novio, eso si era bueno. Logan era tosco y a veces bruto, pero cuando quería podía ser muy cariñoso y complaciente. Algo que, definitivamente, Padfoot estaba disfrutando.

-Oh, ya están aquí.- murmuró Remus avergonzado.

-_Oui_, hace como cinco minutos.- LeBeau sonrió malicioso.- _Pego_ como estaban tan entretenidos no se _diegon_ cuenta.- guiñó un ojo.

Lupin se ruborizó hasta las orejas mientras Lucius le lanzaba la peor de sus miradas. Afianzó el agarre sobre la cintura de su licántropo y procedió a saludar a su hijo y demás. Ignorando olímpicamente a Logan.

La repartición de los cuartos para los chicos fue dificultosa. La casa era grande, pero tambien iba a albergar a muchas personas para esas épocas de fiesta, por ello, tras una difícil decisión, Molly puso a Harry y a Draco en una misma habitación (para horror de ambos) y a Ron y Ginny en otra. Los gemelos estaban en una misma habitación, la pelirroja se aseguró de decirles que no se atrevieran a hacer de las suyas y mucho menos a cambiarse de lugar con John, avergonzando al joven por lo que eso implicaba.

Para cuando la cena de Navidad llegó ya todos estaban más o menos habituados a compartir casa con tantas personas. Ya todos sabían de la relación de Warren y Charlie, la de tira y afloje de Bill y Scott, la sorprendente de Remy y Severus y del niño que venía en camino para la pareja Potter-Black. Eso sin contar con la de los gemelos y Ronnie.

Todos estaban alrededor de la mesa vestidos con sus mejores galas. Los Malfoy eran quienes más llamaban la atención, ya que su nobleza los obligaba siempre querer resaltar. Por lo mismo, Logan había obligado a Harry a ponerse una hermosa y costosa túnica negra, para no ser menos que los rubios.

La Señora Weasley había puesto empeño en remodelar el comedor para realizar la fiesta en ese lugar, dejando de lado la cocina, donde eran que comían antes. El comedor era bonito, pero se podía notar aún lo siniestro que fue cuando los viejos Blacks vivían allí. Sin embargo, los arreglos Navideños, las Hadas y demás cosas lograban opacar todo lo malo, ya que tambien se incluía el espíritu navideño y feliz que reinaba en el lugar a pesar de que afuera había una guerra, olvidada solo por hoy.

-¿Esta bien que comas eso, _précieux_?

Severus se tensó en su asiento y miró para todos lados, suspiró tranquilo al ver que nadie prestaba atención a las palabras de su pareja.

-_Deseo_ comer esto, Remy. Deja de fastidiar.- gruñó.

Al final, Dumbledore había encontrado una solución (como siempre) y le había proporcionado un hechizo que protegería al niño en caso de tortura hasta que el pocionista llegara a los seis meses. Era entonces cuando debería revelar su verdadero lado y abandonar todo. Lamentarían perderlo como espía, pero Albus entendía que Severus ya había tenido demasiado y se merecía tener a ese bebé.

-Oh…- sonrió tiernamente.- ¿Nuestro bebé tiene antojos?

Aquello sirvió para que la mesa entera enmudeciera. Severus no necesitó levantar la cabeza para comprobar que todos los miraban estupefactos e incrédulos. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz procurando calmar su enojo. Hasta podía jurar que de seguro Dumbledore sonreía mientas sus malditos ojos azules brillaban divertidos.

-¿Perdón…?- Remus fue el único que se había recuperado.- ¿Has dicho bebé?

-Si… Sev esta _embagazado_ de nuestro hijo.- frunció el ceño al ver la palidez de algunos.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Remy…- siseó Severus.- Te dije que era un secreto.

-Oh…- sonrió apenado.- _Pego_ aquí estamos todos en familia, ¿no? Ellos _megecen_ saber que estamos esperando un niñito.

Snape gruñó y siguió con su comida, aún sin atreverse a mirar la cara de los demás.

-Oh, Merlín…

-¡Sirius!

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-¿Qué haces, Potter?- siseó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.- Entra de una vez.

-Es que…- pestañeó confundido.- No puedo moverme.

Draco avanzó hasta la entrada de la habitación que compartían y se encontró con que él tampoco podía moverse. Miró a Harry y se ruborizó ligeramente al notar que tan cerca estaban.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?

-Oh, mira cielo.- Ambos chicos respingaron y giraron para ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Fred Weasley y la semisonrisa de John Allerdyce.- Otros incautos que han caído en la trampa de nuestros efectivos muérdagos mágicos de Navidad.

Harry y el rubio levantaron la cabeza y vieron el dichoso muérdago adornar la entrada de su habitación.

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre ponerlo en la entrada de nuestra habitación?!- chilló Draco, rojo de vergüenza e indignación.

-Oh, vamos es Navidad.- John sonrió tomando la cintura de Fred.- Que lo disfruten…

-¿Disfrutarlo…?

-El hechizo solo se rompe si se besan en los labios… por **más** de tres minutos.

Anonadados los vieron irse muy sonrientes hasta la habitación del gemelo, en la cual el mutante tenía prohibida la entraba. El Slytherin gruñó y se giró para encarar a Potter. Si su corazón ya latía a mil al saber lo que tenía que hacer para romper el hechizo, éste definitivamente se detuvo unos segundo para luego volver a golpear como loco en su pecho. Harry sonreía con un tipo de sonrisa que jamás le había visto, todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaron.

-Bueno, yo deseo acostarme ya. Así que…

Sin otro aviso previo arremetió contra la boca de Malfoy. Una vez dentro, el asunto continuó, durmieron en la misma cama, pero solamente compartiendo besos y caricias. No se sentían totalmente seguros para ir más allá.

Evidentemente, esas Navidades seria una de las que jamás se les olvidaría a ninguno de los que compartieron ese día en Grimmauld Place.

**Continuará…**

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**Notas de la Autora:** Creo que he perdido lectores… porque los comentarios se han reducido u.u

En fin, yo igual seguiré hasta el final, porque solo faltan tres XD

Espero que hayan tenido gustote este especial de Navidad y sí… soy adicta al Mpreg ñ.ñ

Este fic cuenta con 14 capítulos.

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	12. Contacto

-/-/-/-

-

**En busca del pasado**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros; así como los de X-men pertenecen a MARVEL. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Luego de ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron en su vida, Wolverine recuerda retazos de su pasado y, entre ellos, quienes son sus familiares. ¿Se imaginan a Logan siendo un Potter? ¿Y viniendo a Londres en busca de su hermano y padre? ¿Que será de él al saber que Lord Voldemort ha destruido todo lo que una vez amo? Solo Albus Dumbledore le da una esperanza, al decirle que no esta solo en el mundo.

**-.Situado luego del 4to libro de HP.-**

**Parejas:** Logan Potter (Wolverine)/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (lo sé… no me peguen, es más fuerte que yo ToT) Severus Snape/Remy LeBau (Gambito) Charlie Weasley/Warren Kennet Worthington III (Arcángel) **(dedicado a mi beta ****Angeli**, Bill Weasley/Scott Summer (Cíclope) y las que vayan apareciendo ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, mucho amor y un tío y padrino bastantes posesivos. ¬¬ Esto es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no quiero quejas ¬¬.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 12: Contacto.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Pestañeó varias veces, incómodo por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Se removió en la cama y sonrió de lado al ver la preciosa carga que tenía entre sus brazos. Le había costado, pero de a poco estaba consiguiendo que Scott aceptara esa relación que tenían. La mayor parte del tiempo era solo sexo, pero si eso era lo que necesitaba el otro para olvidarse al fin de Jean Grey, Bill estaba dispuesto a aceptar solo eso. Muy a pesar de que pensara que no era un método muy romántico que digamos.

-Despierta, cielo.

El mutante masculló algunas palabras y bajó de su pecho para acomodarse mejor en la cama de dos plazas que habían adquirido hace poco.

-Anda, vamos.

-No quiero…- murmuró.- Me siento cansado…

-Estás raro últimamente, Scott.- frunció el ceño.- Te veo con pocas fuerzas por las mañanas. ¿No estarás enfermo?- preguntó preocupado, posando una de sus manos en la frente del otro. No había fiebre.

-No sé que me pasa… pero estoy muy cansado últimamente.- dijo antes de bostezar.

El pelirrojo tuvo que pelear varios minutos con su pareja, pero al final consiguió levantarlo y llevarlo a que se pegara una ducha. Bajaron a desayunar y una sonriente Molly Weasley los esperaba en la cocina.

-Aquí tienes, querido.- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa maternal.

El moreno le agradeció con un sonrisa tímida. Frunció el ceño al sentir una molestia en su estómago, por alguna razón la sola vista de ese desayuno lo descompuso.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo? Estás azul…

El chico no respondió solo salió corriendo en busca de un baño. Weasley lo siguió con la cara desfigurada por la preocupación, algo no andaba bien con su pareja. Cuando volvió a la cocina lo hizo solo y con la frente fruncida en concentración.

-¿Y bien?- siseó su madre. Molly estaba de brazos cruzados una mirada desaprobadora en su rechoncho rostro.

-No sé lo que le pasa, estuvo vomitando todo lo que cenamos. Lo deje acostado en la cama.- dijo desplomándose en una silla.

-William…- el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de dolor, si su madre lo llamaba por su nombre, es porque estaba a punto de escuchar algo que no le favorecería.- ¿Tú te cuidas cuando tienes relaciones con ese muchacho, cierto?

-Eh…- se ruborizó hasta las orejas por tener que hablar de eso con su má.- a veces no mami. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡¿Por qué va a ser, idiota?!- chilló dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.- ¡Ese pobre muchacho tiene todos los síntomas de un embarazo masculino!

El pelirrojo palideció.

-Pe-Pero… él es un mutante madre… un mago puede salir embarazado de un mutante, no al revés.

-Es cierto que en estos casos las probabilidades son bajas, pero no es del todo imposible. Y tú eres un Weasley, William, sabes que los de nuestra familia son muy fértiles.- negó con la cabeza- Tendrás que hablar con ese muchacho.- gruñó, su hijo solo la miraba en shock- ¡Ahora!

-¡Si, madre!- respingó en su asiento y salió pitando de la cocina.

No muy seguro de cómo dar esa noticia, Bill entró a la habitación que compartía con su novio. Sonrió al verlo acostado en la cama, con el rostro totalmente pacífico. Había costado, pero se daba cuenta que su amante al fin estaba en paz consigo mismo, solo le faltaba aceptar su relación y todo sería excelente. Esperaba no espantarlo con la noticia de que podría estar embarazado.

Se acercó para abrazarlo, ya que sabía que no estaba dormido. Hizo descansar el cuerpo más pequeño en su pecho y posó una de sus manos en el abdomen del otro, casi con reverencia.

-Scott, tengo algo que decirte…

-Te escucho.- su voz sonaba somnolienta.

-¿Sabes que Sirius y Snape están embarazados, cierto?- esperó el asentimiento de cabeza para seguir.- Bien… yo pensaba que solo los magos podían quedar embarazados de mutantes, pero…- suspiró.- basándome en las evidencias… creo que tú… puedes estar esperando a nuestro bebé.

Aquello sirvió para despejar todo el letargo del cuerpo de Summers. Se incorporó de la cama mirando incrédulo a su pareja.

-¿Yo…?- musitó antes de mirar su vientre.- ¿Embarazado…?

-Es lo más seguro…- murmuró inseguro de cómo podría reaccionar su pareja ante eso.

El mutante acercó una de sus manos a su vientre e hizo contacto con su piel. Respingó al sentir una ligera sensación reconfortante, algo mágico podría decir, que le dio cosquillas en la palma de la mano.

-Un hijo…

-¿Está todo bien…?

Levantó su mirada y Bill pudo ver como los ojos tras esos lentes se empañaban con lágrimas. Su amante le mostró una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Tú lo estas?

-Sería el hombre más feliz del Mundo Mágico si pudiera tenerlo en mis brazos luego de los meses que te faltan de gestación.- dijo sin vacilar.

-Entonces seremos los dos hombres más felices.

Mostrando otras de sus devastadoras sonrisas (N/A: como se nota que lo adoro) Bill se acercó para abrazar al hombre que había aprendido a amar a pesar de todo.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-Escúpelo ya.- masculló.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hay algo que estás intentando decirme desde hace días, Warren. Quiero saber que es.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior mientras un tinte rosado adornaba sus mejillas.

-Yo…- titubeó inseguro.- ¿Cuándo vamos a tener sexo? Quiero que me hagas el amor, Charlie.

El pelirrojo dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar con incredulidad a su pareja. De todo lo que se le pasó por la cabeza jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a ser eso lo que mantenía pensativo a _Arcángel_. Creía que, al haber tenido solo relaciones heterosexuales hasta ahora, le iba a costar más tiempo el querer dar ese paso. La verdad era que estaba gratamente sorprendido.

-Si lo deseas podemos hacerlo ahora mismo.

-Oh, si por favor.- gimió, arrojándose a los brazos de su novio.

Por suerte estaban en un lugar del Bosque Prohibido que habían hallado en una de las tantas exploraciones que habían hecho juntos. El lugar era solitario, ninguna de las tantas bestias que allí vivían lo frecuentaban. La luz del sol lo bañaba la mayor parte del día y estaba completamente cubierto de posibles ojos de alumnos extraviados. Un verde pasto lo cubría y se podría apreciar alguna que otra flor que estaba floreciendo ahora que las nevadas habían cesado un poco.

Se besaron casi con desesperación, ya que las ansias del rubio por experimentar ese tipo de sexo se venían aumentando desde hace bastante. Fue Charlie quien apoyó su espalda contra la hierba, dejando que el peso del otro descansara sobre el suyo. Iba a ser algo complicado el asunto, ya que las alas de su pareja no eran pequeñas, precisamente. Aún así, comenzaron a restregarse haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran, provocando gemidos dentro del beso.

Se levantaron juntos y, un pase de varita, el pelirrojo los desvistió en un parpadeó. Su novio le dio una mirada significante entonces, Weasley asintió y permitió que Warren explorara su cuerpo. Besó todo ese pecho fornido, que tenía una que otra cicatriz de quemadura en el. Cuando llegó a la erguida anatomía de su pelirrojo dudó unos segundos, se había informado acerca del sexo entre hombres y sabía que el sexo oral era la antesala al anal, pero no estaba seguro si es que podría hacerlo.

-No te preocupes…- susurró Charlie.- Yo te enseñaré.

Con un ágil movimiento se incorporó y sentó a su pareja en el suelo. Con una de sus manos masajeó el pene del rubio ocasionando que su espalda se arqueara y sus alas se desplegaran. Weasley sonrió ante ese gesto, esas maravillosas alas blancas eran muy sensibles a las sensaciones de su novio y con ellas te podías dar cuenta del humor que estaba Worthington. Descendió para atraparlo con su boca, gustoso del sabor que su boca percibió. Siguió con eso dejándose llevar por el ritmo que pedía la mano del mutante sobre su cabeza.

-Voy a ir preparándote.- murmuró dejando de lado su tarea. Enseguida percibió la tensión del otro y los ojos angustiosos.- No te haré daño… te lo juro.

Warren asintió inseguro y desplegó ambas alas para poder reclinarse y darle más acceso a su pareja para que inicie el contacto con su entrada. El dolor no era tanto, mucho menos si tenía esa hermosa boca dando placer a su hombría. Aunque, el dolor aumento cuando el segundo dedo estuvo dentro y algo más cuando llego un tercero. Sin embargo, cuando ese dedo intruso estuvo dentro pudo percibir también que el orgasmo estaba cerca, así que se olvidó de todo dolor y gimió complacido cuando acabó dentro de la boca de su pelirrojo.

-Bien, angelito…- sonrió saboreando la semilla de su novio.- creo que tenemos un problema allí.- miró sus alas.- Así que yo me acuesto en la hierba y tu haces el trabajo, ¿te parece?

Asintió inspirando hondo. Estaba seguro de eso, pero eso no quitaba el nerviosismo que le causaba saber que estaba a punto de perder su virginidad. Algo tonto, aunque importante para él. Charlie tomo su lugar abajo y enseguida el otro se puso a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

-Voy a guiarte…

El pelirrojo colocó ambas manos en las caderas de su amante y lo levantó un poco, Warren fue quien tomó entre una mano el pene erecto y lo llevó a su entrada. Cerrando fuerte sus ojos fue bajando hasta que se sintió por completo conectado con Charlie.

-¿Duele…?

El mutante negó con la cabeza.

-Solo molesta…

-Bien, voy a esperar todo lo que necesites para adaptarte.- _Aunque espero que no sea mucho, estoy deseoso por poseerte, _pensó en un gemido.

Solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que se adaptara. Llevó sus dos manos al pecho del domador de dragones y conectó miradas. Se sonrieron con timidez antes de que el rubio comenzara a mover sus caderas. Los jadeos y gemidos no tardaron en llegar.

-Más rápido…- susurró Charlie anclando sus fuertes manos en las estrechas caderas de _Arcángel_ para instarlo a acelerar el ritmo.

Warren comenzó a moverse con frenesí completamente satisfecho con el toque mágico que producía el miembro de su pareja contra su próstata. El pelirrojo quedó extasiado ante la imagen que mostraba su amante. Las alas estaban completamente desplegadas, las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos azul-verdosos entrecerrados. No resistió el impulso y se incorporó para poder besarlo.

Solo bastaron unos segundo más para que ambos sintieran como el orgasmo los golpeaba, y no se reprimieron en gritar el nombre del otro. Exhaustos se dejaron caer en la hierba, Warren sobre el Weasley y siendo fuertemente abrazado. Lentamente sus alas se fueron plegando, mientras sintieron como el sueño los dominaba.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**-.Reuniones del ED.-**

-

Los hechizos iban y venía, hoy en especial Harry había decidido que era necesario practicar los ya aprendidos, porque los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Su contrincante era su recientemente adquirido novio, sin embargo eso no significaba que no se dieran con todo lo que tenían. A la vista de todos (menos sus amigos) eran rivales después de todo.

Lanzó un poderoso _Rictusempra_, pero no vio si su hechizo logró afectar de alguna manera a Draco ya que un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz lo hizo doblarse en agonía.

-

**-.-Visión-.-**

**-**

**La ira desfiguraba el ya feo rostro de Lord Voldemort, frente a él un pálido y ligeramente lastimado Severus Snape se doblaba con un rictus de terror y dolor en el rostro.**

**-No lo puedo creer.- hizo una mueca- Bien, aunque no me extraña nada, supongo que debería de haberlo esperado… tanto tiempo junto a ese adorador de muggles debió transformarte. Pero eres osado Severus… al haberme traicionado.**

El corazón de Harry se detuvo.

**-Mi… mi Señor yo…**

**-**_**Crucio**_**.- enseguida el pocionista se dobló de dolor.- No recuerdo haber pedido alguna patética excusa que seguro saldrá de tu boca, Snape. No te asesino porque necesito a ese mocoso para que me haga un pequeño favor…**

**-¿Potter…?**

**-Así es mí querido, Severus. He intentado comunicarme con ese pequeño estorbo desde hace tiempo, creí haber perdido mi oportunidad, pero me acabas de dar una.- sonrió malicioso.- ¡Wormtail!**

**-¿S-Sí, mi Señor?**

**-Tráeme algo donde escribir… creo que al joven Potter le agradará saber que tengo a su querido profesor vivo solo porque necesito un pequeño favor de él.**

La imagen se fue desvaneciendo, no antes de que Harry viera como una nueva maldición _Cruciatus_ pegaba contra el cuerpo de Severus Snape.

-

**-.-Fin de la Visión-.-**

-

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!

El moreno parpadeó confundido, cuando su visión se aclaró noto la cara preocupada de su novio y como alguien presionaba con fuerza su cicatriz.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- era la voz de Hermione.- Te desmayaste después de gritar de dolor… te sangra la cicatriz.- murmuró acojonada.

-Yo…- la realidad de su visión lo golpeó fuertemente y se incorporó del piso. Tuvo que ser sostenido por Draco, ya que aún se encontraba débil.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? Estas muy pálido, debes descasar.

-No, Draco…- se levantó con ayuda del rubio.- Es el profesor, Snape… debo hablar con mi tío.

-¿Snape…?

Los amigos más cercanos a Harry corrieron tras él, hasta llegar a las habitaciones de Logan Potter. Allí se encontraron con Scott Summers que salía en esos momentos.

-¡Scott!- gritó Harry.- ¡¿Has visto a mi tío?

-No, él y…- miró inseguro a los demás.

-Está bien, ellos saben. ¿Dónde esta mi tío?

-Ha salido con tu padrino, iban a ir a San Mungo para un chequeo y luego se quedaban en el cuartel. ¿Pasa algo?

-Eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar.- murmuró.- ¿Has visto a Gambito?

-No… al parecer todos han salido juntos. Yo estoy esperando a Bill. ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

-He tenido una visión…

-¡¿Visión…?!- chilló Ron.

-Si, vi al profesor Snape con…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por una lechuza que se acercaba a él. Era increíblemente negra y sus ojos eran amarillos brillante. Tomó la nota que le cedía el ave y su cara palideció.

-

_Potter:_

_¿Recuerdas aquel pasillo que viste a principios de curso? Tras la puerta que veías hay algo que quiero, es una esfera blanca que tiene nuestro nombre y si deseas ver vivo a tu profesor te quiero en el Departamento de Misterios dentro de una hora. Si no estás allí para entonces vete despidiendo del traidor Snape._

_¿Supongo que sabes quien soy, no?_

-

-Merlín…- balbuceó Hermione, quien había leído la nota desde la espalda de Harry.

-Tenemos que hacer algo…

-¿Sobre que…?- gruñó Nott, harto de no saber que sucedía.

Harry les entregó el pergamino e idénticas expresiones de horror se dibujaron en los rostros de las serpientes.

-Yo los ayudaré.- afirmó Scott.- ¿Cómo llegamos hasta allá?

-Pero no podemos irnos así como así del Colegio.- dijo Hermione- La cena ya pasó, pero aún así se notaría la falta de algunos estudiantes.

-Ella tiene razón.- dijo Blaise.- No podemos ir… hay que avisarle a alguien.

-¿Oh si, a quien? Solo tenemos una hora, Blaise. Snape no es de mi agrado, pero estoy seguro que él lo matará si no estamos allí cuanto antes.- masculló Ron.

-Además él quiere a Harry.- dijo Ginny.- Si no es él quien se presenta igual lo matará.

-No seas ingenua, Weasley.- siseó Draco.- Si Harry se presenta en ese lugar, ¿crees que después lo dejara irse así como así? No lo creo, los matará a ambos.

-Pero si vamos puede ser que tengamos una oportunidad. Snape está esperando un niño, Draco.- argumentó el moreno.

-Ya lo sé.- suspiró.- Solo digo que no tienen porque ir ustedes.

-Sin embargo, lo único que estamos haciendo es perder tiempo.- habló Longbottom.

Harry frunció el ceño pensativo por unos segundos.

-Yo iré… no les estoy pidiendo que me acompañen después de todo.

-Pero Harry…- intentó Draco.

-Yo voy contigo, compañero.

-Y yo Harry.

-¡Bien vayan y mátense!- gruñó el rubio.

-Necesitamos una distracción.- dijo Scott pensativo, miró a Ron.- Creo que tus hermanos pueden sernos de ayuda.

El pelirrojo asintió y fue la castaña quien convocó a los gemelos para que acudieran a ese lugar, mediante los galeones que habían inventado para avisar de las reuniones del grupo de defensa. Ellos llegaron enseguida, seguidos de Cedric, Lee y John. Enseguida los pusieron al tanto de todo y sendas sonrisas maliciosas se formaron en sus labios.

-Tenemos ciertos fuegos artificiales que nos morimos por probar desde hace tiempo.- dijo Fred.

-Sip, no se preocupen, nosotros cinco nos encargamos de la distracción.- agregó George.

-Perfecto, ahora necesitamos de alguien que se quede aquí y avise a mi tío y al resto de la Orden del Fénix lo que está pasando.- Harry miró a los Slytherin.

-Nos haremos cargo, Potter.- masculló Nott.

-Bien,- suspiró- ¿Quiénes vienen entonces?

Scott, Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Neville fueron quienes aceptaron ir con el Chico de Oro. Potter miró a su novio y vio que estaba con los brazos cruzados y cara de mala leche. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Tengo que hacer esto, Draco.- susurró a su oído- Lo van a matar si no voy.

-Puede ir alguien más…

-Sabes que no hay tiempo… y él me quiere a mí.- besó su mejilla y lo miró a los ojos- Te prometo regresar ileso, ya cuando esté aquí podrás decirme que piensas de mi estupidez Gryffindor.

-Tenlo por seguro.- aseguró con una mueca.

Harry tomó su rostro y le dio un apasionado beso, ocasionando una mueca de asco en Ron. ¡Aun no podía creer que su mejor amigo estuviera de novio con el hurón! El resto del grupo también se despidió de sus respectivos novios y emprendieron camino hacia afuera, por uno de los tantos compartimientos secretos del Colegio.

-¿Cómo nos iremos?- preguntó Ginny.

Harry y el resto palidecieron al notar que no habían tenido en cuenta ese pequeño detalle.

-¿Escobas…?- tanteó Ron.

-No tenemos suficientes.- Hermione negó con la cabeza.- Debemos buscar otro medio.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Los chicos respingaron al ser sorprendidos por la voz que no pertenecía a otra persona sino Warren Worthington.

-¡Warren!- exclamó Scott, fulminándolo con la mirada- ¡No nos des esos sustos! Estamos en una emergencia, necesitamos salir de Hogwarts para ir al Londres muggle, una vida corre peligro.

-¿De quien…?

-¡No hay tiempo!- chilló Ron.- ¡Debemos buscar un medio de transporte para salir sin ser detectados…

-Oh…- el rubio frunció el ceño- ¿Qué tal los Thestrals?

La cara de los demás se iluminó ante la idea y asintieron fervientemente.

-Tendrán que hacerse un pequeño corte en las manos para que el olor de la sangre los llamen.- dijo el mutante de las alas, tomando una navaja de su bota.- No se preocupen, no los comerán, tal vez solo deseen lamer el líquido.

Solo Scott y Harry pudieron ver a los _animales_. Ya que el primero había presenciado la muerte de su novia y Harry la de Fleur. Fueron justamente ellos los que indicaron a los demás donde estaban las bestias y como subirse en ellas. El terror era evidente en los rostros de los adolescentes.

-Volaré con ustedes y me aseguraré de que los Thestrals no se escapen. No sería bueno dejarlos en el Mundo Muggle.- dijo _Arcángel_.

Asintieron en acuerdo e instaron a las bestias a que emprendieran vuelo.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Dentro del Gran Comedor un fuerte estruendo se pudo escuchar. Eran los fuegos artificiales del los gemelos Weasley que se presentaron en diversas formas. En vano los profesores intentaron destruirlos ya que si les lanzaban un hechizo esto lo único que hacía era dividirlos en más.

Estaban sonrientes por los resultados, pero eso no evitaba el sentimiento de preocupación que los albergaba ante lo que podría llegar a pasarle a los Gryffindors que habían ido en busca de su profesor más odiado.

Los Slytherins, por su parte, escribieron múltiples notas para enviarlas a los que sabían eran miembros de la Orden. Rogaban con todas sus fuerzas que las notas llegaran a tiempo para que los adultos pudieran hacer algo para ayudar a los demás.

**Continuará…**

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**Notas de la Autora:** Espero que les haya gustado mi versión del por qué Harry y sus amigos irán al Ministerio. Pos sí… le tocó a Sevy sufrir ó.ò Pero no será por mucho tiempo XD

¡¡¡Solo faltan dos chaps para el final!!!

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	13. Momentos decisivos

-/-/-/-

-

**En busca del pasado**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros; así como los de X-men pertenecen a MARVEL. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Luego de ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron en su vida, Wolverine recuerda retazos de su pasado y, entre ellos, quienes son sus familiares. ¿Se imaginan a Logan siendo un Potter? ¿Y viniendo a Londres en busca de su hermano y padre? ¿Que será de él al saber que Lord Voldemort ha destruido todo lo que una vez amo? Solo Albus Dumbledore le da una esperanza, al decirle que no esta solo en el mundo.

**-.Situado luego del 4to libro de HP.-**

**Parejas:** Logan Potter (Wolverine)/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (lo sé… no me peguen, es más fuerte que yo ToT) Severus Snape/Remy LeBau (Gambito) Charlie Weasley/Warren Kennet Worthington III (Arcángel) **(dedicado a mi beta ****Angeli**, Bill Weasley/Scott Summer (Cíclope) y las que vayan apareciendo ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, mucho amor y un tío y padrino bastantes posesivos. ¬¬ Esto es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no quiero quejas ¬¬.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 13: Momentos decisivos.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry no creyó haberse movido tan rápidamente nunca: el Thestral paso como un rayo sobre el castillo, sus anchas alas apenas se movían; el aire helado golpeaba su cara, los ojos se le cerraban contra el viento que acometía, miró a su alrededor y vio a sus cinco compañeros elevarse detrás de él, cada uno de ellos tan agachados como les fue posible contra el cuello de su Thestral para protegerse de las poderosas ráfagas de viento.

Ya habían pasado Hogsmeade y se encontraban sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts; Harry podía ver montañas y barrancos debajo de ellos. Mientras que la luz del día comenzaba a extinguirse, Harry vio pequeños grupos de luces mientras que pasaban sobre más aldeas, después un serpenteante camino en el cual un solo auto iba camino a casa a través de las colinas.

Cayo el crepúsculo, el cielo se estaba tornando de un matiz ligeramente morado y oscuro, salpicado con minúsculas estrellas plateadas, y pronto solamente las luces de los pueblos Muggles les dieron alguna pista de tan lejos estaban del suelo, o de que tan rápido viajaban. Los brazos de Harry estaban sujetos firmemente alrededor del cuello de su _caballo_ mientras lo incitaba para ir aun más rápido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había visto a Snape siendo torturado por Voldemort? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría resistir Snape, y sobre todo la pequeña criatura que llevaba dentro a la tortura de ese monstruo? No podía creer que se estuviera preocupando tanto por su menos estimado profesor. Pero desde que él estaba con _Gambito_ había cambiado, para bien y en verdad no deseaba que perdieran a su niño.

El estómago del Gryffindor dio una sacudida; la cabeza del Thestral señaló repentinamente hacia la tierra y se resbaló algunas pulgadas sobre el cuello del caballo. Por fin estaban descendiendo… le pareció escuchar un grito detrás de él y volteo peligrosamente, pero no pudo ver evidencia de algún cuerpo cayendo… probablemente a todos les había sorprendido el cambio de dirección, igual que a él.

Bajaron algo temblorosos por el frío y por la drástica travesía. Ron cayó de su Thestral, ahogando un gemido de dolor.

-¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Ginny.

-La caseta de teléfonos.- dijo Neville- He venido con mi abuela antes.

-Bien, yo me quedo con los Thestrals…- dijo Warren llamando a las bestias que ya lo conocían- Por favor, sea lo que sea que están por hacer… cuídense.

-

**-.En otro Lugar.-**

**-**

-Oh, por Merlín… ellos…

-¿Qué pasa, Remus?- Lucius frunció el ceño al ver la palidez de su pareja, lo extraño ver la lechuza de su hijo en la casa.

-Es Severus y los muchachos…- le extendió la carta- ¿Tú no sabías nada de esto?

-No…- gruñó con los dientes apretados- me voy a la guarida en este momento. Reúnete con la Orden y vean que pueden hacer por esos insensatos.

Remus suspiró dolorosamente y compartió un beso con su pareja.

-Suerte.

-

**-.Grimmauld Place Nº 12.-**

**-**

Logan estrujó el pergamino que le había enviado Blaise Zabini. _Esos idiotas…_

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- preguntó Sirius desde la cama. Estaba recostado en ella, acariciando su abultado abdomen.

-Nada.- mintió poniendo su mejor sonrisa- Solo tengo que hablar de algo con Albus. Duérmete, te ves cansado.- se acercó para besarlo y abandonó presuroso la habitación. Era mejor no decirle nada a Sirius, porque no sabía como podría reaccionar a la noticia estando en ese estado.

Cuando bajó no lo sorprendió ver a Bill, Charlie y Arthur Weasley con las mismas caras de preocupación. _Gambito_ parecía a punto de arrancarse los pelos y estaba siendo contenido por Remus.

-¿Qué haremos?- gruñó espantando al resto.

-Debemos esperar a Dumbledore, Logan.- habló apaciblemente Arthur- Cuando él esté aquí veremos que hacer.

-Pues que se apresure…

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

En su sueño, Harry siempre había caminado decididamente hacia la puerta que estaba justo al frente de la puerta de entrada y la había atravesado. Pero ahora aquí había una docena de puertas. Y justo cuando estaba observando las puertas frente a él, tratando de decidir cual era la correcta, hubo un gran y resonante sonido y las velas comenzaron a moverse hacia un lado. La pared circular estaba girando.

-Esto es escabroso.- comentó Ron, haciendo que el resto asienta fervientemente.

La primera puerta los llevó a un lugar lleno de cerebros que prefirieron nunca volver a ver si es que era posible. A duras penas lograron que uno dejara la cabeza de Ron. La segunda puerta los llevó a un lugar oscuro, había un estrado de piedra levantándose en el centro de la fosa, sobre el cual descansaba un arco de piedra tan antiguo y agrietado que a Potter le sorprendió que aun pudiera mantenerse en pie. Sin apoyo de ninguna pared a su alrededor, del arco colgaba un harapiento velo o cortina que a pesar de la quietud del frió aire a su alrededor, se agitaba ligeramente como si alguien lo acabara de tocar.

-¿Quién está allí?- preguntó, seguro de que algunos susurros salían de él.

-Ten cuidado…- susurró Hermione.

-A-Alguien está allí, puedo oírlo…- murmuró acercándose al Arco.

-Harry, solo vámonos. Por favor.- dijo más enérgicamente la castaña.

-Pero…- miró a sus amigos y notó como Scott tenía la vista perdida en el Velo.- ¿Scott?

-Yo también puedo oírlos…- dijo sin despegar la vista de allí. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.- Vámonos, solo estamos perdiendo tiempo.

El resto de los chicos suspiraron aliviados. Algo renuente, Harry aceptó irse. Fue el mutante el que se quedó atrás, antes de salir volvió su vista hasta el Velo de la Muerte.

-Adiós, Jean.- susurró antes de cerrar la puerta.

Probaron otra puerta que no pudieron abrir ni con hechizos ni con métodos muggles. Ni siquiera los potentes rayos que salían del los ojos del mutante _Cíclope_ pudieron derribarla. Desistieron después de esos intentos y decidieron probar otra puerta.

-¡Es ésta!- chilló Harry enseguida.

Él lo supo inmediatamente por la hermosa y danzarina luz semejante al brillo de un diamante. El corazón de Harry latía frenéticamente ahora que sabía que iba por el camino correcto; se encamino por la estrecho espacio entre los escritorios, guiado, como lo había hecho en su único sueño, por la fuente de la luz, el frasco como campana de cristal, tan alto como lo seria él, parado sobre un escritorio y que parecía estar lleno de un ondulante y brillante viento.

Llegaron hasta una habitación muy fría y brillante nada de vida parecía haber allí. Solo había dos estantes llenos de esferas, todas ellas polvorientas.

-Voldemort dijo que debería haber una esfera con nuestro nombre…- murmuró empezando a buscar.

-¿Qué son?- quiso saber Ginny.

-No lo sé, la verdad. Debemos apresurarnos, perdimos mucho tiempo y no creo que Snape o el bebé estén demasiado bien.- dijo aprensivo. El resto de los acompañantes asintieron fervientemente y comenzaron a buscar.

-¡Harry! ¡Aquí, la encontré!- gritó Ron.

Todos los demás corrieron hasta llegar adonde el pelirrojo indicaba y leyeron en la pequeña esfera:

-

**S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D.******

**Señor oscuro****  
****y Harry Potter (?)**

-

Se miraron entre ellos aprensivos y el moreno estiró una mano para tomarla. Suspiró aliviado cuando no sucedió nada cuando la tuvo entre sus manos.

-Muy bien, Potter. Ahora date vuelta, lentamente y dame la esfera.

Respingaron asustados al escuchar la voz sedosa de Lucius Malfoy. Gestos asustados se pudieron ver en sus rostros al ver al menos una docena de Mortífagos en el lugar.

-Dámela, Potter.- volvió a decir Lucius. A duras penas había conseguido autorización para poder venir a esta misión, no sabiendo muy bien que tan importante era esa maldita bola blanca. Rogaba a todos los magos porque su pareja y el resto de la Orden se apresuraran.

-No te daré nada, Malfoy.- siseó Harry, sabiendo que no debería actuar amistosamente con el Mortífago siendo que habían otros con él- Voldemort me ofreció un intercambio y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Sin Snape no hay esfera.

-Eres osado, mocoso.- escupió una voz de mujer- Te atreves a llamarlo por su nombre y encima quieres poner condiciones siendo que estas en desventaja. Entrega de una vez la maldita profecía.

-¿Profecía…?- musitó incrédulo.

-Oh, vamos Potter. ¿No me digas que el viejo loco no te ha dicho nada?- se quitó la máscara para poder mostrarle una mueca malvada.

-¿De que hablas…?

-Si no lo sabes yo no seré la que te diga.- siseó- Ahora dame la maldita profecía si no quieres que te hechice.

Los acompañantes de Harry se movieron tras él, y Harry les mandó una ligera mirada.

-No hagan nada.- susurró.- No todavía.

-¿Lo oyen?- rió la mujer como loca- Está dando ordenes. Como si fuera que va a salir vivo de aquí.

-Oh, no conoces a Potter como yo, Bellatrix- dijo Malfoy calmadamente, pero por dentro estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Si los de la Orden no llegaban enseguida iba a tener que luchar contra esos expertos Mortífagos él solo.- Tiene una gran debilidad por las heroicidades; como bien sabe el Señor Oscuro. Ahora dame la Profecía, Potter.

-¿De que tipo de profecía estamos hablando?- tanteó buscando ganar tiempo. Ahora sabía que eso no era más que una trampa, necesitaba a los miembros de la Orden para poder salir vivos.

-Te dije que no tenemos tiempo de explicarte cosas que deberías saber, maldito Gryffindor.- escupió Bellatrix Lestrange.- Dame la profecía sino…

-¡No, Bella!- gritó Lucius- Si rompes la profecía lo vas a pagar muy caro. No arriesgues más tu vida, Potter. Danos la maldita esfera.

-Oh, si claro…- dijo sarcásticamente- Yo les doy la profecía y me dejan ir, ¿no? No se las doy, ésta es mi carta para salvar a Snape.

-Snape estaba al borde de la muerte cuando lo dejamos, Potter.- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo satisfecha al ver la cara pálida de los adolescentes.- Y eso es lo que se merece… por traidor.

-¡Maldita!- chilló, le mandó una mirada significativa a Scott.- Tu eres nuestro factor sorpresa, cuando te diga descúbrete los ojos y destruye todas las esferas…- susurró apenas audiblemente. Summers asintió con seriedad, llevándose una mano a la parte lateral de sus anteojos.

-Es inútil que hagas planes, Potter. No saldrás vivo de aquí. No puedes enfrentarte a Mortífagos expertos como nosotros.

-Eso lo veremos, zorra.- gruñó- ¡Ahora!

Los magos adultos levantaron sus varitas, pero, efectivamente, no estaban preparados para la sorpresa que les causó ver como un rayo rojo salía de los ojos del mayor de los chicos. Enseguida el resto de las esferas estallaron, haciendo una nube de polvo, vidrio y voces entremezcladas.

Salieron como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar, no pudieron evitar ser atacados. Se separaron para poder evitar los ataques, Ginny fue con Neville, Ron con Hermione y Harry con Scott. Ambos morenos corrieron por sus vidas perdiendo a algunos Mortífagos. Estaban en un lugar llenos de relojes cuando una mano agarro a Harry por los hombros. Jadeó sorprendido e intento liberar.

-Tranquilo, soy Lucius.- susurró y Potter soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.- ¿Estás bien?- el chico asintió inseguro.- ¿Y tú…?

Scott hizo una mueca llevándose una mano a su ligeramente redondeado vientre y asintió.

-Parece estar todo correcto allí.- suspiro aliviado.

-Bien, quédense aquí, la Orden ya debería estar llegando.- murmuró- Traeré a los demás. Creo que la pelirroja tenía fracturado un pie.- hizo una mueca- No se muevan de este lugar.- los otros dos asintieron.

-Otra vez aquí.- murmuró Harry, mirando el imponente Velo de la Muerte.

-Creo que es lo mismo que con los Thestrals.- susurró _Cíclope_, tambien mirando el Velo- Solo aquellos que hemos visto la muerte de cerca podemos oír las voces que provienen de el.

-Oh…

La puerta volvió a abrirse y un asustado Neville entro seguida de una herida Hermione.

-¿Chicos…?

-Aquí, Mione.- susurró Harry. Los otros dos suspiraron y se acercaron. O eso intentaron, porque una mano asió a Neville del brazo y una varita se clavó en cuello.

-Dame la condenada profecía, Potter.- siseó Bellatrix. Detrás de ella venían el resto de los Mortífagos, Lucius Malfoy sangraba en la cabeza y sus manos estaban atadas por detrás, era sostenido por Crabbe.- Tu jueguito se ha terminado, tú y este maldito traidor morirán cuando tenga esa esfera en mis manos.

Lo que no contaban era con el hechizo que vino desde atrás ocasionando que el ultimo empuje al resto y entraran casi cayendo al cuarto. Fue todo lo que necesitaron para comenzar a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra. El hechizo había venido desde la varita de Bill Weasley, que llegaba con el resto de la Orden del Fénix.

-¡Tío!- chilló Harry feliz, más la mirada oscura que le dedicó el hombre hizo morderse el labio inferior. _Estoy en problemas… mierda._

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Bill a su pareja, cuando pudo acercarse a él. El mutante se ganó tambien su propia mirada reprobatoria. El mutante sonrió avergonzado.

-Ambos estamos muy bien… no te preocupes.- aseguró.

-¡Dame la profecía, Potter!- gritó Bellatrix.

El moreno giró la cabeza y vio que la mujer lo apuntaba con la verita. De soslayo vio como Neville se agazapaba tras un mueble. Volvió a mirar a Bella y vio que ella estaba parada justo enfrente de aquel Arco que tanto le había llamado la atención. Ambos se miraron y asintieron en acuerdo.

-¿La quieres?- sonrió- ¡Tómala!

Sin más arrojó la profecía por los aires, horrorizada, ella soltó su varita levantando ambas manos para agarrarla.

_-¡Stupefy!-_ lanzó el castaño de Gryffindor.

Bellatrix Lestrange chilló al sentir el hechizo en su cuerpo. No pudo evitarlo, trastabilló varios pasos y calló tras el Velo. Solo unos pocos lo notaron, ya que el resto estaba inmerso en su propia pelea. (N/A: El fin de Bella y nadie lo ve… XD) La profecía se rompió al caer contra el piso y una voz salió de ella, pero nadie la oyó, ocupados cada uno en proteger su vida.

_Wolverine_ intentaba esquivar los hechizos de Rodolphus Lestrange, intentando acercarse para poder atravesarlo con sus cuchillas. _Gambito_ tenía su propio duelo con el otro hermano Lestrange y el resto peleaba a con todo lo que tenía.

-¿Lucius…?- el rubio pestañeó y abrió los ojos, viendo la cara preocupada de su pareja- ¿Estás bien, mi amor?

-Sí…- miró alrededor- Pensé que no llegaban.

-Ya estamos aquí, amor. Tengo un Traslador para ti.- se lo puso en las manos- Te llevara a la Mansión. Has que lo elfos te curen…- besó sus labios- _Moony_.- susurró y enseguida el rubio fue transportado.

Rezagándose por un periodo corto de la batalla. Logan se reunió con su sobrino y el resto de los adolescentes que estaban tras un montículo de piedras.

-Harry, quiero que tu y tus amigos se larguen de aquí cuanto antes.- gruñó- Nosotros los cubriremos. Andando.

Los chicos salieron corriendo del lugar, esquivando lo mejor que podían los hechizos que se dirigían a ellos.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Llegaron hasta una fuente denominada La Hermandad Mágica. Se dejaron caer sobre ellas exhaustos por la carrera que habían llevado a cabo. Un extraño dolor se presentó en la frente para el niño-que-vivió.

-Debo decir que tengo mucha suerte.- siseó una voz fría, haciendo que los pelos de los chicos se erizaran. Alto, delgado y cubierto con una capa negra, su cara de serpiente blanca y afilada, sus ojos rojos y delgados miraban fijamente.- He venido a buscarte y has llegado directamente a mi ahorrándome el trabajo, Potter.

Harry se incorporó para ver la figura sonriente de Lord Voldemort, flanqueado por un tembloroso Peter Pettigrew.

-Voldemort…- masculló el moreno con odio.

-El mismo.- siseó- Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece…- extendió una de sus manos con impaciencia.

-Creí que íbamos a hacer un intercambio.- farfulló llevándose una mano a su cicatriz, el dolor estaba cegando su vista.

-Oh, Potter.- dijo casi divertido- No estas en opción de pedirme tal cosa. Supongo que sabes que no iba a entregarte a el traidor vivo, ¿verdad?

-¿Está vivo…?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. De soslayo vio a que sus amigos estaban pálidos mirando con ojos como platos al Señor Oscuro.

-Si, lo está, pero no por mucho tiempo. Dame la profecía, Potter.- siseó.

-No la tengo…- masculló- De hecho, acaba de romperse.

Los labios de Voldemort se crisparon y miró al chico a los ojos. La frialdad pudo verse en los escalofriantes ojos rojos.

-Pagarás por eso, Potter.- levantó la varita- _Avada Kedavra._

La maldición no llegó a tocarlo, puesto que una inesperada figura de piedra en forma de elfo se interpuso. Incrédulo miro hacia su costado y la furia en sus ojos creció.

-¡Dumbledore!- exclamaron todos los presentes.

En ese momento, Harry se permitió derrumbarse, debido al dolor intenso que ocasionaba su cicatriz, siendo sostenido por Ginny.

-Fue absurdo venir esta noche aquí, Tom.- dijo Albus tranquilamente.- Los aurores están en camino.

-Y para cuando estén aquí yo ya me habré ido, y tu estarás muerto.- profirió Voldemort. Y envió una maldición hacia Dumbledore, pero falló y fue a golpear el escritorio del guardia de seguridad, que estalló en llamas.

-Harry, muchachos, por favor, les ruego que se retiren.- dijo a los chicos con una sonrisa y luego se giró hacia Tom Riddle. Su rostro estaba tan serio como jamás lo habían visto, se podía ver su enojo y decepción al mirar a su ex-alumno.

-Nada podrá hacer que evites que lo mate, Dumbledore.- sonrió con malicia- Y se que tu no puedes matarme. Porque tu estás por encima de tal brutalidad, ¿cierto?

-El no, pero yo sí… _Tommy_.

Ahora sí el odio desfiguró el rostro de Voldemort mientras se giraba para ver la figura amenazante de Logan Potter: _Wolverine_. Detrás de él llegaban _Cíclope_, Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin y _Gambito_. El resto de la Orden del Fénix se estaba encargando de los Mortífagos que apresaron durante la batalla.

-Tú…- el odio y el veneno eran evidentes en su voz.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Tom.- Logan hizo una mueca burlona- Pensé que jamás volvería a verte, después de todo, cuando íbamos al colegio, no eras más que un sabelotodo que no tenía ni un solo amigo. Creía que cuando salieras de Hogwarts ibas a suicidarte por tu miserable vida.- escupió.

-Como vez…- extendió sus brazos- Pude sobrevivir al colegio y a todas las maldades que me hiciste entonces, maldito mutante. He esperado toda mi vida esta posibilidad. No hay nadie a quien quiera matar más que a ti.- lo señaló con su varita- _Avada Kedavra._

Todo fue muy rápido, la maldición salió de su varita, pero el corazón de Logan se detuvo al ver que no iba dirigida a él sino a su sobrino, Harry, quien abría sus ojos por la sorpresa. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se interpuso entre el cuerpo del muchacho y la maldición asesina.

-¿T-Tío…?- tartamudeó Harry al ver el cuerpo desplomado de _Wolverine_- ¡Tío!- chilló arrojándose a su cuerpo, las lágrimas surcando sin control por su rostro.

El mundo se detuvo para el chico, a lo lejos podía escuchar la risa atronadora de Voldemort, el llanto de Ginny y Hermione y el grito desesperado de Remus. _Esto no puede estar pasándome… el único pariente vivo que me quedaba y me quería. Por favor, tío_…

-¡No!

El silencio se hizo de repente. Una luz blanca y hermosa salió despedida desde unos de los cuartos del Departamento de Misterios y golpeó a Harry Potter. Él levantó su mirada, sus ojos eran tan blancos como la luz que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Levantó una de sus manos en dirección de su Némesis y después no supo más…

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**-.San Mungo.-**

**-**

Se despertó, pero no quería abrir los ojos, las memorias de lo sucedido antes de que perdiera la noción del tiempo lo golpeaban cruelmente. Su tío, su querido y único pariente con la sangre Potter había sido asesinado por Voldemort y él no pudo hacer nada. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se tensó al sentir como alguien se la secaba.

-Está todo bien, Harry. No tienes porque llorar.

-¿Draco?

-Si, amor, soy yo.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio la sonriente faz de su novio. No pudo soportarlo y se tiró a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente. Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido y solo puso abrazar con fuerza a su novio dando golpecitos en su espalda.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- gruñó alguien desde la puerta.

El moreno se congelo al ver la figura ceñuda de su tío Logan Potter en la puerta.

-¡Nada!- exclamó Draco- Él me vio y se puso a llorar.

-Más te vale.- masculló antes de acercarse al menor. Harry lo miraba como si se tratase de un fantasma.- ¿Cómo estás sobrino?

-Tu… tú… estas vivo.- murmuró incrédulo.

-Claro que si.- sonrió socarrón- Se necesita más que un _Avada Kedavra_ para matarme.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- tocó una mejilla de su tío, como no creyendo lo que veía- Te vi caer… la maldición te dio de lleno.

-Harry, ese tipo de maldición afecta al corazón… con mi capacidad para sanar con facilidad… bien… soy inmune al _Avada_. O al menos eso es lo que me explicó Albus. La verdad es que él tambien se llevó un susto de muerte cuando me vio levantarme. ¬¬

-Oh…- sonrió lloroso y se tiró a los brazos de su tío, quien lo estrujó en un abrazo rompe-huesos. De repente, Harry se tensó y se separó para mirar a su tío a los ojos- ¿Qué pasó con Voldemort?

-Creo que yo puedo explicar eso…- dijo Albus Dumbledore, sonriendo desde la puerta- Si nos permite Señor Malfoy.- Draco asintió y besó los labios de su novio antes de salir.

Las explicaciones llegaron y hay que decir que ni Logan ni Harry Potter estuvieron muy contentos con Dumbledore porque les ocultara la información tan importante como la de la profecía.

-Así que era por eso que atacó a mi hermano.- murmuró Logan, la nostalgia marcaba su rostro.- Debiste decírnoslo antes, Albus.

-Lo sé, Logan. Soy un hombre viejo que buscaba proteger a Harry. Creo que fue un error. Pero al menos ya todo acabo.

-¿Acabó?- preguntó Harry confundido.

-Voldemort se ha ido para siempre, Harry.- los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban- Tú lo mataste.

-¿Yo…? Pero… yo…

-Luego de que viste "morir" a tu tío aquella fuerza de la que habla la profecía despertó en ti. Lo que tú tienes y Tom carecía era al amor, Harry. En una de las puertas del Departamento de Misterios se esconde ese poder único…- lo miró a los ojos- Debo decir que me sorprendí mucho cuando la encontré abierta luego de que derrotaras a Voldemort. Mi teoría es que el dolor que te causo que Tom te quitara aquello que tanto amabas despertó ese poder en ti e, inconcientemente, invocaste la magia oculta tras esa puerta. Tu propia magia combinada con esa pudo crear una energía a la que ni toda la magia oscura de Tom pudo hacer frente.

-Osea que… ¿aquello que sentí en mi cuerpo era la energía tras la puerta?

-Invocada por tu amor.- dijo el mago mayor con un asentimiento.

-¡Harry!- chilló alguien abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente.

El moreno sonrió antes de ser estrechado en un abrazo de oso por su padrino. 

-Padfoot me ahogas.- gimoteó.

-Oh, lo siento.- lo separó- ¿Estás bien? ¿No tiene nada malo? ¡Como se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa!- chilló zarandeando en cuerpo del más joven- ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡Y tú…!- se giró enfurecido hacia su pareja- ¡Ya vas a ver lo que te hago por no avisarme! ¡Casi tengo a mi bebé cuando Malfoy llego a la Mansión esperando el regreso de ustedes! ¡Son unos insensatos!- gruñó, saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Qué fue eso…?- preguntó Harry a su tío, mirando anonadado la puerta.

-Las hormonas supongo.- masculló Logan, encogiéndose de hombros.

-

**-.En otra habitación.-**

**-**

Sintió como alguien besaba sus labios y acariciaba su mejilla, renuente, abrió los ojos y pudo ver el rostro extrañamente compungido del mocoso que lo exasperaba. Los recuerdos de lo que vivió en la guarida del Lord lo golpearon cruelmente y gimió llevándose una mano al vientre.

-Tranquilo, ella sigue allí.- susurró.

-¿Ella…?

-Si, los medimagos comprobaron su estado no bien te trajimos de aquel lugar… es una niña, Severus y esta en perfectas condiciones.- sus ojos se entrecerraron.- Porque si no…

-Pensé que moriría.- gimió tratando de incorporarse.

-No hagas eso…- Remy lo detuvo- Debes guardar reposo al menos hasta el nacimiento de la bebé. Las maldiciones lesionaron mucho tu cuerpo, el medimago dice que no hubiese sido tanto si es que tú no guiabas toda la magia de tu cuerpo para proteger a la bebé. Pero lo hiciste…- sonrió- y ambos están bien.

-Pero tendré que estar en cama por cinco meses.- gruñó.

-Es eso o tu vida.- siseó el mutante- Y créeme de que me encargaré de que cumplas lo que dice el medimago.

Severus lo miró con odio, sabiendo muy bien que aquella amenaza iba a tenerlo de muy mal humor por lo que restaba de gestación. Pero tambien estaba agradecido, nunca antes nadie lo había cuidado de esa manera.

**Continuará…**

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien, al final todo se resolvió como se esperaba. Amo los finales felices con su toque de drama XD La teoría de la "energía tras la puerta misteriosa del Ministerio" ya lo leí en otro fic (en inglés) solo que no recuerdo cual, pero debo decir que no es del todo mía XD

¡¡¡Solo falta UN chap para el final!!!

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	14. Niños, TIMOS y enlaces

-/-/-/-

-

**En busca del pasado**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros; así como los de X-men pertenecen a MARVEL. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Luego de ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron en su vida, Wolverine recuerda retazos de su pasado y, entre ellos, quienes son sus familiares. ¿Se imaginan a Logan siendo un Potter? ¿Y viniendo a Londres en busca de su hermano y padre? ¿Que será de él al saber que Lord Voldemort ha destruido todo lo que una vez amo? Solo Albus Dumbledore le da una esperanza, al decirle que no esta solo en el mundo.

**-.Situado luego del 4to libro de HP.-**

**Parejas:** Logan Potter (Wolverine)/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (lo sé… no me peguen, es más fuerte que yo ToT) Severus Snape/Remy LeBau (Gambito) Charlie Weasley/Warren Kennet Worthington III (Arcángel) **(dedicado a mi beta ****Angeli**, Bill Weasley/Scott Summer (Cíclope) y las que vayan apareciendo ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: El fic contendrá embarazo masculino, mucho amor y un tío y padrino bastantes posesivos. ¬¬ Esto es un Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo, así que no quiero quejas ¬¬.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 14: Niños, TIMOS y enlaces.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Sabes que este no es el final, ¿cierto?

-Supongo…- suspiró Logan dejándose caer en la silla frente al escritorio de Albus.- ¿Qué es que lo sabemos sobre eso?

-La investigación de Remus avanzó mucho gracias a los libros que se hallaban en la biblioteca de Lucius. Aún así… necesitamos ciertas memorias y mucha inteligencia para descubrir donde están escondidos.

-Los horcrux…- musitó pensativo.- Es increíble lo que la magia puede hacer.

-Así, es…- asintió el Director.- Muchas veces se usa para cosas muy malas, como este caso. Por suerte, ya tenemos una pista, ahora solo nos falta buscarlos y destruirlos.

-Yo mismo me haré cargo de encontrarlos, tal vez pida ayuda a mis amigos de América, estoy seguro que no me negarán el favor. Con algunas mutaciones podemos ir más rápido. No quiero estar mucho tiempo alejado de mi familia.

-La Orden te ayudará mi muchacho. Lo haremos entre todos, excluyendo a Harry.- sonrió.- El ya hizo su parte, no es necesario que se preocupe por esto. Es mejor que crea que lo ha destruido para siempre.

-Me aseguraré que no regrese.- gruñó-. ¿Cuántos faltan?

-Tengo en mi poder el anillo, solo falta destruirlo. Si no me equivoco quedan cinco después de ése. Nos espera una amplia búsqueda…

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Al fin los exámenes llegaron, se habían atrasado un poco más de la cuenta, ya que la noticia de que al fin Quien-tu-sabes había sido derrotado finalmente, había desatado una euforia en el Mundo Mágico, ocasionando que se decretaran días de celebración durante dos semanas seguidas.

Fue durante este período que la pequeña Lily Potter-Black decidió nacer, ella era hermosa. Piel blanca, cabello negro azulado y liso, por suerte, no tan rebelde como el de su padre. Como se dice que los recién nacido llegan con suerte, fue justo dos días después de su nacimiento que el Ministerio declaró inocente a Sirius Black, gracias a las pruebas presentadas por los miembros de la Orden. Yendo a parar a la prisión mágica de Azkaban el verdadero culpable de la tragedia de hace 14 años: Peter Pettigrew.

También por esas épocas, para horror de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, como el profesor Severus Snape debía guardar reposo hasta el nacimiento de su hija (fue un shock para todos los alumnos enterarse de que _ese profesor en particular_ estaba embarazado), el director, tan inteligente él, decidió que debido a la _emergencia_ no había nadie mejor para reemplazar a su profesor de pociones que… Molly Weasley. Nunca pensaron que alguien pudiera ser peor de Severus Snape, pero siempre hay una excepción a la regla y Molly demostraba porque era la matriarca de una familia tan grande como los Weasley. Los alumnos se encontraron deseando que Snape volviera pronto. Especialmente… los gemelos, Ron y Ginny Weasley.

Ahora los chicos se encontraban en su examen de DCAO, Harry había emocionado altamente a su examinador al hacer el Patronus corpóreo, ganándose una mirada de desdén de su novio. Ambos habían admitido que se amaban luego de aquella experiencia en el Ministerio, pero eso no evitaba que a Draco le fastidiara que su novio lo sobrepasara en algunas cosas. Era un orgulloso Malfoy después de todo.

Para satisfacción de Harry, todos los miembros del DA habían pasado con las mejores calificaciones este examen. Umbridge estaba que explotaba por ello, juró jamás volver a enseñar en ese colegio donde los estudiantes eran tan irrespetuosos. Para alivio de todos ella no volvería el año que viene.

-Bien… ahora solo nos queda Aritmancia y… ¿Runas?

Draco asintió a su amigo, mientras sentía a su novio sentarse junto a él en aquella banca junto al lago.

-¿Qué les falta a ustedes?- quiso saber Nott.

-Adivinación.- gruñó Ron.

-No puedo creer que hayan escogido algo tan idiota, pero allá ustedes.- comentó Draco.

-Bueno, estamos seguros que vamos a salir mal, así que no perdemos mucho si no obtenemos el TIMO de esa materia.- dijo Harry, despreocupado.

-Si, se podría decir que ya estamos de vacaciones.

-No puedo creer que no se tomen en serio una materia.- refunfuñó Hermione, mandándole una mirada desaprobadora a sus amigos.

-En fin… ¿Qué piensan hacer durante las vacaciones?

Una sonrisa de felicidad se pudo notar en el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

-Mi tío me prometió unas vacaciones mucho más divertidas que las del verano pasado. Me dijeron que piensan casarse una vez que termine Hogwarts y luego nos vamos de viaje.

-¿Van a llevarte a su Luna de Miel?- preguntó Blaise, escéptico.

-Hemos estado separados mucho tiempo.- se encogió de hombros.- Tanto mi padrino como mi tío desean llevarme…

-Te entendemos completamente…

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

Gruñó molesto, mandándole la peor de sus miradas al culpable de su molestia. Durante todo el maldito embarazo, luego de lo que ocurriera el día de la muerte de Voldemort, lo había estando cuidándolo excesivamente… poniéndole de los nervios y prohibiéndole cualquier movimiento. Pero hoy… **no**, hoy al fin salió de la casa, pero a un lugar donde _no_ quería ir.

-Bienvenidos a mi boda.

Si era posible, lo irritó aún más oír la voz alegre de Logan Potter. El mutante, por una vez en su vida, estaba impecablemente vestido. Con una túnica de mago color negra con la olvidada cresta de los Porter bordada en la espalda, por supuesto, su cabello estaba ingobernable, pero su aspecto y sonrisa deslumbrante lo hacían verse hermoso.

-Hola, Logan. Felicidades.- Remy sonrió al otro mutante y se acercó para saludarlo.

-¿No me felicitas, Snivellus?

El pocionista le gruñó un saludo y se fue a sentar. Estando en su octavo mes de embarazo se cansaba muy rápido y, sobre todo, no quería estar allí, era mejor no juntarse con todos esos Gryffindors alegres. Rogaba por todos los magos que su ahijado y Lucius llegaran enseguida. Aunque, cuando el licántropo estaba cerca, no existía otra persona para su amigo rubio.

Más tarde en ese día, la boda se llevó a cabo, si era posible, Sirius Black (ahora de Potter) estaba mucho más hermoso que antes. Definitivamente, la llegada de su niña lo había rejuvenecido al menos seis años, algo muy peculiar, la verdad. Su túnica era azul, estratégicamente escogida para que combinara con sus ojos, por supuesto él no uso la cresta de su familia, mientras menos lo asociaran a los Black, mejor.

-Se ven muy felices.- comentó Scott, mirando como los recién casados bailaban. Estaban extrañamente abrazados, puesto que el ojiazul tenía a su pequeña bebé en brazos y Logan los abrazaba a ambos.

-Es normal… acaban de enlazarse para completar de unir el amor que se sienten y tienen un bebé.- susurró Bill a su oído, abrazando la cintura abultada de su novio por la espalda.- ¿Seguirías su ejemplo?

-¿Acaso me estas proponiendo matrimonio?- preguntó con diversión en la voz.

-Aja… de una manera muy sutil.- rió.

-Bien… déjame pensarlo.

-Tienes hasta que nazca nuestro hijo, después de eso… te llevaré a rastras al altar si tu respuesta es no. No que pienso que vas a decirme que no, claro está.

-Oh, estas muy seguro de que quiero casarme contigo.

-¿Y como no estarlo? Soy el objeto del deseo de muchas y muchos en el Mundo Mágico. (N/A: incluidas la autora y beta)

-Eres un engreído, William Weasley.- masculló Summers. No estaba contento con ese recordatorio, porque sabía que era verdad. ¡Pero Bill era suyo!

Muy cerca de ahí, Charlie pudo notar como su pareja estaba ceñuda y miraba contrariado a los recién casados.

-¿Algo que te moleste?

-Es… extraño esto de los enlaces. En mi mundo solo deben firmarse un par de papeles y ya estás casado… lo que acabo de ver fue… impresionante.

-Es que nosotros utilizamos la magia para el enlace. Un papel se puede romper, el enlace mágico es imposible de romper… a no ser que la magia de este enlace corrobore que ya no hay amor entre la pareja, solo así se permite lo que se llama…. ¿divorcio?, entre nosotros. Particularmente, nunca he escuchado que se rompiera un enlace mágico.

-Mmmhhh… entonces ¿tienes que estar muy enamorado y seguro de tu pareja para casarte?- preguntó, mirando a Charlie con una ceja enarcada.

-Algo así, un enlace mágico no es una decisión que puedas tomar de la noche a la mañana.- sonrió malicioso.- ¿Por qué preguntas…? ¿Estas interesado en enlazarte con algún mago?

Warren se ruborizó profundamente, mandándole una mirada enfadada a su pelirrojo.

-No me fastidies, solo estoy tratando de sacarme una duda.

-Está muy bien, pero si en algún momento piensas casarte con un mago… quiero ser el primero en saberlo.

-Serás el primero, tenlo por seguro.

Era ya de tarde y fue justo en el momento en que los esposos procedían a cortar el pastel cuando se escuchó un jaleo que se armó en la mesa donde Severus Snape había estado enfurruñando durante toda la fiesta. El motivo del ajetreo no era otro que… la llegada de la pequeña que gestaba.

-¡¡¡Que alguien haga algo!!!- chilló Remy, palideciendo de manera alarmante.

Obviamente, fueron las mujeres de la fiesta quienes se pusieron manos a la obra, ya que los hombres solo se quedaron parados donde estaban. Lo mismo había pasado en el nacimiento de Lily, por suerte ese día _Tormenta_ se encontraba con ellos y la pobre tuvo que hacer malabares para poder llegar al hospital mágico.

-

**-.San Mungo.-**

-

-Lo hizo apropósito… para fastidiar mi fiesta.- gruñó Sirius.

-Oh, por favor Sirius, madura. ¿Quieres?- reprendió Remus.- La niña no decidió nacer hoy para fastidiarte, estas cosas pasan.

-No estoy tan seguro…- masculló.

Lupin negó con la cabeza mientras sentía como era abrazado por la espalda. Sonrió de lado y se relajó contra el cuerpo fornido de su pareja.

-Confieso que los nervios de estar esperando un nacimiento es muy estresante.- susurró a su oído.- Pero no me importaría volver a pasar por ello… especialmente si es de un hijo mío.

Inmediatamente, Remus se tensó con los brazos de Lucius y giró su cuerpo para encarar a su amante. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio…?- Malfoy asintió estrechando aún más a su amor entre sus brazos.- Pero… yo soy un licántropo y…

-Podemos encontrar el método para que no pases la enfermedad al bebé…- besó sus labio.- Es más… como Severus ha estado en reposo todo este tiempo le he pedido que investigue la manera… hoy en la fiesta me dijo que tiene resultados muy favorables. Esperaremos a que se recupere de esto para ver si encontró una solución.

-Oh, Lucius…- murmuró Remus, luchando para que las lágrimas no abandonaran sus ojos dorados.

El rubio sonrió y condujo la cabeza castaña para que descansara sobre su hombro.

-Encontraremos la manera, estoy ansioso por verte panzón.- sonrió y pudo sentir como Remus sonreía contra su cuello.

Solo pasó media hora para que un sonriente Remy apareciera con un bulto envuelto en un manta rosada. El adulto se veía cansado, pero la sonrisa orgullosa borraba toda muestra de cansancio de su apuesta cara.

-Vengan a conocer Djeri LeBeau-Snape.- susurró.

La pequeña niña tenía una mata de cabello muy oscuro, su piel era rosada y un ceño adornaba su cara. Mientras la miraban sus ojos se abrieron y algunos enarcaron una ceja al ver que estos tenían la pupila tan roja como la de su padre.

-

**-.Unos meses después.-**

-

Sirius se encontraba relajado, mirando como los niños del Instituto babeaban por su pequeña. Era un alivio que en ese lugar hubiera tanta gente que gustara de tomar en brazos a Lily. Esta era su tercera parada de la extensa Luna de Miel que habían preparado. El primer lugar había sido Italia, luego pasaron por África y ahora se vinieron para Estados Unidos. Ya que muchos de los niños ahí llegaron a ser muy queridos por los magos y también querían presentarle a la bebé.

Aquí se habían encontrado con la sorpresa de que los gemelos Weasley, con sus respectivas parejas, Cedric y John, también habían decidido pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones con los mutantes, tomando como personas de pruebas a todo aquel inocente que aceptara una simple galletita, caramelo u objeto de sus manos. Lo más cómico hasta ahora había sido un caramelo que hizo que el cabello del profesor Xavier creciera hasta sus hombros… pero era de color verde.

Para exasperación de Logan, el joven Draco Malfoy había escrito diciendo que extrañaba a su novio, y Harry estaba en las mismas condiciones, así que, poniendo las mejores de sus caritas de perrito perdido, ahora la casa tenía otro integrante más… un rubio que miraba amenazante a todo aquel que se mostrara muy _amistoso_ con **su** novio.

Mientras tanto, en el Mundo Mágico, Remus y Lucius probaban el resultado de las pociones que Severus había creado. Según sus investigaciones, agregando cierto ingrediente a la poción Matalobos, éste podía hacer que el gen de la licantropía se mantuviera inactivo durante una semana, era durante esa semana que ellos deberían poner de sus _esfuerzos_ para que Remus quedara en estado.

Ni lentos ni perezosos ellos usaron bien esa semana (aprovechando que Draco no estaba) usando cualquier rincón de la Mansión Malfoy para poder gestar a su pequeño. Por suerte, sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados al mes de aquello. Las pruebas habían dejado claro que la poción funcionaba y el feto no tenía rastro de la enfermedad que aquejaba a la "madre" una vez al mes.

Por otro lado, Scott se había mudado a La Madriguera para ser atendido por su suegra por lo que le quedaba de embarazo, siendo gratamente recibido. Los mutantes amigos de _Cíclope_ estaban muy contentos de ver el cambio que había experimentado el castaño, no sin antes espantarse al saber que él, un _hombre_, estaba _embarazado_, pero, luego de unas buenas explicaciones, todo quedó atrás. El alo de melancolía que lo rodeaba desde la muerte de Jean al fin había desaparecido y no pasaba momento en que no lo vieran sonriendo y frotando su vientre, más feliz que nunca, entusiasmado en todo lo que se refiriera a su bebé y amando más que nunca a su pareja.

Fue a mediados de agosto cuando su niño decidió que ya era hora de salir del refugio que representaba el vientre de su papá. El pequeño, evidentemente, tenía todas las características de un Weasley, cabello rojo, algunas pecas y, por supuesto, los increíbles ojos de su padre. Fue bautizado bajo el nombre de Ian Weasley-Summers.

Dos días antes que las clases en Hogwarts dieran inicio la pareja decidió enlazarse en una pequeña ceremonia que se dio lugar en la misma casa de los pelirrojos.

El enlace mágico era algo a lo que Severus se negaba rotundamente (no que Remy estuviera muy entusiasmando tampoco), Warren y Charlie parecían reconsiderarlo y Remus y Lucius habían decidido que lo harían antes que el embarazo del castaño se notara en su cuerpo.

Las clases dieron inicio sin ningún contratiempo. A las clases se habían sumado aquellos mutantes que tuvieran curiosidad por saber del Mundo Mágico, atendiendo a aquellas clases a las cuales sus limitadas capacidades pudieran permitirle.

Eso sí, ante el horror de todo el alumnado de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore al fin había decidido concederle el mayor deseo de aquel a quien consideraba como un hijo. Era por eso que Severus Snape entró este año como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y… Molly Weasley siguió con su cargo de profesora de pociones. Según ella, le había tomado cariño al puesto y estaba alegre de poder enseñar, a pesar de que todos sus alumnos le temieran enormemente.

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**-.Dos años después.-**

**-**

**-.Algún lugar no específico.-**

-

Una fuerte explosión se llevó a cabo en medio de un desierto rodeado de palmeras. Del objeto destruido se pudo ver salir un humo muy negro y hasta se pudo escuchar un lamento escalofriante.

Albus Dumbledore, se encontraba acompañado de Charles Xavier, Logan y Sirius Potter, _Bestia_ y Ororo Monroe, todos tenían miradas cansadas, pero satisfechas en sus rostros. Revelados luego de un extenso trabajo. Que incluyó una ardua búsqueda (sobre todo de la serpiente conocida como Nagini) en los lugares más recónditos y posteriormente destrucción de los objetos encontrados.

-¿Ese era el último?

-Estoy seguro, con esta taza completamos los siete objetos. Conociendo a Tom, no creo que haya llegado a los trece… podemos estar seguros que hemos terminado con este trabajo.- murmuró Dumbledore.

-Así que… ¿el loco no volverá a molestar a mi ahijado?

-No, Sirius. Hemos destruido el último de los horcruxes…- sonrisa.- Lord Voldemort jamás volverá. Puedes quedarte tranquilo.

-Más le vale no regresar.- gruñó Logan.

-

**-.Hogwarts.-**

-

-Harry… ¿Qué tienes?

El moreno levantó la mirada del libro de pociones que estaba leyendo. Solo le faltaba ese examen de EXTASIS para rendir todos los que tenía y quería tener buena nota, por eso nadie se extrañaba que estuviera estudiando esa materia en especial. Frunció el ceño mirando contrariado a Zabini.

-¿A que te refieres…?

-Tu cicatriz…- arrugó el entrecejo.- Ya no se nota tanto como antes… parece casi desaparecida, solo se ve una raya que ni siquiera se distingue desde aquí. Y eso que esto enfrente tuyo…

-Es cierto.- concordó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

Harry pestañeó y transfiguró una pluma en un pequeño espejo y comprobó las palabras de sus amigos. Era verdad, su cicatriz antes roja y visible ahora era una simple marca que solo podías notar si te fijabas detalladamente en ese lugar en su frente.

-Wow… no lo sé… pero es genial.- sonrió.- Creo que si me vieran por la calle vestido de otra forma ya nadie me reconocería como siempre.

Toco ese lugar en su frente sin poder borrar su sonrisa. Sintió a Draco abrazarlo por la cintura y luego un pequeño beso en su mejilla. El rubio sabía cuanto complejo le creaba esa cicatriz, tanto que se dejaba el pelo largo para cubrirla.

Sea lo que sea que haya pasado estaba muy feliz de que se haya hecho casi invisible.

-

**¡¡¡Fin!!!**

-

--´--´--´--´--´--´**X-MEN/HP**--´--´--´--´--´--´

-

**Notas de la Autora:** Aquí se termina esto, espero que hayan tenido gusto del X-over.

Muchas gracias a todos/as los que me siguieron a través del fic ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


End file.
